The Good with The Bad
by chartwilightmom
Summary: Sequel to The Good & The Bad. Follow Bella & Edward as they mend their relationship &start their new lives in LA. Old friends & new enemies make life more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella &Edward find their niche in the music industry.
1. The Bad Girl Bella: New Beginnings & Old

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **

**This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen. **

__**_Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. _**

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter One: The Bad Girl Bella: New Beginnings & Old Feelings_

"Hmm, that feels great," I purr from his magical hands.

"Do you like that, Bella?" Edward coos in my ear.

"Hmm, please don't stop."

His hands increase their rhythm, kneading and pushing my flesh.

"You two need to get a fucking room," Alice commands entering my apartment.

"Yes, Mistress Alice," I reply back in a singsong voice.

Edward's hands stop and I sigh at the loss of my free back rub.

I stand up off the floor and plop back down on the couch next to Edward.

Ever since he came back from UW, after transferring and packing up all of his stuff, he has been back to his old self of politeness and gentleman demeanor. It has only been a few weeks, but his goody-goody attitude has me aching for my corruption days.

"Carlisle and Esme will be coming in tomorrow. They said they wanted to talk to me about something important," Alice yells from my kitchen.

"Are you nervous?" Edward asks.

"No, _Eddie-poo_. Mom and Dad always have the best things to tell me. Plus I just know that it is something good," Alice chirps taking a seat in the recliner.

I shake my head at Alice as I grab the remote off the coffee table and turn on the news to catch the weather. It's Monday evening, the week of Thanksgiving and I have my last classes tomorrow before a little break. I've been putting in major hours studying so that I could relax over the Thanksgiving holiday. Edward had seen me studying and offered to give me a back rub to help release some of the built up tension.

It's my first Thanksgiving away from Forks, and I have insisted that I cook a full Thanksgiving meal for everyone. Carlisle and Esme have made plans to come be with Alice and Jasper. I called Esme personally and demanded that she and Carlisle come to Thanksgiving dinner. She never hesitated.

"I'm going to the store tonight to get everything for Thursday. Are there any special requests?" I ask knowing exactly what Alice will say, but it's just better to let her think that she came up with the idea.

"Bells?" Alice whines.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Can you make a cherry pie?"

"Sure, sweetie," I sweetly reply.

She hops up and heads back to the kitchen. Edward takes the moment we have alone and leans over towards me to whisper, close enough for me to feel his warm breath on my neck.

"Do you want me to come with you tonight? I can help push the cart and bring everything in?" Edward offers.

I look over at Edward and he is sporting those fucking puppy dog eyes at me again, silently pleading, but not to help me at the grocery store. _Fucking hold, Swan!_

"Sure, that would be great. We can take the Camaro," I whisper back. I reach up instinctively and brush the hair on his forehead off to the side.

Edward looks different, but better than when he showed up at my doorstep. He is not as pale, and the dark circles under his eyes are slowing disappearing, and the spark that was always present when we were together is still faded in his eyes. I pull my hand back quickly as I resist the urge to stroke his cheek.

I head to the kitchen to make my list and make sure of any ingredients that I don't need to double up on.

Alice is still in the kitchen and comes to stand by me as I look over the cabinets and their contents.

"Bells, have you told him about the resolution to the bet?" Alice whispers.

"No. But what the fuck should I say?" I mumble back.

"You tell him that the resolution to you backing out the bet is that you have to…" Alice halts her whispering as Edward walks into the kitchen.

"Are you ready to go?" he asks.

"Um, sure, let me get my coat and purse," I reply.

I nod at Alice letting her know that I will talk to Edward about 'the resolution' soon, just not right now. My main focus right now is to not crumble to Edward's wishes of us getting back together.

We are silent in the car as he drives us to the grocery store. My body betrays my thoughts as his scent swirls around me, causing wetness and my body to blush. _Fuck!_

I hate being just friends with him, but I know it is the best fucking thing to do. The hole in my heart is healing, and I'm not sure if it is from Edward being physically in my presence or that he is trying to woo me again.

I have to hold strong, we never were friends before, and this is the better course of fucking action. _Yeah, keep telling yourself that._

Edward groans and grips the steering wheel and I become more aroused watching the muscles under his tight long sleeve t-shirt flex. Under that sleeve is that fucking glorious tattoo of me. _Drip!_

Thankfully, we arrive at the store and I shoot out of the car like a bat out of hell. Edward turns the car off and rushes to join me as I make my way through the store. We talk about Thanksgivings past, family, turkey, parades and football games.

"This is the first time I've never had Thanksgiving with my mom," Edward quietly states.

He is sad, not because he misses his fucking asshole of a father, but because he misses his mother. I wonder if his father even realizes the impact that his actions have had on his wife.

"Is there anything special that I can fix for you for Thanksgiving? Something that will remind you of home?" I offer.

"Um, stuffing with walnuts and dried cranberries," he mumbles.

"No problem." I reach out and rub on his arm to soothe him. He seems to relax immediately from my touch and sighs.

We finish shopping and load up and head back to my apartment. After two loads up the stairs, rearranging the industrial size refrigerator and an hour later, everything is put away.

Wednesday arrives and I have no classes today, so I decide to sleep in before preparing for tomorrow. Or so I thought.

"Bella!" Alice chirps letting herself into my apartment with her key.

"Yes," I grumble from under my cover.

Alice bounces into my bedroom and plops down on the bed.

"Guess what?"

"Fuck! What?" I'm awake now.

"100 Bananas is playing tonight at Sigs," Alice whispers.

"No fucking way!" I jump out of the bed and do a little dance. Alice joins in.

"Hey, what's going on? And why is your front door open?" Edward asks standing at the edge of the divider. He gasps and blushes.

"Like you haven't seen this before," Alice teases him pointing to my scantly clad body. I blush realizing that I'm standing in my bedroom wearing lacey blood red boy shorts and a very small tank top. The half of Edward's tattoo is showing. I grab a t-shirt off the floor and throw it on.

"We're going out tonight!" Alice chirps bouncing back out of my apartment closing the door behind here.

"Where are we going?" Edward asks inviting himself.

"Sigs," I answer grinning.

Since I have moved to LA, Alice and I try and see new and undiscovered bands. We caught 100 Bananas the night that Edward came back and this is the first time that they have played since then.

"Please tell me that this a name of a band?"

"Yes, and since you haven't seen them, you have to come," I purr.

Edward's blush increases. I leave my bedroom and head for the kitchen for some breakfast. I'm suddenly in the mood for eggs.

That night, Alice and I are finishing getting ready in my apartment as Jasper and Edward are downstairs drinking beer.

Alice hands me another shot of Patron and we clink and toss our shots back.

"Edward is going to shit himself when he sees you."

"I'm not dressing like this for Edward." _Okay, so maybe I am._

"Yeah, keep fucking telling yourself that, Bells," Alice states.

She is right; I picked this outfit especially to drive Edward insane tonight. Black leather mini skirt, blood red silk corset top, the top of his tattoo prominently displayed, my hair down in loose curls. The kickers are these sinfully high matching silk blood red heels.

We finish getting ready and take another shot before heading downstairs to collect the boys. Once we enter Jasper and Alice's apartment, I hear growling. Edward stands from the couch and is glaring at me. I look down to see if I have gotten something on me to wipe off. _Yeah, you know exactly what you are doing._

I hear Edward mumble something under his breath before I play 'all innocent'.

"Is there something on my outfit?" I question as I run my hands up and down my torso, lightly grazing my breasts.

"No," Edward growls.

Later at the club, we are grooving along with the band and I'm on my fourth fucking beer. I can feel Edward's eyes on me, and I make a point to fucking wiggle my ass a little more.

I turn and see Edward and Jasper leaning against the bar watching Alice and me dance. Edward is positively fucking delicious standing there in his dark blue jeans and tight black t-shirt, my fucking tattoo on his skin.

I shake my alcohol-hazed head from the thoughts of attacking Edward and bringing him back to my bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I yell over the music to Alice.

I use the bathroom and make sure to run a cool wet paper towel over my neck to cool me off from dancing and my lust. When I leave the bathroom, standing outside the door is Edward, looking unhappy.

"What's wrong, Eddie?" I coo walking over to stand right in front of him.

He shakes his head taking a deep breath as I take a step closer, our bodies barely touching. I take the beer bottle out of his hand and drink the rest of the amber liquid. I place the bottle back in his hand.

He is staring at my chest, specifically at the tattoo. _I bet he wants to see it._ All he has seen is the fucking picture of it.

I wrap my hands around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, and pull myself closer to his ear and whisper, "Do you want to see it? Hmm, would you like that, Eddie?" I slur.

Being this close to Edward, I can't resist, my resolve breaks and I pull his lips to mine. That's the last thing that I remember till the next morning waking up in my bed, naked and alone.


	2. The Good Boy Edward: I Will Not Fail

Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship. With Edward finally in LA our favorite couple is able to rekindle their once dieing love. With new drama and old friends Prudeward and Bitchella begin a new journey. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Two: The Good Boy Edward: I Will Not Fail_

I had been trying, I really had. Not only was moving out of the state and away from my family stressful but the whole Bella thing was ridiculous. Not only were we supposed to do this _friends _business which was really code for _let's make Edward's cock as hard as fucking possible_, but I was still getting shit from Jasper. The boy really wanted my balls on a platter. With the shit he and Alice did I was sure that was closer to the truth than I really wanted to believe.

When we all went out to Sigs not only was Bella dressed like she wanted me to attack her but she acted all innocent like she had no fucking clue I was throbbing in my jeans. Also, to top it off, she got _fucking_ wasted, shaking her fine little ass while I willed my dick not to bust through my zipper. I hadn't had a non-self induced orgasm since the last time Bella and I had sex. Sure, I agreed to be friends because I wanted us to work through shit but give a man a break. I can only stand so much skin and flirting before both of my heads explode.

Later that evening when Bella pulled her hot little body against me I just about lost it. I was stunned into submission when she kissed me but the beer in my hand reminded me of just how drunk she was. Bella was trashed and her tongue was in my mouth so I pulled her away from me gently.

"_Eddie-poo_ don't you want me?" she purred, her eyes heavy with lust and alcohol.

"I do baby but this isn't the way I want you," I sighed as I pulled her with me.

I found Alice and Jasper sucking face and told them we needed to get Bella home. Jasper drove us back to the warehouse as Bella tried to get all up on my shit in the back seat. I kept having to remove her hands from my zipper where she was trying to free my dick so she could have something to play with.

"Bella, c'mon," I groaned as I tried to hold her hands down.

"I can do it with my teeth if you want it that way, baby," she giggled before bending at the waist to nip at the bulge in my pants.

Alice and Jasper sure as fuck thought that shit was funny. I was fucking aching and Bella's face so close to my dick was not helping.

"Bella, c'mon, you're fucking wasted," I huffed as I pulled her onto my lap.

She sat with her back against me and I had no idea why I thought her wiggling ass on my lap was a good idea. Bella sure took this as an advantage and started rocking back and forth. Her skirt was so short so it was really her bare ass. She made sure to tell me she was only wearing a thong under that scrap of leather.

The D/s twins bid me goodnight as I hauled Bella into the elevator. She looked at me across the car and eyed my crotch like a dying woman in the desert.

"You look like you got a pretty big problem going on over there," she purred.

"Yeah, but it's nothing a little hand time can't solve," I shrugged.

"But I want to do it," she pouted.

"I know but Bella you're wasted and we're supposed to be friends," I sighed heavily as I tugged a fistful of my hair.

"Fine!" she stomped her foot, huffing like an angry five year old.

"Bella, don't get pissy. This whole 'friends' thing was your freaking idea anyways. I'm just trying to make you happy," I sighed.

Bella didn't speak to me as the elevator came to a halt. I lifted up the wooden gate of the car before asking Bella for her key. She gave me a little smirk as she dug into her cleavage and presented me with the warm piece of metal. As I clutched the key I couldn't help but wonder how warm my dick would've felt all nestled between her breasts.

_AAhhhh, nice and toasty. _

"Well, thanks for seeing me home. You can take the couch," Bella snapped as she walked up the three short steps to her room.

I could hear her removing her clothes and the perv in me desperately wanted to turn around and watch. I shut my eyes tightly as I flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV. I watched a couple of Adam-12 reruns before I flipped off the tube and fell asleep.

The next morning I awoke to a grumbling Bella in the kitchen. She was wearing some pathetic excuse for a nightie. It was leopard print and tight, hugging her tight little ass. The lace trimming at the bottom barely made it over her cheeks before leaving her long legs bare.

"Morning," I croaked.

Bella jumped almost three feet in the air as she dropped her coffee mug in the sink.

"What the fuck!" she squealed.

"Sorry," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, you were wasted last night and I saw you home. Then you told me I could have the couch before you went in your room. You don't remember last night?" I huffed.

Sure I didn't want shit to be weird but it kind of pissed me off that she didn't remember trying to rape me all night.

"Uh, last I remember was trying to make out with you at the bar. Sorry about that," she said sheepishly.

"Well, you probably don't want to remember the rest then," I sighed.

"Oh God, what did I do?" she gasped.

"Bella, just drop it okay? I don't really want to talk about it," I pleaded.

"Did I do something bad? Was I mean to you?" she asked worriedly.

"You were kind of mean because I wouldn't let you touch my dick," I told her.

"Oh my fuck!" Bella yelled.

"Told you," I sang as I walked toward the coffee maker.

"I'm sorry Edward," Bella said softly.

Even if I had been annoyed, the look on her face made my heart ache. We were both trying so hard and it just seemed useless now. Bella had tried to make me feel welcome, making my mom's special stuffing for me on Thanksgiving and telling off Jasper when he got too annoying. I pulled Bella to me and she wrapped her arms around my waist. In the past few months we had only hugged each other and handful of times. Being so close to her gave me the courage I needed.

"Bella, I know we've been trying to do the whole being friends thing but I wanted to know if maybe you'd want to go on a date next Friday?" I asked.

Bella was quiet for a few moments before she pulled back a little and looked up at me. Her hair was a wild mess of tangles and she still had sleep in her left eye, but she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on.

"Sure, but I want Thai for dinner," she said with a brilliant smile.

To say that the following week I was a nervous wreck would've been the understatement of the century. Not only had I done awesome when Bella and I were back in Forks in the date arena but Friday would be the pivotal moment of our relationship. If things didn't work out for us on our second first date then we'd go down in burning flames.

Alice clued me in on Bella's favorite Thai place in LA and I booked us reservations at Bistro Aix. I found a nice pair of black chinos at a local vintage shop that I paired with a t-shirt that Alice found for me at Urban Outiftters. It was a thin faded green jersey material with a black Les Paul Gibson printed on the front. Back in WA I had bought a pair of all black high top Chucks. With reservations made and the outfit picked out I waited out the rest of the week with sweaty palms. I even avoided going over to Bella's, opting to text or call her instead. She seemed none the wiser and I was grateful that she wasn't offended.

Friday night as I rode the lift to her apartment I replayed my self confidence mantra in my head.

_It's just a date. Bella is just a girl. You are the fucking man who has previously made her scream your name in ecstasy. _

Maybe it was inappropriate but that shit worked. I took a deep cleansing breath before lifting the wooden gate and walking up to her door. I opted to bring her a bag of chocolate covered popcorn instead of roses or some shit. Bella loved her salty-sweet treats.

_Like my cum! _

I rolled my eyes at myself because really, how old was I?

Bella answered the door quickly and all coherent thought left as I gaped like a mother fucking fish. She had on a strapless eggplant purple dress. The material was wrinkly and had a black and gold zipper that zipped up between her breasts. The dress ended mid thigh and she wore a pair of leather sling back heels. At the toe of the shoes were cute little bows that accentuated her dark painted toes.

"You look great," I breathed as I held out the clear bag of goodies.

"And you're the best date giver ever," she giggled.

Bella took the bag of popcorn and set it on a nearby table. She grabbed a black jacket that she threw over her arm as she hugged a small purse under her arm. Bella slipped her free arm around mine with a smile as we left for our dinner. Bella rubbed the soft leather of her seat in the Camaro. I knew she had a soft spot for Betty. We chatted about her art classes and she asked about my new job at _Got Coffee_. I found the Help Wanted sign in the window of a coffee shop down the street from the warehouse. They even had an apartment above the shop for rent that I was able to get into. Alice and Bella visited me at work every once and awhile. Alice made sure to order the craziest concoctions she could think of to try and screw me over.

"Bistro Aix?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Alice said it was your favorite."

"Well, you are racking up the good points," Bella giggled.

We enjoyed dinner. Bella made me taste her food and vice versa. There weren't any uncomfortable silences and she seemed to be having a really good time. I only hoped that the rest of our date would go just as well. After paying the bill Bella and I took a stroll to a nearby art festival. There were vendors and artist selling their work. With wide eyes Bella combed each tent and booth looking for finds that she could bring home. After two painting purchases and some composition paper for me we made our way back to my car.

"Edward, this was really great," Bella said as I pulled up on the side of the road in front of her building.

"I'm glad you had fun," I said a bit nervously.

"Do you want to come up?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and cut the engine. We were silent as we made our way into her apartment. Bella pulled out two bottles of IBC and we settled in the sitting area near her piano.

"I think we should talk," Bella said, breaking the silence.

I swallowed thickly, unsure of where this was headed.

"I know this has been really hard on both of us. I mean, I honestly was expecting you to tell me to fuck off after all the mixed signals I had been sending. You've been so patient with me and I really appreciate it. After tonight I realized that even if I've been trying to guard my heart from you that you've still had it all this time. I'm really sorry for the way things turned out back home but I know we can make it work, that is, if you still want to try," Bella said as she fidgeted with the end of her dress.

"You silly girl, of course I still want you," I chuckled as I moved over toward her.

Bella didn't wait for me to come to her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around me. It felt so good to have her in my arms_ that way. _We were together again, finally.

"I've missed you," I sighed as I pressed my lips to the top of her head.

The smell of her hair sent a shiver through my body.

"I've missed you too baby," she sighed as she squeezed me tighter.

I pulled back from her and looked down. Bella's eyes were bright as she licked her lips. I lowered my head slightly and pressed my mouth against hers. Bella immediately opened her lips to me, her soft tongue meeting mine in the middle. Feeling her tongue against mine made my body ignite. I hadn't had such close, intimate contact in months. Bella's soft moans as we devoured each other, was quickly testing my control. I pulled away slowly, kissing her lips softly.

"Bella, we should stop," I panted.

Her swollen lips turned into a pout as she looked up at me.

"Don't give me that shit, Bella. Do you really think we should really do this right now?" I asked.

"No, you're right. I'm sorry. You're just so sexy and I missed making out with you," she sighed pathetically.

"I know baby," I smiled before kissing her softly once more.

"What do you mean you know?" she snapped playfully.


	3. The Bad Girl Bella:Not The Same Ol Rut

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship. With Edward finally in LA our favorite couple is able to rekindle their once dying love. With new drama and old friends Prudeward and Bitchella begin a new journey. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Three: The Bad Girl Bella:Not The Same Ol Rut_

I could say that I was fucking sorry that I tried to make-out with Edward that night at the bar, but I won't. I wanted him so bad, back in my life, in my bed and in my heart. It took a massive amount of alcohol to open the stupid dampers and let the bats fly out.

Thanksgiving was one for the record books. Edward scared the shit out of me that morning in my apartment, making my hangover that much more painful, asking me out on a date, calling my bluff of 'just wanting to be friends'. Then Carlisle and Esme shocked us all by announcing that they were giving up their jet setting life for a more permanent location, here. They were already looking at houses and expected to have one closed before Christmas. _But wait, they didn't fucking stop there._ They are starting their own fucking record label.

_No. Fucking. Way._

They plan on launching Twilight Records on New Year's Eve with their very own little bar bash at none other than Eclipse. They have been working on signing several artist over the past six months and have a nice starting list of up and coming stars. When they told us, I wasn't sure who was happier, me or Alice. We were both bouncing in our seats and finally got up, clasped hands and jumped around together like we were six fucking years old again.

Alice was getting her parents in a stable location and I was getting closer to achieving my professional goals. Carlisle and Esme owning their own label was a definite in for me.

During the next week, I was glad to have the distraction of school, but once Friday arrived, I was a fucking ball of mess. I was going on a date, with Edward, _again_. I really wanted to give him a chance, but my mind was screaming run away, protect your heart. I only hope that he won't break it again. _I would never fucking survive_.

The date was almost perfect. In true Edward fashion, he attempted to show that he was calm and cool, but several times his nerves got the best of him and he would spill his glass, twitch or figet. It was so fucking cute.

The almost part was when he put the breaks on returning back to our previous physical relationship. I was fucking pissed but let him call the shots. _Or at least I let him think he was calling the shots._

He left me wanting that night, and I called up Alice after he left.

"So, did you guys have a great time?" She asks plopping down on my couch.

"Yes and no. Yes to the nice dinner, good conversation and the sweet kiss goodbye. No to the leaving Bella wanting and needy," I explain.

"What did he fucking say?"

"That he wants to take things slow," I grumble.

"Well, we might have to change his mind for him. Remind him of what he is missing out," Alice contemplates. She grins and strokes her chin like a bad guy from a bad b-movie.

We dish all night and devise a plan to bring Edward to his knees.

For the next four weeks, I did everything in my power to make his will crumble.

I worn the tightest outfits that I had when we were out in public. When we weren't in public, I wore only thin tank tops, no bra and lacey boy shorts.

I moaned at every bite of food that entered my mouth. I stretched constantly, and made sure that the top of his tattoo on my breast was always showing.

I bent over at every chance that Edward was standing behind me, making sure that he knew, without a doubt, that I was not wearing any underwear.

I made sure that when we were sitting on my couch, that I was cuddled up next to him, one hand playing with the hair on the nape of his neck and the other on his thigh, rubbing, but never touching his always hard-as-hell cock.

We were spending time together, but he never spent the night. He would fucking sigh, a lot. He would fucking rush home, a lot. He would fucking ignore me, a lot. _Fuck!_

Right before Christmas, I couldn't take it anymore. All we had done was some kissing and light petting. He hadn't even sucked on my nipple for fucks sake!

It was my last day of classes for the semester, and we were staying in for the evening for a nice dinner and watching whatever Christmas movie came on TV. After dinner, we sat on the couch and watched one of my favorite Christmas movies, even though to some stupid fucking people, it is not a considered a traditional Christmas movie, _The Ref_.

I had changed into my 'sleeping' clothes and was freezing my ass off in a one size too small pair of sheer boy shorts, and a matching lace and sheer cami. My breasts were camouflaged by the lace, leaving my torso exposed under the sheer fabric. My nipples were so hard that you could have cut glass with them. And yet, he still fucking ignored me.

Half way through the movie, I snuggle closer to Edward and rub my hands up and down his chest before leaning in and place little open mouth kisses all over his neck. I move to his ear and I hear him groan.

I continue my kisses along his jaw while drawing his face and bringing his lips to mine. He relinquishes and returns my kisses, opening his mouth and allowing my tongue to explore and pleasure him. I bring my hand around to his neck as I move to straddle him on the couch.

We are comfortably making-out, for the thousandth fucking time. _This shit has to stop!_

I move my body lower, my hands grazing his goodie trail under his t-shirt. I continue to lower my body off of his until I am kneeling on the floor in front of him, the flickering lights of the movie reflecting off of his face, exposing the lust there.

Wordlessly, I move to unbutton his jeans, unzip them and release his cock from the constraints of the fabric. I grin at him and lick my lips before devouring him into my mouth. It is the first blow-job that I have given him since we have gotten back together or that he hasn't tried to fucking stop me.

He groans louder and I moan and hum as I begin to pace a nice rhythm. I grip a little tighter while stroking him. While I pull my mouth back to concentrate on his head, he places his hands in my hair and grips. I moan and hum longer as I continue to suck and stroke.

To seal the deal, I grab his balls, _fucking grab them_ and tug, _hard_.

"Jesusfuckingchrist, Bella!" Edward screams.

He thrust his hips up and jerks as he comes in my mouth. I swallow eagerly, lick him clean and raise back up to find Edward leaning back on the couch in a slightly vegetative state.

"Are you okay?" I ask. As I raise to stand, he lifts his head and grunts. "Well, I'm assuming that you are fucking okay."

Edward nods and lays his head back down. I shake my head and go to the bathroom. _Asshole._

After I come out, Edward is still in the same position on the couch, but asleep. _Fuck, can this night get any better?_

That night was the last straw for me. I didn't now what else to do. We were back together, but we really weren't, and the complete connection that was once between us is hovering over our heads, waiting.

The next week was awful. I stopped trying to seduce Edward, and went about Christmas shopping. Carlisle and Esme bought a house, and have just moved in. I spent time helping them settle, and time away from Edward. _I'm starting to lose hope for us._

Christmas came and went. Still fucking nothing. We were beginning to pull away from each other again. My solitary ways returned quickly and riding Lola was becoming my escape from everything. I began to ignore Edward. If he didn't want me anymore, then I wasn't going to let him rip my heart apart, I was going to numb it before he had a chance.

"Fuck his shit, we're going to make this a fab-fuck-ulous New Year's," Alice chirps.

She drug me out of the house the day after Christmas to shop for a dress for the New Year's eve launch party for Twilight. The whole theme was black and silver, so Alice concentrated on silver for her and black for me.

New Year's Eve arrived and Alice let me alone to get ready. She sensed my anguish and only wanted me to be happy. I thought having Edward back in my life would make me happy. _I guess I was wrong._

_Stupid fucking feelings._

I slip on my little sequin black cocktail dress. It's tight, fitting along every curve left in my body with spaghetti straps and stopping mid-thigh. Alice surprised me with a new pair of rounded toe black and silver studded heels, supplying my every growing love for stilettos. Putting those shoes on, I felt as though I could kick some ass. And if Edward didn't get his shit together, I wouldn't be the only one kicking his.

Instead of Edwad coming up to escort me down from my apartment, I told him to meet me at Alice and Jasper's. My heart was beginning to numb, and didn't think I could handle having him in my place anymore. He hadn't set foot in it since Christmas Day, and I had only spoken to him a few times. He spent ample amounts of time at work, almost working around the clock.

I don't even greet Edward, but just open the door and let them know that the car is waiting. I turn on my heel, ignoring Edward and make my way outside.

We take the town car that Carlisle and Esme sent for us to the club. Eclipse is the perfect location for the launch party. Besides the connection in the names with the label, the venue is fantastic. The music is pumping and people and buzzing about the new label. We make our way to a reserved bar table on the second floor, located in the perfect spot of the stage. I place Alice and Jasper in between Edward and myself.

We order some drinks, and I stick with soda, not wanting to let my guard down around Edward. The first band comes on and we focus our attention and enjoy the music.

One more band plays before we are left with a DJ to ring in the new year. Alice drags me to the dance floor.

Moving to the beat, I notice a guy next to Alice and myself, moving along to the same beat. He dances with us and at one point grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him, swaying our bodies back and forth in time with the music.

At this point, I could care less. My heart is tearing again, and I'm losing Edward for the second time. The guy moves his face closer to me, making a move for my neck. Before he even places his lips on my skin, I am ripped away from him. I try and focus on the blur in front of me, only to find Edward punching this guy.

As he pulls back to punch him again, I grab his arm and start to yell at him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing, Eddie?"

"He had his hands all over you. He was getting ready to kiss your neck. What the fuck, Bella?" Edward growls.

"We'll at least I know that he wants me," I sneer.

Edward takes two strong steps towards me and grabs my arm, pulling me off the dance floor. He continues to drag me through the club, leading me to the back entrance and out the exit door. Breathing heavily, he turns my body and pushes me back up against the cold wall of the building.

He is snarling at this point as he glares at me. The tears in my eyes prickle as I fear the worst is yet to come. He takes a few deep breaths before leaning to whisper in my ear, "You don't think I fucking want you? Is that was this is all about? Dancing and grinding up on some asshole to make me jealous?"

With my breathing erratic, I manage to choke out "Yes."

"And what the fuck makes you think that I don't want you? I changed schools for you. Fuck, I changed states for you. I have even distanced myself from my family for you. You are all that I fucking have or want. Today, tomorrow, and forever. I love you." His voice softens and the tears flow down my cheeks.

Pulling back, he wipes the steady stream with the pads of his thumbs. "Please don't cry, baby. I love you. I just want some time to gain some perspective on us. I don't want to fuck things up with you again," he explains.

"Well, you have," I retort. "You say that you love me and that you want me, but you never _show_ me. I need to feel you and I want our fucking connection back, you jackass." I growl the last part and the tears stop.


	4. The Good Boy Edward: If I Could Turn Bac

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship. With Edward finally in LA our favorite couple is able to rekindle their once dying love. With new drama and old friends Prudeward and Bitchella begin a new journey. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Four: The Good Boy Edward: If I Could Turn Back Time_

Hearing Bella say that I'd fucked things up again was a fucking eye opener. I mean, shit, Jasper and Alice had both mentioned how I'd unintentionally hurt Bella but seeing her crying told me that it was worse than they thought. I knew I'd fucked up after the blow job that she gave me when I fell asleep but I'd been so exhausted from working on top of my classes. My schedule was busting at the seams after Christmas and I'd barely gotten the day off for New Year's. It was the truth when I'd told Bella that I wanted to gain some perspective but not if it sacrificed her happiness. Not once did she come out and say that I'd been hurting her. That was one thing that made me mad.

"Bella, I didn't know baby," I sighed as I tried to wipe her tears away.

Bella had a way of making me fucking crazy. Talking to me about her being upset and her grinding against some dude's dick were two very different approaches to handling a problem in a relationship. In true "protect my heart" Bella fashion she chose the latter.

"I mean fuck! My hours have been horrendous and it's been kicking my ass. I've had so much shit on my plate Bella. I don't think you understand the fact that I have NO money. I make what I make and that shit pays my bills and buys you a New Year's gift. I don't get shit from my parents because I've been disowned because I love you. The least you could've done was TELL me I was being a jackass," I growled.

Bella's sniffles started to subside and as she looked down at the ground I felt like even more of an asshole. I used my finger to lift her chin up so she'd look at me.

"Baby, I'm sorry I've been an asshole. I really just…fuck…I'm so sorry," I mumbled as I pulled Bella into my chest.

With her head tucked under my chin I breathed in her soothing scent. Bella didn't say anything; she just sniffled and held on tightly to my shirt as if I would disappear at any moment. I knew she was scared that I'd leave again. I could hear the countdown starting in the club and I knew what I needed to do.

"Bella, baby, I'm so sorry. I think we both need to learn how to talk to one another and I promise to do better. I know I've hurt you and I want so badly to make it up to you now. Please tell me I'm not too late, please tell me you still love and want me," I whispered.

I could feel the lump in my throat, my whole body aching with the question lingering in the air.

"Yes and I'm sorry too," she whispered brokenly.

"_Three, two, one! Happy New Year!" _everyone shouted inside the building.

I looked down at Bella as the familiar music began to play. Her eyes, glistening with tears stared up at me.

"May I kiss you now?" I asked as I brushed a single tear that slid down her cheek.

Bella nodded and when my lips brushed hers I was lost. Her body was pulled tightly against mine and I could feel her hands in my hair. Our lips and tongues melded into one as I backed her into the wall. A loud bang above made us both flinch and pull away. There, in the dark alley of a nightclub, Bella and I looked up at a sky full of brightly colored fireworks.

"Baby, can I take you home now?" I asked as my lips brushed her ear.

As I pulled Bella down the sidewalk she tried to text Alice that we were leaving. I had a lot of time to make up for and I planned on doing just that. All the taunting and sexy outfits had made my physical needs overwhelm me but our head to head in the alley made my emotional need to be close to her explode. The driver was waiting for us on the curb and I helped Bella into the back. Bella was in my lap as we continued kissing all the way home. The walk to the building and into the elevator was a blur. Nervousness set in as we reached her floor, I hadn't stepped foot in the warehouse since Christmas.

Once inside her apartment our clothes disappeared and we tumbled onto her messy bed. Bella's hair lay fanned out against her stark white sheets. The thick strands almost looked black. Her skin was flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Of course her nipple rings were begging for attention in their emerald glory. The soft expanse of her belly led down to the juncture between her thighs where I knew she was ready for me. I'd taken to whacking off so much that I prayed that I'd last more than two seconds.

"Bella, God, you're so beautiful," I murmured as I let my lips brush over her left nipple.

"I've missed you," she sighed heavily.

"I've missed you too baby," I choked.

I felt my heart swell and my eyes water. I'd denied us that connection that we'd needed so badly. Being there with her, naked, in her bed, was something I'd longed for. I had no idea the magnitude being physically connected could effect us.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and kissed her breasts. I suckled each one, tasting her salty skin. I used my hands to rub her sides and cup her soft mounds in my hands before I descended her body and settled between her thighs. She smelt so good and in the soft light that filtered in from the living room I could see the glistening moisture that had gathered on her lower lips. Suddenly I noticed a piece of metal shinning in the light. Bella's soft little clit was pierced.

"Baby?" I questioned as I stared at it.

"Hmm?" Bella hummed lazily.

"Did you…is that…oh fucking hell…" I moaned achingly.

My tongue swiftly darted out to taste her and the remembered flavor had my cock twitching against her sheets. My tongue flicked over her clit, the cool ball warming from the heat of my mouth. Bella's body twitched and shook as I made love to her with my mouth. I stroked her needy clit, playing with the new piece of metal as I plunged my fingers inside of her. She'd given me a phenomenal blow job at Christmas and didn't get anything in return. I vowed then that I'd make her come over and over again.

"Baby, missed your taste, so good," I mumbled against her soft pink flesh.

"Mmmm, so good, please, so good," she moaned as her hips rolled.

I looked up and watched her back arch of the bed. Bella's breasts bounced and shifted as she writhed from my touch. My fingers rubbed that rough spot inside of her and I gasped as her body came undone. Bella coming was such a beautiful sight to see. She cried out my name, an incoherent mess of "I love yous" and curses as her fingers tugged my hair roughly. When she had stilled Bella grabbed my upper arm and pulled me to her. When I was face to face with my angel I thought she'd kiss my lips but she didn't, she reached down and pulled my arm up so that she could kiss the array of roses and her name that littered my flesh. I looked down then and watched her chest rise and fall where my initials were marked into her skin.

"Make love to me, Edward," she whispered shyly.

The scared and unsure look in her eyes broke my heart and I couldn't help the sob that ripped through my throat. I crashed my lips to hers and tried to muffle the sounds that were coming from me. Bella swallowed my cries as I gripped my shaft. I rubbed the tip of my cock against her wetness before sliding inside. As her walls clamped down on me it was as if I could feel it in my heart. I was home.

"Oh God," Bella choked as she wretched her lips from mine.

"Baby, Bella, so sorry, love you baby, please," I mumbled.

Bella didn't speak. She just wrapped her legs around me and before she gripped my neck for dear life I noticed the dark words that were etched into her skin. The way Bella lifted her hips made me forget about the new ink on her heavenly body. Her chest was pressed against mine as I slid in and out of her. Our bodies quickly became slick with sweat and Bella released her death grip on me and fell back onto the pillows. Her eyes were wide and fierce as she took me inside of her over and over.

"Bella, love you baby," I panted.

Bella's eyes were once again filling with tears and I leaned down to kiss her mouth.

"I love you, I'm so sorry," she mumbled before plunging her tongue into my mouth.

My hand traveled down between us where I bodies were joined and I flicked my finger against her pierced nub, hoping that she'd come soon. Bella moved her mouth down my jaw and peppered wet kisses along my neck.

"So close, so close, please baby, come with me," she panted heavily.

I ducked my head and used my mouth to tug on her right nipple when Bella exploded. Her walls clamped down and around my length tightly and as her hands dug into my hair I pressed forward once more and we came together.

"Bella! Oh! Ugh!" I grunted.

"Edward! Baby, yes! Oh God yes!" she screamed.

I could feel myself twitch inside of her as I collapsed, barely able to hold myself up over her spent body. I looked down at her closed eyes and smiled. Swiftly I started peppering her flushed face with kisses. I kissed her eye lids, her nose, her forehead, cheeks, and her soft plump lips. I hated felt so happy in such a long time.

When I pulled out Bella's body shudder almost violently before I collapsed next to her. I pulled her body against mine and Bella settled her head on my chest. Her fingers danced along the skin of my stomach before she kissed my left nipple softly. With her leg thrown over my body I could see where the words trialed down her soft thigh. The first one said "dangerous", followed by what I assumed was the same word in multiple languages.

"Bella?" I called out.

"Mmm."

"Why are those words tattooed on you?" I asked as my fingers skimmed over the ink.

Bella sat up and looked down at her leg. With her lip between her teeth she looked up at me. I could see the worry in her eyes again and it made my heart ache.

"You told me to be safe when you broke up with me. When I went to Europe I just had to do something. I had to get my anger out," she sighed.

Bella's body was curled up on her bed and she looked so vulnerable. I reached out and traced the words wishing to God that I could take all the hurt away. I had tattooed my body in remembrance of her but Bella had scarred her skin with a reminder of my coward attempt at saving her.

"Baby, come here," I sighed as I held my arms out to her.

Bella quickly lay back down and curled up against me, our legs intertwined with her head once again on my chest. We fell asleep then wrapped around each other.

The next month is a whirlwind of shit. Alice's parents settled down in LA and even opened a new recording studio for their label. For the summer, Bella was able to land a gopher job doing all kinds of odds and ends shit until she graduated. She talked about it non stop and couldn't wait until June. The Cullen's had promised her a spot in managing once she was more experienced. Bella was rightfully frustrated at having to complete school but she was so amazing at all her classes that I knew she'd do great.

Carlisle had invited everyone over for dinner one Friday night. I drove us to the Cullen's place which was more like a fucking mansion. Esme was inside mixing drinks as we sat in the living room with Alice and Jasper. There was still a little tension between me and the D/s twins about all the shit that went down before New Year's Eve. I tried my best to talk to them about how I'd been feeling but their need to protect Bella left us at a stand still. I knew that only time would be able to prove that I was worthy of her forgiveness.

"So, Edward, my boy, how's school going?" Carlisle asked as he sipped his scotch on the rocks.

"Oh, uh, I don't really like law too much. Bella's been trying to get me to change majors," I answered.

"Well, what's your passion?" he asked.

"Music. I love to play and compose. I was always told it wouldn't make me any money," I shrugged.

"Well, if you've got the right people to help you then it can definitely be a lucrative career," Carlisle smirked.

I had no idea what he meant by that. I was sure he wasn't offering to help me out. Who was I to him besides the dude that fucked over his daughter's best friend? Bella looked over at me and beamed brightly. I guess I was someone after all.


	5. The Bad Girl Bella: Could You Be Loved

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship. With Edward finally in LA our favorite couple is able to rekindle their once dying love. With new drama and old friends Prudeward and Bitchella begin a new journey. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Five: The Bad Girl Bella: Could You Be Loved  
_  
"Oh, Eddie. I fucking love it!" I scream.

Edward takes the necklace out of my hands and opens the clasp. I turn around and lift my hair to give him access. Once he releases the clasp and the necklace is secure around my neck, he peppers kisses along my neck and shoulder.

"This is so beautiful. Where did you ever find it?" I ask, fingering the tiny emerald on the bottom of the pendant.

"I found it in an antique shop. It's called an English Lace Heart. The design was handmade from antique spoon patterns from the 1800s. I had the jeweler add the emerald at the bottom," he pauses. "I know it's not much, but I wanted to give you something special."

I turn in his arms and lace my fingers into his hair, pulling his head down, resting his forehead on mine. "If it came from you, it's perfect," I whisper.

Edward gave me that necklace the morning after our New Year's Eve public meltdown and New Year's Day private makeup. After many hours of sleeping, making love, apologizing and discussing what has been going on with us recently, he excused himself to use the bathroom, only to come back to bed with a flat, rectangle, black velvet box.

I have rarely taken it off since then.

The next month flies by. The new school semester, and Edward's classes start. One thing I don't understand is that Edward continues his pursuit of a shitty law degree, even though he has nothing to prove to his family, especially his fucking father. It isn't until I hear him talking with Carlisle at dinner that I realize that he _needs_ to change majors. He is beyond fucking talented with music and I plan to do everything I fucking can to get him to see his true direction.

We spend most of our time together. Although we have different classes, we commute to campus together, study in the library together, try and fit in lunch when we have time, and spend our nights making love and tangled in each others arms.

Edward continues working at _Got Beans_, taking the early morning shift at the popular coffee shop, so I usually wake in the mornings to find myself alone. _Guess I can't win them all._

I make it a point that every time he comes over, to ask him to play for me on my little piano. Sometimes I sit beside him, keeping my hands to myself of course, and other times I am in the kitchen preparing dinner, enjoying the music filling the loft. _I hope this is fucking helping._

When he is busy with work or studying when I don't have to, I'm at Twilight Records, shadowing anyone that will let me. Watching and listening, learning every fucking thing that I can about the music industry. Having access to Carlisle and Esme on a daily basis gives me the opportunity of a lifetime, the ground floor on a new label, giving me new meaning to 'working your way up'.

Most of the time that I am there, I hang out in the editing room, watching artist record on the other side of the glass. Carlisle and Esme take a personal interest in each and every client, as they fucking should owning their own label.

In the short time that they have opened, they are amassing a following and the list of artist continues to grow. One afternoon, I ask Carlisle the one question that fucking looms on my mind every time I step through the door here.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, Bella," Carlisle coolly replies. He is sitting at the control board, working with one of his producers on mixing some tracks for a new artist that he signed a few weeks back, Makenna. She is a wonderful combination of rock and R&B. Her shit should hit big with the magic touch of Carlisle and Esme.

I take a deep breath and speak, "I would like to know when I need to apply for an internship for the summer?"

"Esme has the applications, like you really need to apply. You do know that it doesn't pay anything, right?" he explains.

"Yes, but Charlie told me to do what I need to do to help my aspirations and college. I plan to take a few summer school classes since I am double majoring and want to graduate in four years," I offer. "He doesn't want me to work to support myself."

"That's great. I'm so glad that he can help you during college. I was happy that he arranged the warehouse for Alice, Jasper and you," he pauses. "Is Edward planning on moving in with you at some point?"

_Whoa!_

"Um, we haven't really talked about that, with school and work, we haven't had much time. Plus we just got back together," I stutter.

"But that would give him some freedom to pursue his music," Carlisle explains.

"Wait, why are you pushing us to move in together? Aren't you supposed to be all father-like and tell me that it is a bad idea and that we are moving too fast or some shit?" I question.

"Do I give you some impression that I am traditional father figure?" he jokes.

I giggle and push his arm. "I guess not. So is that a suggestion or advice?"

"Both. I just see that you are happy and that Edward could be doing better, that's all, and you are in a position to help him out."

Thinking about what Carlisle has suggested, I leave the studio and head home to do some homework. When I arrive, Edward is sitting on the floor, with his long lean legs stretched out, and his head is up against the door frame, asleep. _Oh my sweet Eddie._ I guess we could live together, but what will that do to our relationship? Oh, would he want to live with me? It's a big step, but seeing him here, tired, waiting for me, no key to let himself in, I only have one answer to my questions. Hell. Fucking. Yes.

I unlock the door, leaving the door shut, and quietly place my bags on the floor. I bend down and straddle Edward, keeping my weight off of his body, putting my weight on my knees. I raise my hand stroke his chiseled face with my fingertips. His skins is soft as silk, but he has a little stubble which just turned me on even more. I trace my fingers to the dark circles under his eyes, furthering the firmness of my decision for him to move in with me and quit his fucking job. Now, if only he accepts.

He stirs moving his hands to my hips, pulling my body to his. Keeping his eyes closed, he whispers my name and kisses my neck.

I wrap my hands around his neck, gently teasing his skin and hair with my fingers. He growls sending a rumbling through his body reflecting into mine. He travels his mouth up my neck then to my face before pulling me into to connect our lips. We kiss, touch, his hands roaming on my backside and mine secured around his neck and in his hair. I start to grind on him, enjoying the friction and the feeling the evidence of what I have done to him.

Before I can think he has flips us over on to the floor, and is covering my entire body with his.

"Do you want to take this inside?" I breathlessly ask.

"Hmm, I could make love to you anywhere," Edward mummers.

He eventually rises but pulls me with him, our kiss never breaking. Backing me up to the door, I reach around and turn the knob. We break for a minute, grab our bags and throw everything inside, slamming the door behind us. Once the door is shut, he crashes my body back to his and slams me against the closed door. Our efforts are heated and within minutes, we are both naked and Edward has turned me around to face the door, entering me roughly while grasping onto my body.

"Put your hands on the door," Edward growls in my ear, while he is thrusting.

I comply but my fingers never find the purchase on the door that they are searching for as he continues to pound me into the harsh wooden surface, bringing me closer and closer. His right hand snakes down my body and flicks the metal on my clit, causing me to scream as my body betrays me sending my orgasm flooding through my body. My own body's reactions send Edward into his own orgasm, releasing into me.

A few hours later, we've cleaned up, had dinner and are on the couch doing homework together. Edward looks completely lost in what he is reading.

"Edward, are you going to work on Sunday?"

"I don't know. Why, what's Sunday?"

I raise an eyebrow at him.

In a panic, he pulls out his phone and looks at the calendar. Then raises his head back and smirks at me.

"Valentine's Day. What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing special. I just want to fix you some dinner. We can have a nice evening in," I sweetly suggest.

"Sure, I'll make sure that I have the morning shift if I am working."

We return to our homework and an idea starts in my head. _I need Alice's help with this one._

For the next couple of days, Alice and I take my idea and tweek it and mold until it is an event that will knock Edward off his fucking feet. I have a key made for him, and get a special key chain. I found a miniature Les Paul guitar key chain that comes close to his tattoo. _God, I hope he fucking accepts._

Sunday, Valentine's Day arrives and Edward is gone when I wake up. I clean the loft, and make my list for the grocery store. Alice bounds into the loft with her A-game to get things going.

"Do you have your list?"

"Yep. Did Jasper get the bottle of champagne?"

"Yep, downstairs chilling in our refrigerator," Alice giggles.

After returning from the grocery store, Alice helps me prepare everything and grabs the bottle from her loft downstairs.

"What time did you tell him?"

"Five o'clock. And you know him, he will be right on time."

At four I take a shower and apply nothing to my body, no lotions, creams, powders, perfumes or clothes. After I put my wet hair up in a bun on the top of my head, I wrap myself in my silk robe and pad my way back to the kitchen. Alice helps me remove all the chairs from the kitchen table. We lay a blanket covering the table then place a vinyl table cloth over it. I was lucky enough to find a blood red one, so the colors should be quite visual.

"Are you ready?" Alice purrs.

"Yes. Let's bring everything to the table and then you can set everything up," I instruct.

We bring the plates of bacon wrapped scallops, asparagus wrapped in proscuito, bruschetta and oysters to the kitchen table. I take the robe off and lay down on top of the table on my back. Alice carefully places all of the food, all over my body, using the bruschetta to cover my bare pussy and a single bacon wrapped scallops on each of my breasts, covering the nipples. Since the oysters needed to be kept cold, we took a plate, placed two chargers and a small dish towel under it to lay on my stomach. On the plate, we took crushed ice and arranged the oysters.

The only things not on my body are a oblong plate of chocolate covered strawberries, that is nestled next to my body. I made a mixture of dark, regular and white chocolate to add to the colorful palette for Edward. The bottle of champagne is in a bucket of ice and two glasses set beside it near my head.

Sure enough at five o'clock, there was a knock at the door. Alice smiles sweetly at me with a hint of evil in her eye. I think she is proud of me or something like that, seeing me put myself out there again. I'm not so nervous about Edward eating food off of me as I am about asking him to move in with me.

Alice gives me a quick peck on the forehead before skipping away to answer the door.

"Dinner and desert are on the table. Bella said help yourself," Alice chirps as she opens the door for Edward.

I stifle my giggle. _Fucking pixie._

I hear the front door close and Edward's footsteps to the kitchen. I focus on the ceiling trying not to think about what is going to happen in a few short hours.

"What do we have here?" Edward purrs walking up to the table.

"I thought dinner could be _on me_ this evening."

"Hmm, were should I start?"

And with that, Edward starts eating the food off of me and feeding me as well. The oysters are the first to go. He pours himself a glass of champagne and sticks his finger in the full glass, then letting the droplets fall into my belly button after he has removed the empty plate that held the oysters. He licks and sucks the liquid and I try not to move since there is still food on my body. He continues torturing me, eating, feeding me, allowing me to lick his fingers that hold the food to my mouth. Once all the food is gone, he takes some of the ice from the oyster plate and runs it up and down my body, concentrating on my nipples, cause them to harden even more. He licks and sucks the water from the melting ice, causing my body to arch off the table. He stops and helps me sit up, pulling me to sit on the edge of the table, naked with him snug between my legs.

I sip the champagne and he feeds me the chocolate covered strawberries, moaning at every mouthful.

He eventually gives in and kisses me, and claims my body right there at the table. After devouring my body in multiple ways, he carries me to my bed.

We lay silent, listening to some soft jazz playing in the background, as our fingers gently caress each other.

The box with his key is on my nightstand. I can see it out of the corner of my eye. I remove myself from Edward's arms, sit up and reach for the box.

"I have something else for you," I start. "Here, open it."

He takes the box, pulls the ribbon and opens the lid.

"Will you move in with me?"


	6. The Good Boy Edward: Surprise, Surprise

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship. With Edward finally in LA our favorite couple is able to rekindle their once dying love. With new drama and old friends Prudeward and Bitchella begin a new journey. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Six: The Good Boy Edward: Surprise, Surprise_

Getting the night of Valentine's Day off was an act of God. The shop was busy as all hell but when Natty took one look at me I think he knew. He knew I was about to fall flat on my face with exhaustion. The sight of Bella all spread out like my own little buffet of delight was incredible. I had so much fun eating my favorite finger foods and feeding Bella until she was finally naked. The love making that followed was spectacular as well. I hadn't planned anything overly romantic for her. Sure I got her a gift but it wasn't anything extravagant, my bank account was getting kind of low. My Les Paul was almost on her way to the pawn shop at the rate things were going.

Bella sat up after our last round of love and picked up a small rectangular box. She held it out to me and as I took it from her hands she asked me to move in with her. I lifted the small lid as my mouth dropped open in shock. Nestled in red tissue paper was a guitar key chain and a shiny silver key. I looked back up at Bella and I could see the question in her eyes. She wasn't sure I'd say or not.

"Bella, you mean it?" I asked as I choked back tears.

Bella nodded her head with a watery smile.

"Of course I'll move in here," I whispered as I placed the box on the bed next to me.

Bella threw her arms around my neck, her bare breasts pressing against my chest. My mouth became increasingly insistent on hers as I imagined waking up to her every morning.

"Baby, let's talk first," Bella mumbled against my lips.

"Oh, uh, sure," I stuttered idiotically.

Apparently, moving in with Bella left my brain mushy.

"When can you get out of your apartment?"

"I only signed for six months so the lease is up at the beginning of next month."

"Oh, goodie!" Bella squealed.

As I thought about my lease I realized I probably wouldn't be able to afford half the rent of Bella's place. My heart seemed to deflate.

"Bella, I uh, well, how much is your rent?" I asked embarrassed.

"Charlie bought the building. It's free," she said with a blank face.

Free.

Free.

I could fucking do free.

"What about utilities?" I asked.

"Free."

"We can split groceries and cable, right?" I asked, not wanting to mooch off my girl and her dad.

"Edward, we need to have a serious chat right now," Bella sighed.

I knew this couldn't go well.

"The reason why I want you to move in is because I love you. But, that's not the only reason. I also want you to quit your job that makes your ass tired and keeps you away from me. My dad said it was important that I not have a job and I already talked to him and Carlisle about you moving in, they both agree that you need to focus too," she explained.

"Wait, your dad's cool with this?" I asked incredulously.

"Uh, duh. Anyways, I also want to talk about school. I don't really know how to say this gently so I'm just going to come out with it. You fucking hate law and you should go to school for music." Bella hid her face behind her hands as she waited for me to speak.

As I mulled over her words I realized that she was right. I only went into the law program at school because that's what I was expected to do. My real passion in life was my music. With no rent or real expenses I'd be able to focus on my passion and my Bella. The smile on my face was making my face hurt.

"I'll do it. You're right, baby. How did you know I was so unhappy?" I asked in awe of her.

"Cause I'm the mother fucking shit. Don't you think I would pay attention to my baby?" she sniffed sarcastically.

"Of course you would," I chuckled.

Bella slid over next to me and grabbed the box. She pulled out the key ring and dangled it in front of us.

"Just so you know, your dirty clothes must go in the basket and you better put the fucking seat down. I swear, if I fall in the john in the middle of the night I will castrate you," Bella warned playfully.

She also knew that I knew that she wasn't really joking. My girl was kind of crazy like that.

Bella had squealed over the tickets I got for us to see Team Sleep. I knew it wasn't much but we'd both missed their concert last year and now that we were back together it seemed like a perfect night out.

The following week was filled with me packing up my shit which wasn't much and moving things over to Bella's. I let Bella handle where to put things, trying my best to make the transition as smoothly as possible. I was a nervous wreck that we were finally going to cohabitate the same space, unsure of whether or not she'd want to kill me in three days. I wasn't messy by any means but I knew that Bella liked things a certain way. We got settled and the following weekend was Jasper's birthday. Bella wouldn't let me in on the plans, citing that I would spill the beans to Jas and Alice would kill us all.

"You need to wear something nice. Not something too nice but something a little nice," Bella tried to explain.

"Like jeans or slacks, baby?"

"Nice jeans, those dark one you got from UO. Wear that black button down too," she mumbled from inside the closet.

I dug out the dark jeans and pulled the button down from my side of the closet. Bella insisted that I shower alone and that I was to leave with Jasper. I didn't like being kept in the dark but Bella insisted that I'd love it.

A few minutes alter I found Jasper getting shooed out of his apartment.

"I guess we'd better get going, man," I said as we stood outside their door.

"The girls are being extra fishy tonight," Jasper surmised.

I nodded as we took the few steps out the door and to the curbside. I drove us to the destination on the directions Bella gave me. It was a club named _Velvet Rope_. The building was a three story brick warehouse. The windows were blacked out and the sign was lit but not flashy. Everyone in line was dressed nicely and I was glad Bella had picked out my outfit.

"Alice texted and said to wait inside. Apparently, there's been a booth reserved for us," Jasper said before pocketing his phone.

We took a few steps and got in line. It moved quickly and both of us gasped as we stepped through the black, padded, double doors. Apparently, we had walked into a D/s club. I looked over and found that Jasper's eyes were glassy and his grin looked almost painful as it tugged at his cheeks. I gulped loudly and shifted nervously.

_What the hell was Bella thinking?!_

"Oh my God," Jasper breathed.

The people around us were dressed in leather and latex. The well dressed people we saw outside must've gone and changed into something a bit more appropriate for the behavior that was happening around us. All around us were scenes of debauchery. There was a tall man who had a small woman bent over a nearby table that he was whipping with a long whip. The crack of the leather against her skin made me jump. Another woman was tied to a chair where a dark haired female used some small metal wheel to caress her naked breasts. I scolded my hard cock for getting so turned on.

"Maybe uh, we should find our booth," I mumbled.

Just then a red haired woman walked up to us.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked sweetly.

Her voice was sweet, a deep contrast to the outfit she was wearing. Her entire body was encased in a latex body suit that reminded me of Trinity on the Matrix.

"Yeah, uh maybe it's under Jasper or Whitlock," Jasper answered.

"Oh, got you right here. Follow me."

I tried not to watch her tight ass as it swayed in that latex suit. I wasn't really succeeding. I could only chant in my head that Bella better not be pissed if she caught me ogling naked bodies, they were _everywhere_. Jasper and I took a seat in the high back booth and waited. Not five minutes later did I see Bella's face in the crowd. When she stepped from behind a dark skinned man I got a look at her outfit. My mouth fell open as I took in her appearance. Bella had on a tight, black, leather corset that made her waist like almost nonexistent. Her breasts were all high and squished together making my mouth water. A matching pair of panties graced her bottom and her bare legs ended with her feet in tall black heels. Alice came up behind her dressed in a latex body suit that left her legs bare. She too had on towering heels.

"Bella?" I choked out.

"Yes, Master," Bella purred as she stood in front of me.

"Master?"

"Yessss, for tonight," she whispered huskily.

Our sex life was pretty tame compared to Alice and Jasper's. I had no idea why she brought us here or even if I was completely okay with it. Bella must've seen the tension in me because she leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"Jasper's wanted to find a club for them to go to. I promised Alice we'd go for support. I thought you might like to try something different and fun. If you're uncomfortable we can go," Bella whispered breathily.

The feel of her hot breath against my ear was making it hard to listen to her. A part of my brain didn't want to like the situation we were in but seeing her in that outfit and calling me "Master" was really fucking turning me on.

"I...I guess we could stay," I stuttered.

Bella smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I looked over at Alice and found Jasper kneeling in front of her.

"Now, slut, we've got a room downstairs that's waiting for us. Crawl behind me, pet," Alice spat.

My eyes went wide and Bella giggled. I knew they did some freaky shit but to see little Alice go all dominatrix on Jasper's ass was insane. My eyes stayed trained on them as Alice turned to go down to the basement. Jasper crawled on his hands and knees behind her. Once they were out of sight I plopped back down in the booth. Bella didn't move an inch. She stood stock still with her head down.

"Bella, aren't you going to sit down?" I asked.

She didn't answer. Oh, right, _Master time. _

"Isabella, I want you to sit across from me."

Bella shifted and maneuvered her way into the bench seat across from me. As she sat with her head down I took the time to really look at her. Bella's hair was tied up tight on top of her head leaving her glorious neck exposed. Creamy, smooth skin stretched across her delicate shoulders and the necklace I had given her on New Year's adorned her neck and hung right above the massive cleavage of her chest. The black of the corset set wonderfully against her smooth skin. The garment was held closed with metal hooks that disappeared below the table top.

"Now what are we to do, Isabella?" I asked.

"Answer me."

Bella looked up and gave me a wicked smile, "We also have a room reserved if you'd like to use it, Master."

My cock twitched with excitement. My brain wasn't sure if it was a good idea. I glanced around the room and saw the people gathered around. They looked so carefree and seemed to be having a good time. I decided that whatever Bella and I did together would be amazing. I slowly slid from the booth and held my hand out. Bella took it and slipped her fingers through mine.

The stairs to the basement were dimly lit and at the bottom a large man stood. He had a big faced hood over his head and a leather harness that wrapped around his body with a ring that fit around his cock. My eyes jumped up to his covered face, not wanting to stare at another dude's Johnson.

"Room 14, Master," Bella whispered.

I repeated it to the man and he walked down a dark hallway. With a key he unlocked a door with a gold plated "14" on the front and held it open for us.

"There's an intercom for emergencies. There is to be no blood play or fire play in this room. You are to use the materials provided to clean the area before leaving," the man instructed before leaving us be.

We both walked in the room and I closed the door behind us. It was so quiet, the loud bass from the music upstairs was faint.

"Bella, I'm not sure how comfortable I am with all this. I agree that we should try new things but I don't want to hurt you," I said softly.

"I understand. I didn't think we'd go all out, maybe just have a bit of fun," she said with a soft smile.

I felt myself relax now that I knew that she didn't want me to go crazy on her.

"Maybe we could start with a spanking?" Bella asked as she looked down.

My cock strained against the seam of my jeans at her words.

"Have you been bad? Do you need a spanking?" I teased.

Bella nodded her head furiously.

I could do spanking.

There was a chair on the other end of the room. I decided to walk over to it. Once I was seated I called Bella over. She took slow, deliberate steps toward me. Standing in front of me I ordered her to take off her panties. Bella did, leaving her pussy bare and exposed for me. I slid one hand between her thighs and raised my hand upward until my fingers came in contact with her lips. She was already wet and I was suddenly very excited to have her over my lap.

"I want you bent over my lap, Isabella," I cooed as I tapped my knee.

Bella bent at the waist and slid over my lap, her belly rubbing against my straining erection.

"Hmmm, I think five spanks should do it for now," I mused as I kneaded her right ass cheek.

Bella moaned loudly and I swiftly pulled my hand back before letting it slap against her skin loudly. Her body bucked and she let out a pleasured yelp. I had no idea that spanking her could be so fucking erotic. Each spank had Bella writhing in my lap and her movements only made my dick harder. I thanked God that there was a table I could throw her on because after all the friction I needed to be inside her.

"Fuck Bella! Get on that table," I growled lowly.

Bella slid off my lap and scurried over to the table. Just before she climbed up, her ass bent over, I changed my mind.

"Stay right fucking there," I snarled.

Bella's bare as was so inviting and I knew I had to be inside of her immediately. I stepped behind Bella and ordered that she unhook her corset. With my hands holding her hips she undid the hooks and let her tits free. I palmed them from behind while I ground my jean covered dick against her ass.

"Is this what you wanted? You want me to fuck you?" I asked as I bit her earlobe.

Bella shrieked yes as I pulled my zipper down. I left one hand on her tit as I pulled my cock out. With a few rubs of my head up and down her slit I slid inside her slowly. With my pelvis pressed against her ass I waited to adjust to being inside of her again. Filling Bella up was always amazing, she was so warm and tight, like she was tailor made just for my cock.

I slid out slowly and slammed back in, Bella's ass jiggling slightly with the force of my movements.

"Take my cock," I growled.

Bella moaned loudly.

"Listen to those sounds. God, I love your sounds," I panted as I set a hard, fast rhythm.

"Ugh, Edward, baby, fuck!" Bella grunted as I fucked her.

"Play with your tits, baby."

Bella's little hands started kneading her breasts and I couldn't help but close my eyes, willing my orgasm to slow its approach. I wanted to come so bad but I wanted Bella to come even more. I looked down as I palmed Bella's ass with my left hand, her puckered hole visible as her cheeks spread. I remembered how she moaned when we showered back in Forks when I touched her there and I desperately wanted to do it again. I let my thumb slide down to where we were joined and gathered some of her juices on the pad of my finger. Using my thumb I traced her crack until I met the soft skin there and pressed in slightly. I could feel Bella's walls clamp down on me as she moaned loudly. I pressed a little harder, not letting my thrusts stop. My thumb slipped inside her slightly and Bella's body tensed up.

"Relax, baby," I cooed as I tugged on her nipple ring.

Her body relaxed and my thumb slid in further. I pulled out some and pressed back in just as I slammed my cock into her harder. Bella's whole body shudder as her orgasm approached.

"Oh. My. Fuck!" she screamed.

I could feel her released seep out of her as she came harder then I'd ever seen her. She screamed for me over and over, my name a mantra on her lips. The feel of her orgasm pulled me over the edge and I thrust inside her once more and held still. Stream after stream of my release shot inside of her. My breathing was erratic and heavy as I stilled my body. The chest of my shirt was soaked and after removing my thumb from her to push my pants down my legs and to the floor.

"Holy fuck!" Bella gasped as I slid out of her body.

"No shit," I huffed tiredly.

"Now I know why the twins get off on that shit."

Bella and I both chuckled as he tried our best to clean up quickly.

After a quick text conversation we were informed that Alice and Jasper would be staying. I decided that after that sex romp we'd need a nice cleansing shower. Bella smiled the whole way home and as we entered _our _apartment I kissed her sweetly on the mouth. The overwhelming urge to make love to her had consumed me. We helped each other undress and climbed into the large shower where I washed her body and she washed mine. The rest of the night was spent in bed where I made sure to show her just how happy she made me.


	7. The Bad Girl Bella: Red House

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight or any of SMeyer's characters. We just like a potty-mouthed Bella who wants to corrupt a sweet Edward.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship. With Edward finally in LA our favorite couple is able to rekindle their once dying love. With new drama and old friends Prudeward and Bitchella begin a new journey. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair, cause she makes me smile with her comments.**

**Chartwilightmom A/n: Tomorrow is Luvrofink's Birthday, so give her some love. :)**

_Chapter Seven: The Bad Girl Bella: Red House  
_

Waking up the next morning after visiting the D/s club, I knew I had to fucking tell Edward.

"Eddie?"

"Hmm."

We are still naked in bed, the sunlight beaming through the loft, clearly indicating that it was around noon.

"I need to tell you something."

His arms stiffened around my body. I took his silence as the signal to continue.

"Do you remember," I pause and steel my resolve. "The bet?"

"Yes. Why?" he inquires.

"Well, I had to make a deal with Jasper and Alice. Shit. Sort of a resolution for me backing out," I explain.

"Go on," he growls.

_Gulp._

"That was the resolution."

"What was the resolution?"

"Last night," I pause and sigh, shaking my head back and forth in regret for telling him this next part. "When we were in Europe, Jasper and Alice visited a similar club on their own. They bragged about how great it was, relentless almost until I gave in and told them that if they dropped their fucking hold over Lola, I would go with them to one here in L.A. I knew it was coming, so when Jasper's birthday came up, I told them now was as good a time as any."

"You know you guys are sick, right?"

"What? Wait, you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad? I got to witness you in tight leather, your tits popping out of that corset, you allowed me to spank you and then fuck you. I ask again, why would I be mad at you?"

"I just thought that you might be mad that I didn't fucking tell you about this before hand. That I fucking tricked you into going," I whisper.

He loosens his hold and pulls me over to lay on my back, crashing his lips against mine.

His kisses are forceful, dominating over mine as he moves his body to hover over mine. "I love you," he purrs in my ear as he enters me.

He dominates as he fucks me, yes, fucks me. Causing me to cry out, begging him to send me over the edge, only the way that he can.

The next several months move swiftly with schoolwork keeping us busy. Edward was already signed up for basic pre-law classes, so he has to wait until fall to start his path to music. At least several nights a week, I come home to find him composing, switching between his guitar and the piano.

Whenever I see him concentrating on his music, I have to stop and stare. His face is so expressive with his brows creasing and his lips pinching as his thoughts overtake his body. I can't help but wonder what he is thinking about when he composes. _God, I just fall more in love with him._

Before we know it exams are upon us and my summer schedule is getting full. I have already signed up for summer classes, taking two courses for the first session and one classic and a music lab during during the second. My summer classes are solely focusing on music. I start my summer job, if you can call it that, as a gopher at Twilight Records. _I just hope I don't fucking blow it._

Exam week proves to be a bigger bitch that I could have imagined. With my full class load, all I am doing is studying, eating and sleeping. I'm lucky that I get a fucking shower everyday. What fucking sucks the most, _no sex_. It's not like I don't want to, or that Edward doesn't want to. It's the fact that we are both too tired or too fucking busy to fuck. _I am so looking forward to the end of classes._

I'm tense, and irritable to the point that I am snapping at everyone and everything. So I decide to take matters into my own fucking hands. _Literally._

It's late in our final exam week and late one afternoon, I have just come home from another exhausting exam. Edward is still on campus, in the middle of his full day of exams. I don't expect him home for at least another hour and a half.

Dropping my bags at the kitchen table, I form a kickass quick plan. I strip and take a quick hot shower to relax. I light a few candles and turn on some jazz to fill the room with the right mood. With my new cleanliness I head back to our bed and crawl up on top of it, wearing nothing but my short black silk robe. It has been a while since I have pleasured my own self, but it's like riding a bike, you never fucking forget.

I lean over to my bed table and pull open the bottom drawer to take out the silk bag that I haven't seen since Edward and I got back together. My favorite battery operated friend joins me on the bed while I lie on my back, opening the robe to reveal my naked body. I apply the right amount of lube, generously coating to prevent any dry spots. One of my hands goes to my breast, kneading as I move to pull and tug on my nipple ring. _Best damn things ever!_

The other hand grasps my toy, push the button to turn it on and rub it on my needy clit. Hitting the metal, the vibrations are incredible, I almost forgot how awesome this is. I continue to rub, then insert my vibrator and pump myself into orgasm twice. The best fucking part about this Bella-self-pleasure-session is that I get to visualize Edward fucking me, and call out his name as I come. The whole time that we were apart, I pleasured myself, but tried to not think of his face, just his cock. But then afterwards I would feel so guilty, somehow sullying our relationship.

I clean up, put the candles out and put on a tank top, sans bra and some boy shorts. I have just enough time to cook us a quick dinner. We still have two more days of exams and studying will be the only fucking thing going on tonight. At least I will be a little more fucking relaxed.

As I enter the kitchen, the front door opens and Edward strolls in with a big fucking grin on his face.

"What up with you?"_ Shit, he's early, glad I finished before he arrived._

I move to the refrigerator to view what is available for a quick dinner.

"No-thing," Edward drawls.

He comes up behind me, wraps his arms around my waist pulling me back into his body. His breathing is heavy and grinds his hard on my ass.

"I take it that your exams went well?" I whisper.

"Yes," he purrs. His voice is dripping with want. I should be spent, but I'm not. _Could bypass fucking dinner for Edward? Hell fucking yes._

Before I have a chance to respond to his silent request, he quickly spins me around and passionately kisses me.

Breaking the kiss, he launches me over his shoulder and marches us into the bedroom.

_Guess I was wrong, there will be fucking going on tonight._

Exams end and school is over for me for two weeks before summer session starts. Since I have some time I decide to jump head first into working over at Twilight Records.

My first day, I awake early, leaving a sweet smiling in his sleep Edward in bed. I put on my black skinny jeans, an old Led Zepplin concert t-shirt that I found in a vintage store, and my Doc Martins. Mounting Lola to drive over, I can't help but smile at what a great beginning to summer this is.

Entering Twilight, I am greeted by a fucking chaos storm. Esme and Carlisle are at the front desk tearing through stacks paperwork.

"Hey," I tentatively speak.

"Bella, so glad you are here," Esme huffs. "Take these, alphabetize." She forcefully request motioning to all of the papers on the desk.

They leave me in the wake of their mess. I take the papers and spread them out on the front desk to make sense of everything. An hour later, I have a nice neat stack. As I wipe the imagery row of sweat from my brow, the front door opens.

"Welcome to Twilight Records. How can I help you?" _Okay, who the hell are you and what have to done with snarky Bella?_

"I'm Alec Winters. I have an appointment with Carlisle. I start my internship this summer."

"Sure. Have a seat."

Not sure how to use the phone systems yet, I take the stack of papers and make my way back to Carlisle's office.

I knock and open the door. Carlisle is sitting calmly at his desk, doing some work on his laptop.

Carlisle is very handsome, platinum blond hair, fair skin, toned with a few age lines that show stress that he has endured over the years. _No doubt from Alice_. He has piercing blue eyes and some ink that I know is hidden under his button up shirt. To the outsider, Alice looks nothing like him, she favors her mother. But it is Carlisle's spirit that Alice has inherited. The liveliness, the craziness and the thirst for life and love.

"Carlisle, there is an Alec Winters in the lobby here to see you. He says that he starts his internship today," I professionally state.

"Alec?" Carlisle's head pops up from his trance.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. It is time you meet him."

I quirk an eyebrow but follow Carlisle back out to the lobby where there is a nervous Alec bouncing in his fucking seat.

"Alec, thanks for coming in this morning. We are a bit short staffed," he states extending his hand out to greet him. "This is Bella Swan, a volunteer for the summer, and my daughter Alice's best friend."

He extends his hand towards me to shake. We shake and Carlisle leads him on a tour of the building, letting me tag along even though I have been in the building before. Alec is quiet on the tour, but is attentive to what Carlisle is explaining. I am as well. Alec is above me on the totem pole, but that doesn't mean that we aren't starting out in the same fucking place. Once we are done, we wind up back in the lobby.

"Bella, could you man the front. Our receptionist, Bree is out sick today."

"Um, sure. Just give me an overview on the phone system," I request.

The rest of the day passes quickly. The phone and front desk prove to be fucking busy. I get to run my first official gopher task by retrieving lunch for the whole office.

"Okay, we have sandwiches, salads, and drinks for everyone," I state in a huff putting the large box down on the conference room table. Within a matter of minutes, the food is gone, and I am left with a half of a chicken salad sandwich and a bag of chips for lunch. Lucky for me, my bottle of water is never too far away.

"Did you want to join me for lunch?" a quiet voice asks from another part of the conference room.

I turn to see Alec sitting at the far end of the table with a different half of a chicken salad sandwich.

"Sure."

During lunch, Alec and I talk and get acquainted with each other. I learn that his is in between his junior and senior year at UCLA and is majoring in music. We talk about classes and he gives me advice on course and teachers to take and avoid. _Most fucking informative._

The end of May and the beginning of June breeze through. My classes are in full swing, and with my full schedule I _almost_ forget a very important day.

_Edward's birthday._

I'm not sure what to get him as a gift, so I do the smart fucking thing and ask him.

"Hey babe, what would you like for your birthday?"

He turns to me and grins like the cat that ate the canary.

"What?" I inquire.


	8. The Good Boy Edward: Hey, Shawty, It's Y

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Eight: The Good Boy Edward: Hey, Shawty, It's Ya' Birthday!_

It was times like these that I was sure there was a God, because only God could give me the perfect birthday present idea. After walking in on Bella pleasuring herself without her knowing I was there, I had to slip back outside and make more noise to alert her. I also had to manage the raging hard on I had in my fucking jeans when she walked out to greet me, her face all flush and glowing.

When Bella asked me what I wanted for my birthday I blurted out the only thing on my mind right then, I wanted to watch her.

"What do you mean, watch me?" she asked as she eyed me skeptically.

"Well, I've never really seen you get yourself off and I think I'd like it. You could put on a little show for me, baby," I purred.

Bella's cheeks went a little more pink and I knew she was wondering if I somehow knew what she had been doing before I came in. We hadn't had a lot of alone time together so I knew that her, uh, _needs_ weren't being met as frequently as we both would like.

"I think I can do that," she said with a coy smile.

We had dinner together that evening and she told me all about that douche Alec. Apparently, he was_ above_ her on the totem pole but she didn't seem to mind. I think she was starting to have some sort of hero worship complex about him. It was "Alec's so great at this" and "He's so awesome at that". I was ready to find that fucker and punch him in the nuts.

Let's just say, I was a tad bit jealous of the ass.

"So, the two of you work together a lot?" I asked her.

"Mhm, Carlisle and Esme think it's good for me to shadow him, you know, get a feel of the managing side of things," she answered between a bite of her pasta.

"All the other office girls get kind of pissed because apparently he's _sooo_ good looking," Bella giggled.

I think I was two seconds away from bending my fork.

"So you think he's hot?" I asked, desperately trying to keep my voice even.

"Well, he's certainly no Edward but he's got a certain appeal," Bella joked as she waggled her well groomed eyebrows.

That shit wasn't funny. I was feeling kind of angry so I decided we'd change the subject. There was no need to get upset about Bella having a good relationship with a co-worker who could help her out.

The rest of the night we spent fucking on every surface of the house until we both passed out from exhaustion in _our _bed. I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and when I padded out to the kitchen I saw Bella in only a cherry print apron and a pair of red lace boyshorts.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked as I slid up behind her.

I wrapped my hands around her hips before letting them ghost upwards but before I could touch her breasts she moved out of the way and smacked my hand with a greasy spatula.

"Ow!" I yelped as I rubbed the forming red spot.

"Hands off the cook if you want any grub," she growled playfully.

I took a seat at the stool while Bella slid over my cup of coffee. She went back to the stove and started plating the bacon she had been frying. I groaned loudly when she leaned down and pulled a heaping plate of waffles out of the oven. She placed that on the counter in front of me and my mouth started to salivate as the aroma wafted towards me. I was grateful when Bella got us some plates and sat down next to me. I hated to admit it but I totally gypped her and loaded up my plate. She sat slack-jawed as I shoveled the food into my mouth like a Hoover vacuum.

"I'm guessing that shit's good?" Bella quipped as she stared at me.

"Mmhmm, ish vewy goo," I mumbled with a mouthful of waffle.

"Everyone wants to take you out to Crazy Eights for your birthday on Friday night," Bella told me.

Crazy Eights was a bar with dueling piano players and a small band. I'd heard of it before but we've never been. I was looking forward to drunk singing and dirty lyrics.

"That sounds cool," I said with a smile.

My birthday was on Thursday so celebrating it on a Friday night would be good. Hopefully Bella had something planned for Thursday night.

"Oh, have you talked to Carlisle?" she asked.

He'd called my phone but I hadn't returned his call yet.

"No, not yet," I shrugged.

"Maybe you should," Bella suggested.

It seemed like she knew something I didn't.

After finishing our breakfast I went into the living room and called Carlisle. He picked up after a few rings and sounded pretty enthusiastic to talk to me.

"Hey, Edward, my boy," he said cheerily.

"Hey, Carlisle. Sorry it took so long to get back to you," I apologized.

"No problem. Listen, I was wondering if you'd come down to the studio this week. There's someone I want you to meet. I know you're almost done with classes but I think we should start seeing what you can do in the booth," he explained.

Carlisle wanted me to help produce someone? I was about to pee my pants.

"Jane's new to LA and she's got a good voice. I want you to sit down with her and come up with a sound that would be great for her. If we like it then you're going to be in charge of the project," Carlisle said.

I was dumfounded.

"Really? Wow! That's great, uh, thanks," I mumbled through my daze of disbelief.

"So, how does tomorrow sound?" he asked.

"Tomorrow's great. AM or afternoon?" I asked.

"Morning would be best. It's a lot slower around here," Carlisle suggested.

We ended the call a few minutes later and I found Bella sitting on the back of the sofa with a small smile.

"Did you know about this?" I asked.

"Yeah, Carlisle asked if I thought you'd take it," Bella shrugged.

The look on her face told me that although she was happy for me, something wasn't right.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked as I turned toward her.

"I don't know, baby. I just kind of feel bad. I mean, I've been busting my ass at Twilight and I've yet to be given any real responsibility. You aren't even done with school yet and Carlisle's handing you a potential gold mine," Bella said sadly.

It was kind of fucked up.

"Well, maybe you could tell him that you're ready for more responsibility. Maybe if he sees that you're really hungry for it he'll throw you something," I suggested.

"I guess you're right. It just sucks because I shouldn't have to do that. Carlisle and Esme know this has been my dream since I was younger," Bella stated.

I knew she had a passion for it and it was kind of making me angry that they were overlooking her. She deserved a chance, more than I did.

"I think you should talk to them," I told her again.

"I will. I really am happy for you though, baby. You're going to do so great," she said sweetly before leaning over and kissing me.

We were lazy the rest of the day. We only left home to go to the grocery store before we were back in the loft being bums. We made love right before bed and I dozed off thinking about what my meeting with Jane would hold.

Bella had an egg and ham sandwich waiting for me when I woke up the next morning. She kissed me sweetly and wished me luck as I flew out of the loft and made my way to the studio. Bella had given me a tour previously so I knew where I was going. When I got to Carlisle's office he opened the door and ushered me in. Sitting across form his desk was a beautiful girl around my age. Her hair was raven black and her skin was pale and she had olive toned skin. She was pretty but definitely not Bella.

"Edward, this is Jane," Carlisle introduced us.

We shook hands and she eyed me like a piece of candy. I knew I'd have to squash any attempt at flirting on her part.

"I couldn't believe Bella kept this a secret," I said to him.

"Well, I did tell her that I wanted to be the one to tell you," he said with a wink.

"Who's Bella?" Jane asked.

"Oh, she's Edward's girlfriend and an intern here," Carlisle said as he eyed me.

_Good job, old man! _

Jane didn't seem to like that. Her little nose wrinkled with her distaste but I was glad that Carlisle was as perceptive as he was.

"Well, let's get you to one of the empty offices and you guys can get started," Carlisle offered as we filtered out into the hall.

As we traveled down one of the hallways I saw a tall blond guy passing by. He gave me a bit of a sneer that came out of nowhere, I didn't know that asshole.

"Good morning, Alec," Carlisle said politely.

"Morning, Carlisle," he answered stiffly as he eyed me.

So that was Alec. Damn right he wasn't no Edward. That guy was a serious asshat.

"Don't mind Alec, he's a bit grumpy in the mornings. I don't know how Bella puts up with it sometimes. He's good at what he does though," Carlisle shrugged.

"Bella said she's been working with him a lot," I piped in.

"Yeah, pretty much all the time. I wanted her to get a feel for how things run because I got a demo in the mail from her friends in La Push. I was hoping that by the end of the month I could bring them out here," Carlisle told me.

I wanted to do some ridiculous happy dance. Carlisle hadn't forgotten about Bella, he was just biding his time.

"Won't Alec want to get first dibs since he's interning for that kind of thing?" I asked.

"It's my call. He's only interning here. I've heard on the grapevine that he wants to work at Volturi Records so I'm not going to offer him a place here is he's not planning on sticking with it. I want people I can trust," Carlisle explained as he opened up the door to an empty office.

"Get to work, kids," he ordered with a playful smile.

Jane and I entered the office and as she went to close the door I stopped it and pushed it open all the way.

"I don't want it to get stuffy," I explained.

I really just didn't want to be alone with her. We spent the next few hours going over what type of music she liked and what she felt were her strong points. I had her sing a few pieces to get a good handle on her range and style. All and all, she was pretty amazing. I knew that if we could get the right songs and sound that she could be phenomenal.

"I'll talk to Carlisle about getting some songs for you. I'm not really sure how that works here but you'll have a say in them, I'm sure," I explained.

I felt that she had a pretty good pop punk kind of vibe. There weren't too many female lead singers in bands out there that were really on the map. If we could find some good band members for her then we'd be set.

"I've done that kind of thing before. There are a few guys I know here in LA that might be good for it," Jane offered.

"Well, have them come in next week and we'll see what Carlisle thinks," I told her.

She had toned down the come hither eyes and I was grateful. I wanted to be able to work with her and I knew I couldn't do that if she was trying to get in my pants.

When I got home I told Bella all about my day and she smiled and kissed me, excited that I was really into it. The next few days passed in a blur as I focused on my summer classes and my own writing. When I woke up on Thursday morning the house was empty and Bella had left a note on the fridge. I felt kind of bad that Bella wasn't there to wish me a happy birthday but she said she had to run some errands. I spent most of my morning just fiddling with my guitar and making notes on the project with Jane.

It was well into the afternoon when Bella came home and I was kind of pissed that I hadn't seen her all day. She came fluttering into the kitchen with bags of shit and her face was flushed from the summer heat. She had on a red bathing suit top underneath a white wife beater. For bottoms she had on a pair of denim shorts that barely covered her ass. She also had on a pair of gold flip flops with per perfectly manicured toes on display. God, I loved her feet.

"Happy birthday, baby!" she sang as she threw her arms around me after setting all that shit down.

"Mmm, I missed you," I mumbled into her hair.

"I know but I needed to get all of this done if we were going to spend the rest of the day together," she told me.

"So, when do I get presents?" I asked childishly.

"Not now. I'm going to make us lunch and then you get present number one," Bella said as she started pulling food out of one of the bags.

Bella had started using those reusable bags from the grocery store. She pulled out a rotisserie chicken that smelled heavenly, a loaf of bread, some relish, and sour cream and Cheddar chips.

_My favorite._

I sat in the kitchen while Bella cut up the chicken breast and made us some chicken salad. She piled it on some of the freshly baked Italian bread and we had lunch together. After we were done eating Bella told me she needed to shower and that she'd be out in a bit and that I was to wait in her room. I did as she asked after placing our dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I really wanted to go in the bathroom and shower with her but I refrained. I had some self control. A few minutes later, Bella came out completely refreshed and clothed in a sinful outfit as I sat dumfounded on the bed.

"You told me the other day that you wanted to watch me. So, I'm here to put on a show for you," she purred as she fingered the left strap of her see-through bra. The pink mesh material covered her breasts but allowed me to see every inch of her. There was a little black bow that hung between her breasts like she were a present. Low on her hips was a scrap of the same pink material that hugged her sex. I could see her bare pussy, taunting me as she slowly slid the first strap of her bra over her milky white shoulder.

"You can look but you can't touch," she said huskily as her left hand brushed the right strap of her bra.

The material fell to the crook of her arm as she folded her arms across her chest. The movement squished her boobs together and I wanted to place my mouth between them and blow. Very slowly Bella reached behind her and unclasped the bra as she swiveled her hips, giving me little dance. I felt my cock jump as she held the poor excuse for a bra on her left index finger, dangling it out in front of her as her right arm covered her breasts from me. Bella playfully tossed the fabric at me and it landed across my left thigh. She sauntered forward before dropping her arm and exposing her naked breasts to me. Her pierced nipples were taut and my mouth watered as I thought about tugging on the shiny metal with my teeth.

"Baby," I moaned pathetically.

"This was what you wanted," Bella whispered as she moved forward and straddled my lap.

I fought to keep my hands at my sides as she leaned forward and picked up something off the bed behind me. She quickly flipped on the stereo in our room and the sounds of N.E.R.D's song _Lap Dance _started thumping through the speakers.

_Dirty Dog  
I'm, I'm a dirty dog  
I'm a dirty dog  
I'm, I'm a dirty dog  
Dirty Dog  
I'm a dirty dog  
Dirty Dog_

Bella dropped down hard against my erection and brushed her hot center against me. I hissed loudly as she started grinding against my hard-on.

_I'm an outlaw (I'm an outlaw)  
Quick on the draw (Quick on the draw)  
Somethin' you've never seen before (Never Seen)  
And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face  
I got somethin' chrome (I got somethin' Chrome)  
And I got it from home (I got it from home)  
And it ain't a microphone (Ain't it a mic!)  
And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face  
It's so real  
It's How I Feel  
It's this society  
That makes a nigga wanna kill  
I'm just straight ill  
Ridin' my motorcycle down the streets  
While politicians is soundin' like strippers to me  
They keep sayin' but I don't wanna hear it..._

Bella kept on grinding against me as the song went on. Her body moved so seductively to the grungy beat and finally I couldn't stand it. I let my hands grip her ass and shoved up against her hard. Bella immediately stopped and glared down at me.

"No hands," she barked.

I quickly moved my hands back to the bed as the rest of the song played.

_Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free_

Bella slid off of me then and toyed with the waistband of her panties. She slowly lowered them as her hips grooved to the music.

_It's a raw night (It's a raw night)  
Who wants to bar fight? (Who wants to bar fight?)  
Well come on alright (Well come on)  
And I dare a mother fucker to come in my face  
Baseball bats (Baseball bats)  
I got somethin' for that (I got somethin' for that)  
It goes bla ka ka kat (You know what that is)  
So I dare a motherfucker to come in my face  
It's so real  
It's how I feel  
It's this society  
That makes a nigga wanna kill  
I'm just straight ill  
Ridin' my motorcycle down the streets  
While the government is soundin' like strippers to me  
They keep sayin' but I don't wanna hear it_

Bella turned around and bent over, bringing her panties with her as she exposed her beautiful ass and pussy to me.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I saw how wet she was.

_Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free_

Bella looked over her shoulder at me as she straightened up before she turned back around and tossed me her panties. I grabbed them in mid air and brought them to my face, smelling her delicious scent. I moaned loudly as I breathed her in.

_When you think of Harvey, think of a Harley  
Blue denim, spiked wrists and crombie  
Lap-screws and tattoos that's all me  
Two guns, both arm's feelin' like Fonzie  
You can find me drunk, whip it it might crash  
Or find me chillin with crackers, who like Clash  
Find me in court smokin' that nice grass  
Burnin' the flag, all in the name of white trash  
It's Harvey baby, Christ on the arm I'm gnarly baby  
Fuck with me? Not hardly baby  
And you know the flow, im Godly baby  
So lets party baby  
Chicks nick-name me pilot, they get high off my dick  
I take 'em to my home, they call it the cock pit  
Time for take off, their panties they drop quick  
Now that's first class fuckin, and that' some fly shit_

Through that next verse Bella danced in front of me, her breasts swaying as she moved. Soon her hands ghosted over her body, pulling at her pretty nipples. I swallowed hard as her hand dipped between her legs. She spread her legs slightly and let her two fingers spread into a "V", opening her up as her other hand rubbed over her clit and down to her entrance.

_Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Well you can get this lap dance here for free  
Oooh baby you want me?  
Now you can get this lap dance here for free_

The song finally finished and Bella ordered me to turn around. I moved and faced the head of the bed as Bella busied herself in a nearby drawer. She walked around me and got on the bed, spreading her legs to me. In her hand she had a purple vibrator that was pretty large. I was grateful that it wasn't as big as me but as soon as she started playing with herself again, all thoughts went out the window.

"Mmm, that feels good," she purred as her fingers toyed with her clit.

"Does it look good, baby?" she asked.

I nodded dumbly. I don't know how she expected me to speak.

My dick was painfully hard as I watched her slip two of her fingers inside her. Bella's back was arched off the bed as she used her fingers to please herself.

"Harder," I grunted.

Bella opened her eyes and smile devilishly at me before plunging her fingers in harder. She looked so fucking hot as she fucked herself for me.

"What about your clit, baby?" I asked coyly.

Bella brought her left hand up to massage her clit and her moans got louder. She quickly slid her fingers out of her and held them up to me.

"Lick them," she ordered.

I leaned forward and did as she asked, sucking her arousal off of her. She tasted so fucking good. As I sucked her fingers clean Bella picked up the vibrator with the other hand and started teasing her entrance with it. She slid the shaft up and down her slit, coating it with her juices.

"Would you like to fuck me with it?" she asked breathily.

I nodded my head and replaced her hand with mine. I slowly let the plastic cock slide inside of her before I flipped the tiny switch on the end. Bella moaned my name loudly as the vibrations stimulated her.

"Mmm, do it, baby," she cried as I slid the vibrator inside of her all the way.

I tried to concentrate on pleasing her but all I could think about was how much better it would be if it was my cock.

"I want to be inside you," I croaked.

"Let me fuck you," I begged.

Bella nodded her head furiously and I tossed the vibrator to the side before standing up to get naked. My dick was pressing painfully against the seam of my jeans and I hissed as I lowered the zipper. I stripped out of my clothes as Bella's hand went back to teasing her pussy. She watched me as I got undressed, her eyes hungrily devouring me. I climbed on top of her and settled between her legs on my knees. I grabbed her legs and spread her wide as I slid inside of her. Both of us groaned as I pressed fully against her. I closed her legs and held them against my chest as I plowed into her. I watched hungrily as Bella's breasts bounced as I fucked her. Her mouth flew open in a perfect "O" as I thrust into her as hard and as fast as I could.

"Fucking tease," I grunted as I slammed harder.

My balls were smacking against her ass and she was crying out so loud. We were frenzied and insatiable as she gripped the sheets to hold herself still.

"Oh, God! Edward!" Bella screamed as her muscles clenched around my dick.

The force of her orgasm pulled me with her and we were both coming. My body went liquid as our bodies stilled and I begrudgingly slipped out of her and fell on the bed next to her shuddering body.


	9. The Bad Girl Bella: Red House Summer

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry.

AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

Beta'd by Linsadair.

_Chapter Nine: The Bad Girl Bella: Red House Summer_

A few hours later, I watched Edward as he napped, looking so peaceful after his first present. I was more than happy to pleasure myself for him. After all, over the past year, he is the image in my fucking head during every session.

I let him sleep and took a few minutes to watch him as a grin and a smirk would form on his face, causing me to smile. I can only imagine the fucking dreams that boy is having.

Removing myself from his grip on my leg that was casually thrown over his body, I decided to take another shower, needing to clean up for the second part of his birthday.

As I let the water wash over me, removing the sweat and sex, I hear music filter into the room and the guitar cords of one of my favorite songs. _God, I love me some Jimi Hendrix._

As I close my eyes and enjoy the music, swaying my hips slightly as I start to wash my hair, I feel a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Hmm, you must have read my mind," Edward purrs in my ear.

"So that's what you were dreaming about? Showering with me?"

"More along the lines of this," he coos, rubbing his hard cock against my ass.

Moaning, I push back and rub my cheeks against his dick soliciting a hiss from him.

"Put your hands on the wall," Edward commands.

I don't speak but comply. _God, I love it when he takes control_.

"Spread your legs a bit and fucking hang on," he huskily commanded in my ear before running his hands along the sides of my wet body.

He slams his cock roughly into me causes me to moan loudly.

"Oh, God." I groan.

He starts slow, pulling almost completely out. Glancing back, I am honored with seeing a huge grin on Edward's face.

"See something you like, baby?" I purr.

He grunts and starts pounding me relentlessly. One of his hands moves to my breast, pulling on my nipple ring. The other moves to my clit, concentrating on the piercing, rubbing and slightly tugging.

My body reacts, coiling and contracting as my mouth starts to express the pleasure that my body is having.

Clenching around him, my orgasm vibrates through my whole body causing Edward to loose his control over his own orgasm, spilling into me with full force.

An hour later, we are getting dressed, after I have picked out his clothes. He raises and eye brow at me, but doesn't question my fucking choice.

Wearing his faded blue jeans, and favorite Johnny Cash t-shirt, and his worn chucks, he is smiling while watching me finishing getting ready.

I put on a dark blue jean mini skirt and a few layers of red and white wife beaters over Edward's favorite purple bra, before slipping into my red peep toe heels.

"Come on, baby. We are going to be late," I say grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door.

We rush out of the loft, down the elevator, with gentle touches between us, the energy from the afternoon and shower swirling around us. He pulls me back to his chest and peppers my neck with kisses as the elevator descends.

Continuing our touching, neither one of us wanting to break the connection that we have, we approach the door and open it.

"Happy Birthday!" Jasper and Alice yell as we enter their apartment.

Edward pulls me back a little closer to him, his shy side coming out a bit.

"Thanks, guys," Edward states.

"Come on, you have a few presents to open," I tell him pulling him over to their couch.

There is one huge box and a few gift bags sitting to the side of the coffee table.

"Present time!" Alice exclaims.

We all sit and Alice hands Edward one of the gift bags.

He raises an eyebrow and reluctantly takes the bag. Opening it he finds a nice supply of guitar strings and picks.

"This is from Jasper and myself. Something to help you," Alice gushes.

"Thanks, guys," Edward says appreciatively.

I grab the next gift bag and hand it over, it is larger and heavier, but he quickly pulls the tissue out to find a small stack of sheet music notebooks.

"I thought this could help you too," I quietly state.

He kisses me quickly, "I love it. Thanks, babe."

I stand up and move over to the big box. "Are you ready for this?"

"Should I be?" Edward questions.

"Come on, Edward," Jasper encourages.

Edward stands and starts to rip the simple paper pulling and tugging till all there is left is a plain box.

Alice hands me some scissors to open the tape. The lids pop open and Edward pulls out of the box an Indiana 6-string acoustic electric guitar in a vintage tobacco finish.

"Oh my God, Bella," Edward whispers. "This must have cost a fortune."

"Carlisle helped me a little on getting a great deal," I answer his doubt.

Before I can watch him admire and puck a few cords, he has me in his arms, holding me close to his body with his face muzzled in my neck and hair.

"I love it, and I love you. Thank you for making this a great birthday," he whispers.

"I love you too. You're welcome."

Jasper clears his throat and we pull back to look at the smiling D/s twins.

"We have reservations in twenty minutes, come on," Alice quickly ushers us back out the door.

We decided to take Edward out for a nice simple dinner before we party it up tomorrow night at Crazy Eights with all of our friends.

We head over to a little Mexican restaurant that Alice and I like to frequent. Dinner is casual as we laugh and enjoy the evening before going back to the loft. I persuade Edward to play something on his new guitar, _naked._

The following day, we lounge around the loft, making love in between Edward playing on his guitar. The sight of him with nothing but part of the sheet draped over him while he plucked on the strings was enough to send my fingers ghosting over his legs, distracting him in the right ways.

Later we get dressed up and head over to Crazy Eights. I met Alistair Sterling, who owns the piano bar from Carlisle one day when he dropped by the studio for a tour. I was lucky enough to be the one to give him the tour, in which I was given the idea for the piano bar for Edward's birthday. In talking to Alistair, I quickly asked him a favor and he gave me his card.

_It's nice to be making contacts in the business._

I called him a few weeks later when we got closer to Edward's birthday and he helped me reserve a table and suggested coming by to work with the players. I decided to pick out a song, memorize it and work on it a bit before going in blind.

The morning of Edward's birthday, I knew that he would be pissed that I disappeared, but I was down at Crazy Eights working with two of their lead players, Demetri & Caius. On stage they simply went by D & C. They were a huge help, giving me pointers, and Demetri showing me how to hop on the piano and perform some sexy moves.

To say that they were excited about my upcoming performance was a fucking exaggeration. It had been since I first started dating Edward that I had seen two men drool over me. It was very encouraging.

When we arrive, we find a good deal of our friends sitting at a reserved table.

"Happy Birthday, Edward!" the group yells as we approach the table.

I let Edward sit down while Alice drags me off to the bathroom to go over our plans.

"Did you get a chance to practice today?" she asks.

"Once in the shower, but I had to whisper," I explain.

"Good, with all the times that you went over this yesterday morning, it shouldn't be a problem for you. I saw Demetri when we arrived and he mentioned to me they would pick your 'request' out after ten."

"Great, that gives me a little time for some liquid courage. I can't believe that I am going to get on that fucking stage and sing to Eddie."

"You and me both," Alice giggles.

When we arrive there is a black haired pale girl standing next to a sitting Edward with her hand on his shoulder, laughing at whatever he is fucking saying.

Now, I'm not usually the jealous type. I offer everything that Edward fucking needs, but seeing this _girl _with her hands on Edward, all I see is fucking red.

Alice pulls me towards the table and I walk around to the other side of Edward and sit down in his lap.

"Who's your new friend, babe?" I coo running my fingers through his hair, effectively making her move her hand off of his shoulder.

Edward has a stunned look on his face for about five seconds before he snaps out of whatever he is thinking to introduce us.

"Bella, this is Jane, the singer that I have been working with," he states before turning back to her.

"Jane, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

She reaches her boney fucking hand out to shake mine and I take hers, trying not to crush her wimpy grip.

"Nice to meet you. Edward says that you have some talent," I offer.

"Oh yeah, aren't you interning at Twilight?" she sweetly jabs back.

_Oh, honey, two can play at this game._

"Yeah, I'm working hard, learning everything while working on my double degree," I state back smiling. "Eddie is great at helping me relax from all the tension that working with prima donnas at the studio. His hands are complete magic."

"Oh, Edward, that would be great if you could use those magic fingers to help me relax after a studio session," she sneers but trying to sound sweet.

_Yeah, keep fucking kidding yourself, sweetheart. Not going to fucking happen._

We both start to stare down each, Edward gripping on my waist, knowing that I want to jump out of the chair and rip her head off. He leans forward and kisses my neck to help calm me.

"Shots!" Alice shouts.

The stare down is broken and I look over to see the waiter putting our drinks and a round of shots on the table.

"Thanks for dropping by, Jane. I'll see you next week at the studio," Edward quickly states, trying to inform Jane that we are done with her company.

Jane grins and stalks off to where ever the fuck she came from.

I smirk back at her as she walks away, just as I give Edward a passionate kiss.

We drink and talk with everyone during songs. I can just imagine Edward on stage giving it just as good if not better than Demetri and Caius.

Alice and I fake having to go to the bathroom, but make our way backstage to get ready for my 'request'. She fixes my hair, checks my blood red silk corset dress to make sure that everything is in place. I look down and see the top of Edward's tattoo, giving me the last bit of courage to get out there and do this for him.

"And now we have a special request for a special birthday boy." I hear Demetri purr into his microphone.

"That's your cue. I'll see you out there," Alice states quickly, giving me a hug and pushing me to the curtain.

I step out and am immediately blinded, but being here yesterday, I knew how to adjust the look on my face so I don't squint. I smile and sway over to Demetri who hands me an extra microphone.

"Come here, big boy," I coo the first words of _Christina Aguilera's Nasty Naughty Boy._

I continue to sing the song, moving around on stage, zeroing in on Edward sitting stunned in the crowd. My hips sway and touch my body as Demetri and Caius provide me some backup vocals. Towards the middle of the song, as we worked on it yesterday, I sway over to Demetri's piano and use the stool that they have for me to get up and perform some seductive moves.

As the notes end, I purr into the microphone one last time. "Happy Birthday, Eddie."

The crowd erupts and I blush realizing that there are other people in the room besides Edward.

I still have my sights on him. He is wearing the biggest grin I have ever seen. I take a bow and give the microphone back to Demetri giving him a silent thank you before turning to Caius for the same.

Walking back to the table, Edward stands with a look on his face that says that I am either in a ton of trouble or I am going to be dragged home and fucked all night long.

"Bella," Edward growls pulling into his embrace. "That was the sexiest fucking thing ever."

Edward then plants a kiss on me that definitely tells me that I am not in trouble and he _is_ going to fuck me till morning.

The end of the first session of summer school comes to an end, and I have one week off till the second session starts. I plan on being at Twilight most of my time, but taking a little time to relax, hitting the beach.

One afternoon, after my finals, I make my way over to Twilight on Lola and pull into the gated parking lot. Getting out of his car is Alec.

He comes over to admire Lola and we chat a little about my classes being over until second session starts in two weeks.

I see Edward's Camero in the parking lot.

"I bet he is working with Jane again," I tell Alec.

"Yeah, they have been trying to put some tracks together for her. She can be a real slave driver," Alec explains.

We talk more as we walk in the building, going right for the studios to find Edward.

_I need a hug and a kiss and talk dirty in his ears._

Pulling studio B's door open I am greeted by a sight that I never thought I would fucking see: Jane kissing Edward.

"What the fuck, Eddie?" I yell.

Jane pulls back, and I can tell that she has Edward pinned to the wall by her tiny fucking body. They both look over at me and Edward turns white as a ghost.

"Bella," Edward nervously states.

Jane grins at me and places her hand on Edward's face.

"Get your fucking hands off my man, Jane!" I growl.

I launch myself at her, grabbing on to her fake hair and yanking her back off of Edward. As I pull my arm back to punch her as she tries to wiggle free from my grasp, a strong pair of arms pulls me back, but I continue to hold on to her hair and drag her with me.

"Let me go!" Jane cries.

From behind Jane, Edward appears and starts to pry my hand from her hair, pulling on her, causing her more pain. Good!

"Bella, let go of her," Edward tries to reason with me.

"Why the fuck should I?"I yell.

"Bella!" Edward yells at me.

I freeze and release the bitch's hair. Not because of some reason that Edward spouted out to me, but from the shock that he yelled at me; _like he was taking her side in this fight._

"Eddie?" I quietly ask. Before I know it, tears are starting to form and my mind is forming all kinds of scenarios of what happened before I arrived and reasons why Edward would yell at me.

I rip myself away from Alec and bolt out of the studio, down the hall and out the door. I wipe the tears from my eyes and put my helmet on before getting on Lola.

Riding Lola back to our loft, I am easily focused on riding and driving versus what just happened.

I arrive back in one piece, park and rush up to the loft, slamming the fucking door behind me, placing my body against the door, falling to the floor.

Ten minutes later, there is banging on the door

"Bella!" Edward yells from the other side of the door. "Come on, baby. She attacked me," he explains.

"I believe you, Edward. I just don't think you realise what happened back there. To see her kissing you and then you yelled at me!" I shout back.

"She pushed herself on me. I tried to fight her off, but she was too aggressive," he offers.

"Edward, you yelled at me!" I yell.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I would do anything for you, Bella," Edward whispers.

I hear his fist pound on the door one more time and I sigh, knowing what I want. I want Edward, then, now, and forever. I know that he didn't kiss her, that she pushed herself on him. He loves me and _would _do anything for me. _Time for him to fucking prove it._

I stand up, unlock and open the door. Edward is standing there with both hands leaning on the door-frame.

"Really?" I ask shyly, waiting for the kill on something that I know he would not want to do.

He looks at me, defeat in his eyes, his body flinching, his arms begging to hold me and make things right between us.

"You know that I will do anything for you," he whispers, lowering his head.

I take a step out of the loft and put my hand under his chin and raise his head.

"Good, I want you to prove it," I confidentially state.

"Name it, I'll do anything."

"I want you to get your cock pierced."

"W-what?" Edward stutters.

"You heard me," I growl back at his hesitance.

He blinks, trying to process what I have requested of him.

"Now," I add.

_Gulp._

I step back into the loft, grab my bag, lock the door and pull a shaking Edward back to the elevator.

Inside the four walls, I can sense he's still trying to process what is going to happen. He doesn't resist, but is robotically moving through my lead.

I push the stop button on the elevator and move to stand before him.

"You said that you would do anything for me. I love you and I want you forever," I start. "This is actually something that I have wanted for you for a long time. Um, Jasper has one and when Alice and I researched the different kinds, it became a fantasy of mine, that my man would have one," I explain.

He blinks and swallows loudly, and shakes his head.

"There is one more thing," I pause. Oh shit, he is not going to like this. "There is a four to five week recovery, so we won't be able to have sex or anything until you are healed."

His eyes go wide and his breathing picks up.

"I had to go through the same thing when I got my clit done. You don't have to worry about anything," I coo as I push him firmly against the back wall of the elevator and start to unbuckle his jeans.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward chokes out.

"I'm going to give you the best blow job of your life," I purr.

I pull him out, and he is already semi-hard, so I get on my knees, lick his cock and start to stroke him. Less than a minute later I have him in my mouth, deep throating him, swirling my tongue and caressing his balls.

He hisses and his balls tighten within a matter of minutes before I tug hard on his balls and feel his hands in the back of my hair. He begins to trust into my mouth, so I relax and take him in as much as I can. I continue to pull hard on his balls and he hisses then groans before he looses everything, coming hard into my mouth.

Swallowing I look up to focus on his face to see Edward's eyes rolling back into his head. I lick and clean him before tucking his flaccid cock back in his jeans.

He pulls me up off my knees and kisses me passionately before pulling back, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry," he whispers.

I don't reply but let him hold me while I lean over and hit the resume button on the elevator.

We continue our silence as I drive us to the tattoo parlor that I have been looking at for some new ink, that I know they does piercings as well.

I pull up in front of Phoenix Tattoo , and Edward starts to shake again.

He follows me in and I chat with Carmen about what we are wanting and she jumps up and down letting us know that they have an immediate opening.

"Her husband is going to be the one performing the frenum piercing," I whisper to a still visibly nervous Edward.

I lean up and kiss his cheek, "Don't worry."

Carmen steps into the back to inform Eleazar, giving him time to get ready for us then pops back out a few minutes later to call us back. I lead Edward back and his eyes widen when he sees the room and Eleazar.

I admit, the first time I saw him, I was intimidated, being a bigger guy than Emmett, he soon found out that he is nothing but a big teddy bear.

Edward lies on the table and Eleazar explains everything to him, the procedure, the care and the healing. His breathing picks up and Eleazar asks him to take off his pants.

I take the opportunity to help calm Edward and take the extra rolling stool to put myself at his head. Placing my legs around his head and my breast in his face, he smiles instantly.

"I love you," I coo.

He smiles, still having problems finding his voice in this situation. He needs to fucking relax more or he is going to jump out of the chair.

As Eleazar starts to prep Edward, I lean down, letting my breast lie against Edward's cheek while whispering in his ear.

"Just think of how fucking hot it is going to be, metal on metal as you pound me the first time we have sex after you have healed. The sensations are unlike anything you have experienced during our love-making. This will bring you to new heights and reactions that you won't be able to comprehend."

I watch as Eleazar pierces Edward and Edward hisses. I press my breast till my clothed nipple is close to his mouth as I continue my dirty talk, trying to distract him from the pain.

"And the next time I suck you off, you will feel that piece of metal against my teeth as your cock goes in and out. The pull that my tongue will perform as it licks and caresses that over sensitive skin will be pure torture before I take that magnificent cock and have you fuck my mouth."


	10. The Good Boy Edward: Why Is It Always Me

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Ten: The Good Boy Edward: Why Is It Always Me?_

_Week One of Recovery: _

_It hurts to put clothes on. I'd go fucking commando but jeans rubbing my shit would be excruciating. _

_Week Two of Recovery:_

_Bella walks around naked and I cuss at her for making my dick hard. It's not like I could do fuckall about it. _

_Week Three of Recovery: _

_I thought about taking up running to relieve the stress, but wouldn't you know, having my dick bouncing around in my shorts isn't a good time. _

_Week Four of Recovery: _

_I evilly brought Bella close to orgasm and then left her to stew. HAHA! That'll teach her not to convince me to shove a needle through my cock, EVER AGAIN!_

_Week Five of Recovery: _

_I may or may not have cried when Bella vowed to never have sex with me again after I teased her. I also have taken up having therapy sessions with my Johnson to try and soothe his hurt feelings. _

I loved Bella like no other and as I sat and waited for her to get home, I really hoped that the pain I endured would be worth it once I got inside her again. I tried to distract myself all damn day. I was off so I played video games, strummed the guitar. I even scrubbed the fucking toilet and I _do not _do bathroom duty. Our whole place was spotless which I was sure would give me some extra points with Bella. Last night she retracted her statement about never fucking me again so I was going to make sure she made good on her word. I'm talking like as soon as she walked through the door.

"Baby," Bella cooed as she shut our front door behind her.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella setting her purse and keys down on the entry table.

"Hey," I purred as I got up from my seat.

I stalked over to her and pulled her into my arms. It was hot outside so her body was kind of sweaty and I could smell the leather and gas that permeated around her. I definitely knew why girls liked a man who came home greasy from working in a garage. Bella always smelt so good after taking a ride on Lola. It was like leather, oil, sweat, and just fucking Bella. I wanted to eat her up.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. I didn't really take any time to press my tongue against her lips but Bella pulled away before I got any action.

"Honey, we need to talk," she said.

That was like the worst sentence in the English language.

"Okay," I said nervously.

"Well, I would've told you had I known, but we're going to be having company," she said.

I let out a huff and glared at her. She had me fucking freaking out.

"What the hell, Bella! I was scared you were going to kick me out or some shit. Don't do that to me!" I cried as I pressed my palm against my rapidly beating heart.

Bella just giggled as I glared at her.

"I'm sorry, baby. Well, Rose and Emmett are coming to visit. I know you and Rosie haven't really gotten along and this is your place now too. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with them staying here. Alice and Jasper are having some work done downstairs and don't have room for them," Bella explained.

She wanted to ask me because her home was my home. I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face.

"Of course, baby. They can stay here. I'm sure I can hold my own with Rose," I told her.

Bella hugged me excitedly and I knew that I'd surely suffer through Rose's bitchiness if it made Bella happy.

"When are they going to get here?" I asked hoping that we'd at least have a little bit of time to get our fucking sex on.

"Like ten minutes. They thought it would be nice to surprise us but Emmett got lost," Bella chuckled.

I groaned loudly, "Five weeks, Bella! Five weeks! I'm dying!"

"I know, baby, but I'll make it up to you tonight," Bella promised.

I didn't know how she was going to do that, not with the Edward-hater in the house.

"We're going out to eat with the D/s twins so you need to get ready," Bella said as she sauntered off to the bedroom.

I followed behind her, letting the sway of her hips torture me before she slipped into the closet. I dug around my drawers and found a pair of black pants.

"Can you pull out a shirt for me?" I asked Bella.

She tossed a grey v-neck tee at me that I pulled over my head. I removed my pajama pants and toed on my Chucks. Bella came out shortly with a pile of clothes in her hands and told me she was going to get in the shower. That meant that I would have to open the door for our guests. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Emmett standing there with bags around him. He looked a little helpless with Rosalie's purse thrown around his neck so I helped pull all their shit inside.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Oh, she's yelling at some creep who tried to grab her ass," Emmett shrugged as he dropped a large suitcase on the floor.

I snorted because I could definitely see Rose ripping some crazy dude's nuts off.

"Damn, this town is fucked up!" I heard Rose screech as she came into the loft.

"Hey, Rose," I offered as I looked over at her.

"Heya, Eddie-boy," Rose chuckled.

I wasn't sure if she was happy to see me or just in a good mood from kicking someone's ass.

"Where's Bella?" she asked.

"Taking a shower," I answered.

"Hmph, bitch can't even wait to greet us," Rose huffed.

"Well, it's hot as ball sack out there and she was riding Lola. Maybe she didn't want to be a sweaty mess when she saw you," I spat.

"Whoa there, Eddie-boy, rein it in," Rose snorted.

_It seemed that Rose liked me sticking up for Bella. One point for me!_

"How's LA?" Emmett asked.

"It's great. We've been having a good time. I've been doing some producing with a girl down at Twilight," I told them.

"And what's Bella been doing?" Rose asked, clearly upset that I wasn't doing the lackey shit her girl was.

"She's still interning," I told her.

"Well, that hardly seems fair," Rose spat.

"Actually, he's got something coming up, but Carlisle wants it to be a surprise so keep it tight lipped," I told them firmly.

"Oh, well, okay then," Rose sniffed.

"Hey guys!" Bella squealed as she came running out of the bathroom.

She still had her hair wrapped in a towel but she at least had clothes on. Emmett and Rose got up from the couch and hugged her tight.

"I'm so glad you guys are here. I'm sorry we don't have another bed but we've got a blow up mattress that you guys can use," Bella explained.

Rose and Emmett waved off her concern.

"I'm starving. We need to go round up the freaks downstairs and get some grub," Emmett bellowed as he rubbed his large hands together.

Bella padded back towards the bathroom and finished doing her hair. Rose went with her for that girl chat crap they do while I fired up the Xbox for Emmett and me. When Bella was through we met Alice and Jasper outside their place and headed toward Sho Gun, a Japanese steakhouse that was near Twilight.

"I want some sashimi!" Alice said excitedly.

"I don't want any of that raw shit. We have to sit at a grill table so I can have some damn steak, oh and shrimp. Yeah, surf and turf my friend," Emmett chimed in.

"'Ello, ho may I take yo' ordah?" the tiny Japanese lady asked as she shuffled over to our table.

We order some green tea and Japanese beers before placing an order for some sushi. Bella and I opted to share two rolls of sushi and a plate of Hibachi.

"What are your plans while you're here?" Alice asked Rose.

"We want to take a trip to Mexico and were hoping you guys could take off to come," Rose said.

We hadn't done that yet and I was excited about going to a different country. It was pretty common for Californians to take a short trip south to Mexico but we hadn't really had the time.

"That sounds great! Fucking road trip!" Jasper yelled.

We finished our dinner and retreated back to our place. The girls stomped off to our room while the three of us guys got back on the Xbox. We were busy playing Modern Warfare 2 while the girls giggled and threw clothes everywhere. I looked over and saw at least three of Bella's dresses out in the middle of the floor. For someone who hated a mess, Bella sure liked to make one.

"What the hell are they doing?" Jasper asked as he eyed the discarded clothing.

"Well, we are going a trip so I'm pretty sure that's going to mean shopping," Emmett snorted.

Sure enough, thirty minutes later Bella came out telling me they were leaving to go to the mall. The three of us just nodded and returned back to the game.

"How you like living with B?" Emmett asked.

"We've had our moments but it's been great. She's been really great," I told him honestly.

"Yeah, especially when she attacked that bitch you were kissing," Jasper snorted.

He knew that Emmett was going to pound me into the ground.

"You did what?" Emmett yelled.

"Calm the fuck down, dude! Jane attacked me and Bella caught her," I explained.

"What do you mean she attacked you? You're a fucking dude and she's a chick," Emmett snarled.

"I didn't want to injure her, you ass. I'm pretty sure that if I left a mark on her _after _turning her down I would've been in deep shit," I spat.

Why couldn't anyone see that? Jane seemed like the sneaky manipulative type. I didn't want to give anyone any reason to doubt my behavior with her.

"Jasper, you're an ass," Emmett grumbled.

"I know, but that shit was funny," Jasper giggled.

"I need a fucking beer," I sighed as I got up from the couch.

I was getting tired of people always doubting me. Sure I left Bella but we were over that shit. I knew Bella had a right to freak when she saw me with Jane but after we talked about it, she understood. Everyone else needed to have faith in me the way she did. Right then I really missed her. I wanted Bella to come home and cuddle with me.

"Edward, you got your dick pierced?" Emmett yelled from the living room.

I popped the cap off of my beer bottle and sighed.


	11. The Bad Girl Bella: That's What Friends

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter __Eleven: The Bad Girl Bella: That's What Friends Are For._

BPOV

Rose follows me back into our bathroom to chat with me while I finish getting ready.

"Well, it seems that things have been working out for you two love birds," Rose teases.

Since I left Forks, Rose and I don't get to talk on the phone very much. She is usually under a car and I am usually at work or in class. So we have taken the opportunity to keep I touch with emails.

"I could say the same fucking thing about you, Rose," I state.

"Is he behaving, treating you right? No more fuckups?"

"Yes, he's been fine since the whole 'Jane' incident," I explain. "And he took his punishment very well."

Rose steps closer and looks back to shut the bathroom door behind us, "What did you do to him? You never did tell me in our emails."

I stop putting my makeup on and turn to look at her. Taking a deep breath, "I got him pierced."

We both smile, and then we giggle.

My secret desire to having my man with a pierced cock has only ever been shared with Alice and Rose. Then Jasper got the twenty questions treatment from me after he had his done.

"No fucking way," Rose sighs.

"Yep. And you should check out his ink on his arm. My boy loves me," I grin from ear to ear.

"My boy loves me too," Rose gushes.

She raises her left hand and starts to wiggle it at me in the mirror. "Holy fuck!" I yell seeing the large bling resting on her finger. "Why didn't you send me a picture?"

I pull her hand to mine to examine the ring up close. It is completely Rose; an antique art deco ring with a prong set round diamond, three tiers on each side with additional diamonds in a white gold setting.

"You could land planes with this ring," I mumble gazing at the ring. _Shiny_.

"I know," Rose coos. "Who the fuck would have thought that Em could have picked out such a great ring?"

"He would do anything for you," I tell her. Not like Rose needs a reminder of how great a guy Em is but it's a good thing to acknowledge it sometimes.

"Apparently so will Eddie." I blush at her words.

I sigh and go back to putting my makeup on, fixing my hair, and completing my outfit. Tonight is casual, so I slip on a pair of dark blue jeans, a red halter top and my mosaic rainbow heels.

"Rose, what are you and Em planning to do after dinner?"

"Don't know. We are tired, but going out to some bars would be fun," she muses.

"Do you think you could go out with Alice and Jasper? It's been five weeks. I owe Eddie," I plead.

She looks at me like she used to when I did something wrong with a car. I know it is my fault and I am going to have to fix it.

"Five fucking weeks!" I whisper yell. "If I had realized how hard it would be on both of us, I would have never let it happen."

Her glare morphs into a grin and I know that she will do what she can to give us some time to ourselves after dinner.

"Thank you," I sigh acknowledging her silent agreement.

Dinner is tons of fucking fun. Emmett trying to talk to the cook and the wait staff is about the funniest fucking thing I had seen from him. The food is simply wonderful as Edward and I feeding eat other. I don't think he realizes how much of a turn on that is for me.

When Rose asks us to go to Mexico, I have to hold myself to the chair so that I don't jump out. Even though we would be with the gang, Edward and I really needed to get away.

These past five weeks were killing me, and I know he isn't doing any better. Somehow the embargo on our sex life made us crankier than Squidward from Spongebob.

Just thinking about having Edward's cock in me later makes me wet. I was beyond fucking excited to have my sex life back.

We arrive back at the loft and Alice, Rose and I head to my closet to check out what I have to wear. Our excuse to the boys is we're looking for stuff for Mexico, but in truth, the girls are trying to help me figure out what to wear for Edward tonight.

Five weeks is a long fucking time, and I want tonight to be unforgettable.

"We need to go to the mall," Alice states shaking her head at my clothes.

"I agree," Rose says.

"Good thing there is a mall just down the road," I pause picking up my purse on the floor. "Let's go."

"Baby, we're going to run to the mall for a bit," I tell Edward leaning down to give me a kiss bye.

Once in the mall, we go right for the lingerie shops, which fortunate for me, there are only three in this mall.

The first two are commercial chains and really don't have anything unique to offer. But the third is a unique boutique that has imported pieces from all over the world.

Alice, Rose and I are all looking over the racks when the three of us picked up the same piece in different colors.

"Found it," the three of us exclaim at the same time.

"Well, shit," I mumble.

"Guess we all have great taste," Alice concludes.

Of course, we all buy the same beaded lacey teddy in different colors. The teddy is beautiful, adorned with lace and pearls everywhere, spaghetti straps that lead to the back centering at the top of the thong.

"Eddie is going to jizz himself when he sees you in this," Rose states as we make our way out of the lingerie boutique.

"I believe that is the idea," I agree.

"Now where?" Alice asks.

"I think we need some dresses for Mexico," Rose suggests.

We shop a little more, gathering some outfits for Mexico, talking about all the things that we could do while we are there.

"I want to go snorkeling," Rose states.

Alice huffs, "Fuck that, I want to scuba. I need to find me a sunken ship."

I giggle thinking of all the things that I want to do in Mexico, mostly things with Edward, in our hotel room.

"And what the fuck are you giggling about, Bells?" Rose questions.

"She was thinking about fucking Eddie," Alice interjects.

I sigh, "Yes, I was thinking about fucking Eddie."

"We don't blame you. It about killed me when Jasper was healing," Alice explains.

"Well then you know how bad I want to get home right now," I mumble.

We finish up shopping, purchasing some new shorts and sundresses before heading back to the loft.

The boys are still on the couch playing video games.

With my arms full of fucking bags, and the one small black bag, I make my way back to our bedroom. Alice and Rose follow me and help me quickly get the bedroom cleaned up before pushing me into the bathroom for my wardrobe change.

Putting the beaded lace teddy on makes me feel even sexier than should be allowed, the lace snuggly covering my body, my ink on display, and my tits perky and happy in the material.

I slip on one of Edward's blue button down shirts that is large enough on me that it could double as a dress.

There is a small knock on the door, "Bells, can we see?" Rose whispers.

I open the door and flash the girls before buttoning up.

"Damn, if I played for the other team," Alice groans.

I give Alice a quick kiss on the cheek as I pass her leaving the bathroom, "Thanks, sweetie."

Following Alice and Rose, I pad back out to the living room. Edward is helping Em blow up the air mattress, setting it in the far corner of the living room, while Jasper is sipping on his beer still lounging on the couch.

"Eddie, do you want to get that extra screen we have for them? I think it's in the storage closet."

He turns and his eyes bug out of his head as he takes in my appearance.

_Oh, honey, you haven't seen anything yet._

Collecting himself, he nods as he walks pass me, and I push up on my toes to kiss him quickly on the lips.

Once he is out of earshot, I turn back to the gang.

"Okay, I hope you guys have fun. Alice and Jasper, show them a great time," I motion to the front door.

"What's the fucking rush, Bells? Aren't you and Eddie coming with us?" Em asks.

I roll my eyes and walk over to the kitchen to retrieve the spare keys.

"Do you really want her to answer that question?" Jasper questions.

Em and his sweet face contort while he thinks and just like a light bulb hanging above his head, it goes off and he figures it out.

Grinning at me, he speaks, "Just make sure you don't break his dick."

"Come on, genius," Rose coos, pushing Em to the front door.

"Here are the spare keys, just put a listen on the door before coming in," I whisper handing the spares off to Rose.

Giving me a wink, she ushers everyone out. Closing and locking the door, I unbutton the shirt, folding each side against each other, keeping it closed. I rest up against the door, waiting on Edward to return.

A few minutes later, Edward comes back in, carrying the screen. Being that it is large and awkward, his view is block of what is in the room.

"Just set it up at the foot of the bed, baby," I purr.

He huffs as he sets it up, then turns around with a confused look on his face.

"Were did Emmett and Rose go?"

"Oh, they wanted Alice and Jasper to take them to a few bars," I explain batting my eyelashes.

Edward grins. "So does this mean that we are alone?"

"Yep, for a few hours at least," I whisper releasing the shirt, revealing the teddy underneath.

He takes the five steps needed to reach me, pulling me in for a searing kiss.

I manage to tear his lips away from mine, but his only travel to my neck, working the buttons on my shirt.

"Baby, come to bed. I believe we have some serious fucking to do."


	12. The Good Boy Edward: Is It Really So Wro

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Twelve: The Good Boy Edward: Is It Really So Wrong? _

I'm ashamed to admit it, but after Bella announced that we had a lot of fucking to do, my body went on autopilot. I was so fucking horny that I paid fuck all attention to her lacy underwear before going in for the kill. I knew she'd picked out something beautiful and sexy, but that shit was in my mother fucking way. Bella gasped loudly as I ripped and tore the fabric until she was just fucking gloriously naked.

I ravaged her pretty pierced nipples and used my fingers to get her all nice and wet. Bella was panting and moaning like crazy and I knew it had been too long for either of us. I vowed that I would never be out of commission that long again. I didn't care how good that shit was fixing to feel. Never. Again.

"Please, baby, yes," Bella moaned as I rubbed the head of my dick against her slick folds.

Bella's hands gripped her thighs, spreading her legs as wide as possible as she lay on her back. The tops of her legs were pushing into her tits and her head was thrown back, exposing her long and beautiful neck. The way both the metal from our bodies rubbed together as I teased her had me clenching my teeth. I slowly slide inside of her before we both let out a low groan. Bella's body was so tight and warm, slick and wet for me as always.

"You missed me, baby?" I taunted her.

Bella nods her head frantically and pulls her legs back towards her even further. With her body bent in half as I grab her ankles and begin to pound into her furiously. The friction our movements make has me so close to coming that I have to consciously try and hold it back. I knew that after so many weeks without her I wouldn't be able to hold off for long.

"Play with yourself, baby," I grunt.

Bella let go of one of her thighs and slowly slipped her hand between her legs. I watch in rapt fascination as she rubs her pierced little clit, her cries growing louder by the second. Watching her turns out to be a bad idea as I lose my grip on my control and spill inside of her right before Bella gets hers. Never and I mean never have I ever come inside of Bella before she had an orgasm. I felt like a prick for not being able to hold it. The sensations from the piercing and from being without her soft body for so long were too much to handle.

I immediately pull out of her and slide down her body. With my face firmly planted between her legs I suck her tiny little bud between my lips and flick it with my tongue. Bella grips my hair tightly in both fists as she begs me for more, begging me to make her come. I can smell our sex mingled with the coconut lotion she used. The smell was divine and made my mouth water as I press two fingers inside of her. I assaulted her soft swollen pussy until I felt her orgasm gush from her body, leaking all over my hand. I know it's a mess, both of our release mingled, but I couldn't find it in be to be disgusted.

I quickly crawled back up her delicious body and pulled to my chest as I lay down on our bed. I sighed happily into her hair as Bella snuggled into me.

"Thank you, baby," she cooed softly as she brushed her nails over my arms.

"No, thank _you_," I chuckled.

"Well, we're both thankful, so that's that," Bella huffed playfully.

We napped a little after that. I drifted off into a light sleep until I felt something warm and wet traveling down my body. I lifted one eye open and saw Bella place a wet open mouth kiss to the skin right above my belly button.

"I think we ought to let you experience a blow job now that you're all better," Bella purred before descending her mouth to my dick.

She expertly used her tongue and teeth to teas the sensitive skin of the head of my cock. She tugged on the piercing with her front teeth, giving me a playful growl before swallowing me whole. I went from turned on to spent in just a few minutes as Bella coaxed a powerful orgasm from my body.

There was a knock at the door some hours later. I threw on a pair of shorts and padded to the door, hopeful that the noise wouldn't wake Bella up. Standing in the doorway were our closest friends. Rose and Emmett were smiling wildly as the looked over my shoulder to find Bella.

"Where's Bella?" Emmett asked like a grinning fool.

"She's asleep," I yawned, scratching my bare stomach.

"Well, wake her ass up! We're going to Vegas!" Emmett cheered loudly.

I could hear my love groan at the noise and I momentarily wondered if I could get away with smacking him the way Rose did so often. My angel was tired after all our fucking, she needed her rest.

"Edward," Bella sighed as she padded out into the living room.

"Our friends are announcing our trip to Vegas," I sighed as I stepped aside.

Luckily, Bella had a robe on when our guests bulldozed me to get into the loft.

"We want to elope," Rose gushed as she moved toward Bella.

Alice was doing some weird vibrating, like a wind-up monkey.

"Vegas! Vegas!" she chanted happily.

Looks like we're going to Sin City.

Bella excitedly packed our bags. She shooed me out the door with the promise that I'd bring back coffee and treats. I don't know why the hell she thought I wanted to leave our nice warm bed, but I did that shit anyways. I grabbed Jasper and Emmett and made them come along. I wasn't about to leave to get them food after they rudely interrupted my sleep.

"So, you're really getting married?" I asked Emmett as I drove us to a nearby store.

"Yah, man, I'm so excited!" he said with a wide grin.

"I'm going to ask Alice soon," Jasper chimed in.

We both looked at him and he just shrugged. Of course he would marry Alice. They were the fucking D/s twins, who else would he find that kind of fuckery with?

"What about you and Bella?" Emmett teased.

"Do you think we're ready for marriage? Because I don't. We're just too crazy right now. We've got a lot of stuff ahead of us with Twilight and we're still working the kinks out from before," I sighed.

I was pretty sure that Bella was it for me. That didn't mean I was ready to put a ring on it.

_Thank you Beyonce, and your leotard wearing ass!_

We pulled up to a Starbucks and I reluctantly paid way too much money for some damn coffee and scones before driving us back home. There were a shit ton of luggage stacked near the front door. I didn't know how long we were going to be gone for, but it honestly looked like we were moving. Girls had way too much shit if you asked me.

"How much of that shit is mine?" I asked with a smirk.

"This right here," Bella sang as she held up a small vintage leather suitcase.

It looked like something my grandpa would own.

"Thanks, baby," I cooed before handing her the overly large caffeine fix.

"Alice already called her dad and got us the time off. We'll be gone for a week," Bella explained.

A whole week in Sin City with Satan's Mistress herself. I was sure to be in for one hell of a ride. We loaded up my car and piled in. The backseat was filled with four bodies as I drove us to the airport. Bella whipped out a credit card to buy our tickets which I scowled at.

"Hush! It's Charlie's and he knows we're going. Be quiet and let me spoil you," Bella snapped.

I shrugged and decided to go with the flow. With the way things were going with Jane, I knew I'd prove myself to Carlisle and it'd be champagne wishes and caviar dreams for Bella and me before long. I knew I'd have a way to spoil her without using my parent's money. The thought of earning my keep and treating Bella like the goddess she was with my own money made my heart swell. We would make it on our own.

I leaned over and kissed her temple, relishing in the goodness that I felt radiating throughout my whole body. Love was in the air like some fucking Disney movie and I was on cloud nine.

The plane ride was eventful. It all started when Bella asked for a blanket before tugging down the zipper on my jeans. Two hand jobs later and I was snoring like a baby. I felt something tickle my nose and when I snorted awake I found that Emmett was leaned over the seat with a lock of Bella's hair between his fingers.

"Wakey, wakey," he teased in a mock whisper.

Bella grunted and rolled to face the other direction. Emmett wasn't paying attention to her and still had a grip on her hair. When Bella moved it caused him to pull that lock which made Bella yelp and jolt awake. She turned and sneered at him before snatching the wavy piece of hair out of his fingers.

"What the hell!" Bella snarled at him.

"I'm sorry, baby B. Edward was snoring and so I tickled his nose," Emmett said with a puppy pout.

"He was snoring?" Bella asked with a grin.

"Like a freight train!" Alice giggled from the isle seat across from us.

"I was not!" I argued.

"You were asleep, so how the hell do you know?" Jasper reasoned.

"Fuck you guys!" I pouted as I slouched in my seat.

"Aw, poor baby. Want me to make you feel better?" Bella purred as she slipped her hand into my still unbuttoned pants.

I jutted out my bottom lip and nodded slowly just as Bella wrapped her small hand around my dick. I stifled a loud groan as she ran her thumb over my piercing which didn't go unnoticed by our friends.

"Dude! Is she giving you a hand job right now?" Emmett asked in horror.

"You're damn right!" I smirked before turning back around to enjoy my woman.


	13. The Bad Girl Bella: Viva Las Vegas

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations, which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

_Chapter Thirteen: The Bad Girl Bella: Viva Las Vegas_

"Hard Rock!" I scream pulling up to the hotel.

Rose and Emmett had quickly checked into weddings in Las Vegas with the help of Alice and decided on a wedding package at the one and only Hard Rock Hotel & Casino. They kept it a secret from Edward and me just to see the reactions on our faces when we pulled up.

"Eddie, are you alright?" Emmett asks slapping Edward on the back. Edward stepped out of the cab, and is standing in front of the hotel in a daze.

"Um, it's Hard Rock," he mumbles.

I skip over to him and wrap my arms around his waist, "Come on baby, and let's get checked in." I lean up and kiss him on the cheek, but he still doesn't move. So I push up and nibble on his ear. "Eddie, I need you to fuck me in ten minutes or I'm going to explode," I purr into his ear.

He whips his head around to look at me and is sporting a wide-toothed grin.

"Well, let's not waste any time. Come on!" he shouts while grabbing my hand and pulling me into the entrance.

We all checked in, getting rooms in the Paradise Tower, king beds with views. We even managed to all get on the same floor.

Five minutes after getting into the room, Edward took me up on my demand and had me on my knees on the one of the stools, driving into me from behind, causing me to scream his name as he brought me to orgasm.

After we collapsed on the bed after our 'quickie', we cleaned up, unpacked and regrouped with everyone by the elevators to get some lunch.

"So where are we going to eat?" Edward asks on the ride down.

"Pink Taco," Jasper coolly states.

We all turn to look at Jasper. Alice and Jasper are in the back of the elevator, his arm wrapped around her waist, and a smug look on his face. With all of our dirty minds, and us we all must be thinking the same thing.

"Jazz!" Alice slaps his arm playfully.

"What? It's a name of a Mexican restaurant located here at Hard Rock," Jasper explains.

"Oh," several of us say in unison.

We all laugh either at the interaction between Alice and Jasper or from the dirty thoughts streaming through all of our heads. Oh to be able to read everyone's mind.

While we're eating, Emmett and Rose tell us about their plans for the wedding tomorrow. Everything is to be held here at Hard Rock. They chose the White Wedding package, and have made reservations for us to have dinner at Nobu after the ceremony.

"In the morning, Alice and Bella will join me for some spa time at Reliquary Spa. I have us signed up for the usual but we get to enjoy the bathhouse," Rose cheerily explains.

"Bath house?" Edward whispers in my ear.

I don't explain but smile at him, letting him figure out what goes on in a bathhouse.

"And us guys are going to be hitting the casino," Emmett exclaims.

I look back to Edward and see his eyes almost bugging out of his head. _Note to self, prepare Edward for gambling_.

After lunch, we all agree to spend some time lounging at the pool. I slip on my new gold sequined bikini with white trim before grabbing my sunglasses and my pool bag. Stepping out of the bathroom, Edward takes one look at me and growls.

"That's new."

"Just a little something I picked up the other day at the mall," I sweetly explain.

He takes three large steps towards me, growling as he pulls me into his strong arms. His mouth devours my neck, as his hands move to caress my backside before settling on my ass, as his hands knead my ass cheeks causing my body to overheat. My mouth is sucking on any available skin and my hands move to grab is hard dick.

We spend a few more moments 'probing' each other before there is a loud bang at the door.

"You two can fuck later, come on while the sun is still up," Emmet's voice booms from the other side of the door.

As I open the door I give him a quick smack on the head.

"What the hell, Bella?"

"Don't interrupt us why we are trying to fuck, please," I say sweetly to him.

His mouth hangs open and I drag Edward from the doorway and down the hall.

We spend the afternoon lounging at the famous Hard Rock Beach Club. The pool is one of a kind with Caribbean blue water and real sandy beaches. Edward and I are constantly touching each other, which I finally noticed when we got in the water together. I smiled realizing that it was a subconscious action on both our parts.

In the water, I hold onto his back, my hands rubbing up and down his chest, as the whole gang floats around the pool. We all talk, creating special memories together.

After spending some time with the gang, Edward and I end up secluding ourselves, sneaking up to lounge in one of the private cabanas on the upper level of the poolside. We pulled the curtains down and loosely around the cabana giving us some sense of privacy. As I lay there, resting my eyes, Edward roams his hands all up and down my body, tracing designs softly, eliciting goose bumps along my skin.

He spends long periods of time tracing my phoenix tattoo and even more time on the words on my hip. When I turn my head to look at him, he looks contemplative and lost in thought.

I watch him for a few moments, thinking back to how much we have been through over the past year. I didn't even notice when the date of our breakup came and went, trying to focus on the positive. We are together and happy.

Reaching up instinctively, I touch his cheek, bringing him out of his thoughts. I smile sweetly and pull his face and body down to mine. We snuggle and he stealthily slides his fingers to my center, rubbing and slipping easily into the wetness that only his touch creates.

As the sun starts to go down and our gentle touches all afternoon have heated us up, we decide to head in.

We are silent on the ride up in the elevator, just holding one another and gazing longingly into each other's eyes.

As soon as the room door closes, we frantically kiss. We consume each other as we shed our bathing suits and stumble eagerly to the bed.

"Oh, baby, yes!" I yell as he swiftly enters me.

"Bella, fuck, I love you," Edward's words stumble from his lips.

He makes love to me, but not as tenderly as he has in the past. Our bodies are greedy for each other, desperate to convey our hunger for each other. As he brings me to orgasm, he falls with his own, our bodies answering our wordless cries of our devotion.

After snuggling, we shower and get ready for dinner. I decide to wear a new dress that I picked up on that trip to the mall; an off-the-shoulder sequin and stud detailed dress. The deep red of the color is vibrant and reflects the searing passion that is radiating from me.

As Edward finishes getting ready in the bathroom, I sit down and put on my wrap up silver stilettos. I stand up and take one last look in the mirror, noticing the smile on my face.

_Who ever thought that being in love would make me this happy?_

Edward comes out and he is wearing a crisp black button down that he has the sleeve rolled up to his elbows, paired with steel grey slacks and black

My grin is mirrored by his as I take his arm as we leave the room. We are meeting the gang at Johnny Smalls with plans to attend a concert at Wasted Space afterwards.

The evening ends with us dancing at Vanity, one of the nightclubs at Hard Rock. The music is fantastic, but the dancing is better.

Edward grinds with me on the dance floor, his hands never leaving my body, touching as much skin as possible. After about an hour of moving against each other, he grabs my hand and quickly waves bye to everyone, dragging me quickly to the elevators.

As we enter an empty one to ride up to our room, he attacks me after the doors close, giving purchase to what he couldn't do on the dance floor.

I can't remember what happens next, all I remember is Edward, everywhere, all over my body, devouring, tasting, licking, sucking and fucking me until I couldn't see anything but stars.

We feel asleep, words and whispers of our love to each.

The next morning, the phone rings and its Alice giving us a wake-up call, telling us it is time for breakfast before the gang splits up for the day.

Rose planned for us girls to get ready in her room and meeting the boys for the wedding, giving someone what of a traditional feel to the wedding.

After breakfast, Edward gives me tender kisses, neither of us wanting to part from the other.

"You seem like your relationship with Edward is going well," Rose muses.

We are sitting in one of the pools in the bath house, after our massages, waiting on our waxings.

"Yes, we are very happy," I reply.

"And Edward's new jewelry? How is that working out?" Alice happily asks.

"Only you would ask that. It's wonderful. But you know how that kind of jewelry can enhance things," I giggle.

"Oh, yes I do," Alice smirks.

"Are you nervous?" I ask Rose.

"A little," she pauses. "I want to start a family," she admits.

"Rosey!" I exclaim jumping up from my spot in the pool making my way over to her to give her the biggest hug in the world.

"That's what makes me even more nervous," she admits after I release her from my death grip.

"Don't be nervous, you are going to make a wonderful mother," I explain.

"Hell yes, she is going to be the best mother ever," Alice includes.

We giggle about her new and talk some more about life with the boys, and how much everything has changed so quickly in just one year.

The rest of the time in the spa, we are get out facials, which helps me melt into a puddle of goo before my body is reawakened with a fresh Brazilian waxing.

We are served a light lunch before leaving the spa to return to Rose's room to get ready for the ceremony.

While we are getting ready, we talk more about the future.

"I know that Jasper is going to propose soon," Alice announces.

"Do you think you and Edward will get married some day?" Rose asks me.

"Um, I don't know. I never really thought about it," I state, more to myself than to answer her question. "I guess I just live for the moment and not really thinking about our future. We need to finish school and continue mapping our careers out first."

"I've seen the way he looks at you. And the things he has done for you. He might have fucked up in the past, but he is not above himself to admit it and work to correct and improve," Alice wisely states.

"When the fuck did you get so smart?" I joke with her.

"I've always been smart, you just chose to never use it," Alice jokes back.

We laugh, giggle and let a few tears escape as we continue to dress and get ready.

Rose wears an exquisite off-white strapless hi-low hemmed wedding gown with hand-cut glass crystals on a chiffon overlay. It has a corset back, strapless sweetheart neckline and a sweep train. She's perfectly matched with off-white beaded strappy heels.

She coordinated with Alice and my dress to be the same but in different colors. Our dresses are strapless with a contrast belt at our natural waistlines with an A-line skirt that has soft petals effect from waist to hem. Mine is baby blue and Alice's is pale pink.

All of our makeup is light and natural. Rose is wearing her hair up, with simple curls pressed all along the back. Alice with her hair is the same, spiky and a reminder of her fun nature. I pin mine back at the top of head and use the curling iron to place small curls around my face and flowing down my back.

We get a phone call from the wedding coordinator to let us know that everything is set up, the boys are in place and we can make our way down stairs.

Rose goes to the mini-fridge and pulls out three mini yager bottles and one box. She hands us each a bottle and opens the box to give us mini white rose bouquets. She has a matching one is that is just a bit larger than ours.

Opening my bottle, I raise for a toast. "Here's to Rose and Emmet, may you live well, love long and fuck hard."

"I second that," Alice joins in.

Rose smiles and you can see her fighting the tears threatening to spill. "I love you guys."

We shoot the bottles before making our way down stairs.

Entering the small room for the ceremony, I see only Edward at the front, standing next to Jasper. He looks so sweet and sexy at the same time.

I don't remember walking to the front of the room, and I don't remember anything in particular about my surroundings. All I see is Edward.

As I stare are him through the ceremony, instead of watching my friends bind themselves to each other, I think about how happy he makes me, and how fucking happy I am to have in my life. Whether we get married in the future our not, with him in my life, anything is possible.


	14. The Good Boy Edward: Going Home

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations, which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair.**

**_Chapter Fourteen: The Good Boy Edward: Going Home_  
**

I felt like we were in Oceans Eleven, or twelve, or whatever fucking number they were on now, as we walked into the casino. Jasper flanked my right as Emmett strolled on my left, both grinning from ear to ear. It really was a sight to see. Old dudes with old money and girls with too much cleavage (was there even such a thing?) along with touristy dads and poker faced sharks lined the tables while old bitties and desperate floozies cranked their arms at the slot machines.

I pushed the fedora out of my eyes some as I got a look at the place. I surveyed the black jack dealers, the roulette table, and settled my eyes on a poker game across the way. I elbowed Jasper and nodded my head. Jasper threw me a wicked grin before clapping me on the back and heading toward the open seat. He was a pro at poker and I knew he wouldn't be leaving empty handed.

Emmett grinned broadly as he eyed the roulette tables and soon he was off. I was left standing there so I decided to step up to the Black Jack table and try my hand at that. It took me a few hands before I finally started making some money. The dealer was a cute dark-haired girl that kept eyeing me hungrily. I gave her my crooked grin, the one that had Bella panting and horny, in the hopes that I'd dazzle her out of a few hands. With an arm full of chips I mentally patted myself on the back as I went to collect my cash. I wound up with a few fat stacks of bills before I saddled up behind Jasper to watch him play. I could hear Emmett's hollering from across the way as he once again landed on red. Jasper was piling up a pretty good pile of dough and by the end of the night I'd convinced the boys to keep my winning on the DL. I had something special I was saving for.

The night was fun and as it led into the following day I grew nervous. I wasn't quite sure why, but I felt like my stomach was going to fly away without me. Jasper fiddled with the rings in his pocket as we waited for the girls to arrive. As the ceremony went on I couldn't take my eyes off of Bella. I know that everyone is supposed to see the bride and how beautiful she looks in her dress, but my eyes only found one thing, _my Bella_. She looked so beautiful and the way she was looking at me had me wanting to read her mind. I knew that although we weren't ready to tie the knot, we were in this for the long haul and that was good enough for me. _For now. _

Once we were back in LA I checked our home answering machine and found three messages from my mom. Apparently, my dad was in the hospital for a minor stroke and she wanted me to come home.

"I'm going with you, baby. I don't care if they don't want me there, you need me and that's all that matters," Bella cooed softly as she rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I was sure that one or both of my parents would give us a hard time, but she was right, I did need her.

"Okay, but the minute they say something rude we're leaving," I promised her.

Bella just smiled warmly and kissed me on the tip of my nose. We hadn't even been home for an hour and she was already making plans to go back to Forks.

"Charlie said we can stay with him and Sue," Bella said softly as she came back out to the living room.

With my head in my hands I nodded awkwardly. I hated knowing that my father was hurting, but I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle his illness and their bad attitude. I was nervous about seeing them after all this time.

"We'll leave in the morning so you might want to call your mom and tell her to expect us," she added before slinking off into the kitchen.

I could hear her making something as I reached for the house phone. I dialed the familiar number and waited as it rang. After four rings my mother's breathless voice echoed in the phone.

"_Masen residence,"_ she sighed.

"Hey, mom, it's me," I answered heavily.

"_Edward! Oh, baby, I'm so glad you called!"_ she cried.

I spent the next fifteen minutes listening to my mother as she explained my dad's stroke and the surgery he had to go through. It was all so surreal that I wasn't able to wrap my head around it.

"Bella and I will be leaving in the morning," I told her.

The line went quite and I sighed heavily into the phone.

"Mom?"

"_I'm here,"_ she answered quickly.

"_Why is _she_ coming with you?"_ she asked.

"Mom, I really wish you wouldn't do this. I love Bella and she wants to be there for me. Can't you see that?" I asked exasperated.

"_Fine, I'm just glad your coming. I've got your room ready,"_ she told me.

"We're actually staying at Charlie's," I mumbled.

"_Well, why can't you stay at the house and Bella can stay with her father?"_ my mom huffed.

"Because she's coming to be with me! I'm not going to have her stay at her dad's house just because you can't be nice," I griped into the phone.

My mother gave a scoff, but I wasn't going to let her treat Bella that way.

"No, mom, you don't get to get offended. Bella should be the one to feel offended. She's been good to me mom, good for me, and she doesn't deserve for you to treat her like the plague," I growled.

"_Alright, alright. I'm sorry. I'll pick you guys up at the airport,"_ my mom backpedaled.

She knew better than to fight when she knew she couldn't win.

"Sounds good. Bye," I said before disconnecting the call.

I groaned and leaned back against the couch, letting my head rest against the leathery cushion. I could hear Bella's small feet move against the wood floor and up behind me. Her fingers dug into my hair and she scratched my scalp lovingly. Wasn't it enough that my dad was in the hospital? Why did my mom have to start with her Negative Nancy shit too?

"It'll be alright, baby," Bella said as her fingernails made patterns over my scalp.

"I know, it just fucking sucks!"

"Of course it does. I don't care what they think, Edward. We're together now and you're doing what's right by your dad," she explained.

She was right. Bella was always right.

I slept fitfully that night, waking up every few hours after dreaming about my parents yelling or my dad having another stroke. I wasn't sure that he'd be able to handle seeing Bella and me together. He'd just have to deal with it.

Bella squared everything away with Carlisle as I loaded our bags in the taxi. Alice and Jasper looked on with sad expressions and I gave them a small smile to let them know I was okay. Bella came out front and hugged her tiny friend as I shook Jasper's hand.

"It'll be alright," he tried to comfort.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think," Alice offered before wrapping her thin arms around my waist.

As I looked at Bella's hopeful smile I could only wish that I had their faith. I wasn't expecting anything good to come from our visit. Bella held my hand as we quietly rode to the airport. She helped me unload out two small suitcases before we sat to wait for our plane to board. We shared the buds for her iPod on the plane and I tried to take a short nap with little success.

My mother was waiting for us after we retrieved our luggage from baggage claim. She eyed Bella, who was wearing a pair of tight jeans and my Johnny Cash t-shirt, before her eyes fell on me. She gave me a watery smile before pulling into a hug.

"I' so glad you're here," she cooed softly in my ear.

It felt good to have her hug me, but the way she didn't show Bella any recognition was already grating on my nerves.

"You too, mom. I'd like to introduce you to Bella. Bella this is my mother, Elizabeth," I said as I pulled away from my mother's arms.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen," Bella said with a polite smile.

They'd lived in the same town and had never actually come face to face with each other, not that any of that shit was Bella's fault. My parents were stuck up and didn't associate anyone outside of their realm of society.

"Hm, you too," my mother dismissed her slightly.

I could see the hurt that flashed across my love's face. My fists clenched tightly, my nails dug into my palms as I bit my tongue. I felt Bella's warm hand slide over my right hand and calmly pry my fingers open before tangling her fingers with mine. I looked up at her and watched as she smiled softly. She was trying so hard to make this easier on me and it made me love her even more.

"Would you like to go by the hospital first or to Charlie's place?" my mother asked as we followed her out to the parking lot.

"Charlie's first. I'd like to get settled in before going to see dad," I said gruffly.

Bella squeezed my hand tightly, warning me to be nice. The car ride was spent in mostly silence. Bella had tried to engage my mother in conversation, but she tactfully shut any of Bella's friendly attempts down.

We pulled into the driveway of Charlie and Sue's place, a big two story home that could rival my parents' place where Bella's dad was waiting on the porch. Bella slid out of the car and ran to her father and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up off the ground and had his tanned tattooed arms thrown around her small waist. Bella looked so happy to see her dad.

I got out of the car and waved to Charlie before turning to my mother in the driver's seat.

"I'll call you when we're on the way. After the visit I think we need to have a talk," I told her.

My mother gave me a sad smile before her eyes went back to Bella and Charlie. Their reunion looked happy and warm. My mother backed out of the driveway just as Charlie came over to me. To my surprise he pulled me into a warm hug, his two large hands slapping me on the back.

"How ya' doing, son?" he asked excitedly.

"Not too bad, Charlie. Your daughter's been keeping my spirits up," I told him.

It was the truth. Bella was doing everything in her power to help me.

"That's my girl! Always taking care of us lesser men," he snorted.

Bella was too busy hugging Sue to listen to what her dad was saying. Charlie helped me with our bags and set us up in one of the guest rooms. He didn't even bother trying to separate us which made me feel better. I hadn't slept without Bella in so long that I wasn't sure I'd be able to do it.

"Well, want to call your mom now?" Bella asked as she plopped down on the large bed.

The way her tits bounced made all thoughts other than getting her clothes off fly from my mind.

"I was thinking we could spend a little time up here," I said coyly.

Bella looked over at me, her expression confused.

"I thought maybe we could work on a little stress relief," I told her.

Bella's eyes flashed with recognition before they darkened with lust.

"Are you stressed, baby?" she cooed softly.

I nodded my head with a slight pout, playing a long with her.

"Why don't you come over here and I'll help you out with that, sweetie."

I walked toward the bed slowly as Bella teasingly pulled her shirt off. The eggplant purple bra she had on barely held her breasts in place. Her beautiful soft mounds were almost overflowing from the lacey cups, making my mouth water. When I was at her side Bella moved to place her feet on the floor, trapping me between her legs. Her soft nimble fingers went under my shirt where she raised it up my stomach and I took over and pulled it the rest of the way off. Her lips joined her hands in caressing my chest and stomach before she started undoing my pants. She quickly shoved my pants and underwear down my thighs leaving my cock throbbing between us. Bella leaned in to place a soft kiss above my belly button, causing my cock to brush against her tits. I groaned as the tip of my dick traced over her soft flesh.

"Hmm, I've got such a good idea," Bella murmured as she looked up at me from her lashes.

The wicked smile on her face made me giddy with excitement. Bella slowly reached behind her and undid the hooks on her bra. The material fell away, leaving her pretty pierced nipples bare for my hungry eyes. They were slightly hard and I wanted so badly to run my mouth over them. Bella had a better idea. She gripped my dick firmly in her hand before rubbing the leaky tip over her left nipple. The small pearl of precum smeared across her hardened bud and both of us let out a low moan. I couldn't take my eyes off of her chest as she rubbed the head of my cock over her nipple, teasing us both. When she moved to rub my cock on her right one I watched as her left nipple glistened with my arousal. It was so fucking hot and erotic that I had to bite the inside of my cheek to take my mind off of the way she made me feel.

I looked over to what she was doing and watched as she leaned in, sucking me into her warm mouth.

"Mother fucking Christ!" I growled as my hand went into her hair.

I fisted the soft locks on the back of her head as she slid her mouth up and down my length. The way her tongue and teeth teased my newly pierced cock was making my head spin. All too soon Bella popped me out of her mouth and scooted back toward the headboard.

"What are you doing?" I panted.

Bella smiled wickedly, "Haven't you wondered what it'd be like to fuck my tits?"

I gaped at her as she nestled into a pillow with a seductive smile on her face. With a crook of her finger she called me over to her. I fumbled with my clothes and got naked before I crawled up her body. Bella giggled as I settled over her chest.

"Are you sure?" I asked her as my hands caressed her soft breasts.

Bella nodded slowly as she tugged on the metal that was pierced through my cock. I groaned, but it turned into a choked moan as Bella leaned forward and swallowed my cock whole. She got me nice and wet before she slid further down on the bed, her head propped up by a pillow. Bella used her hands to press her breasts together and I pushed my way through the plump flesh. It was so warm and soft and tight and I had to grip the headboard in hopes of directing some of the tension away from her body. I dropped my head and watched as my hips slid back, pulling my cock almost all the way out before pressing forward again. Bella's eyes were hooded and her mouth was open as she panted for breath. The hands that were holding her breasts moved in further so that she could run her fingertips over her nipples, playing with them softly.

"Fuck, that looks so good," I cursed as my hips started to pump faster.

Bella hummed her agreement before picking her head up off the pillow and meeting the tip of my dick as it poked through the tops of her tits.

"Jesusmotherfuck!" I cried as her tongue flicked over the leaking tip of my cock.

I couldn't hold it any longer and I warned Bella that I was going to cum. Her head dropped back and I slipped out from between her breast and pumped my dick once…twice…three times before streams of my hot cum shot all over her chest. I watched as a thin line shot over her right nipple, coating the hardened nub and the metal piercing in my release. It was truly the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Oh my god," I panted as I sat back.

My muscles seemed to liquefy in my skin as my body relaxed. Bella was smiling widely as she looked up at me.

"Proud of yourself huh?" I teased.

She nodded vigorously before she looked down at her chest. I watched in fascination as she ran her forefinger over her nipple that was covered in my cum and slipped it into her mouth. She hummed in appreciation as she gave me a sultry smirk.

"You're the devil, you know that?" I growled.

"I thought I was Satan's Mistress?" she teased.

"Fine, either way, you've been sent from hell just to tease me," I snapped playfully.

"Don't I deserve to be punished?" Bella asked coyly.

"Yes you do," I agreed.

"Well, it'll have to wait until tonight. We better get to the hospital before visiting hours are over," Bella sighed.

I was slightly confused. Bella had let me fuck her boobies, but didn't get off. I wanted her to feel good too. She must've noticed the look on my face because she leaned in and kissed me on the nose. "You can make it up to me later."

Bella walked into the adjoining bathroom and cleaned herself up before grabbing a black and white polka dot blouse. It buttoned up the front and had a high-waist belt that she buckled on. The cap sleeves were sort of puffy and the shirt looked really good with her jeans. I couldn't help but feel that she was dressing up a little to see my parents. My heart warmed at her attempt to try and make a good impression. Normally, Bella didn't give two shits about what people thought of her.

"You look beautiful, Bella," I told her.

"Thanks. I want your parents to get over all this shit. Maybe if I look normal they'll be nice," she shrugged.

I could tell by the way she faked a smile that this whole thing was starting to get to her. Bella loved me and I knew it must've been hard to know that my parents didn't want to have anything to do with either of us before this shit happened.

"I love you," I said softly as I pulled her to me and slipped my lips over hers.

Charlie let us use his Mustang to drive to the hospital. Bella insisted that she drive so that it would help ease her nerves. Her driving did nothing to squelch my own. She parked in the main parking area of Forks' Hospital before we both got out. Bella's hand slipped into mine as we walked through the automatic doors. The receptionist at the front desk directed us to my father's room in the west wing. The door to room 302 was closed so I knocked and heard my father's voice telling us to come in.

I walked slowly as I eyed the separation curtain before Bella reached forward and pulled it back. I gulped when I saw my father all pale and tired lying in the hospital bed. There was a blue blanket that was laid over him and he had his hands down by his sides. I could see his IV running from his hand to the machine at his bedside.

"Edward, Bella," my father croaked.

I felt tears well in my eyes as I heard him address Bella. My mother stiffened at my love's name and I had to fight back the urge to cuss her out. Bella squeezed my hand as I walked us forward.

"Hey, dad," I said as I moved to his bedside.

"Your mom told me you were coming," he said.

"Yeah, she called just before we got back from Vegas," I explained.

My father's eyes went wide and he looked down at Bella's left hand. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"We're not married yet, dad," I laughed.

His body relaxed and he gave us both an amused smile.

"Well, it would've been a shame to miss it, that's all," he chuckled.

I wasn't sure if I'd heard him right, but the way Bella gasped let me know that I wasn't delusional.


	15. The Bad Girl Bella: Words

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations, which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **

**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **

**Beta'd by Linsadair & MarchHare5**

**Chapter Fifteen: The Bad Girl Bella: Words  
**

_Yet._

I tried to focus on something else, but my head felt like it was in a fog. I blinked and looked around the room. Edward and his dad were talking, but I couldn't hear anything. It was like I was underwater.

Edward's dad was acting fucking friendly towards me. I really didn't expect that shit. I expected the same behavior that was coming from his mom.

I eventually snapped out of my fog and excused myself from the room.

Finding my way to the bathroom, I locked myself inside a stall and collected my thoughts.

I loved Edward and I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without him, but I never thought that he would have marriage on his mind.

_And what the hell is up with his dad?_

I shook my head and made my way back to the room.

When I returned, I found Edward's mom had left and Edward was showing his dad his tattoo.

_Holy Shit!_

"So there's the woman that marked my son."

"Um, yes?" I stuttered as a question.

Edward looked at me and smiled. He looked happy, like everything between him and his dad was fixed.

"Bella, come here," Edward Sr. cooed.

I slowly made my way to Edward who was standing next to the bed.

Edward Sr. beamed the same smile that Edward gave me when he was happy.

"I'm sorry I messed things up for you two last year. I was foolish and selfish. Can you forgive me?"

I almost had to take a fucking double take around the room and stop myself from pinching my arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

Looking up at Edward I could see him fighting back tears which, fuck, only made me want to cry too.

"I forgive you," I started. "I just hope that you find it in your heart to take Edward back into your life."

"Nothing would make me happier than to mend my relationship with my son."

Edward Sr. looked at his son and soon we were all crying silently.

I eventually left them alone again and found myself sitting in the waiting area flipping through a magazine.

"Is Edward still in there?"

Raising my head up from the magazine I saw Elizabeth glaring at me like I was gum on her shoe.

_Enough of this fucking shit._

"What did I ever do to you? Why do you have to be such a bitch to me? Is me loving your son the worst thing in the world?" I spat at her.

Elizabeth was steaming and I could visibly see her skin turning red from anger.

"You derailed my son from leading the path that he was supposed to take. Law school. Marrying a decent and proper young woman," she sneered back.

I huffed at her. Shit, she really didn't know her son.

"Did you ever give Edward the chance to choose his own path? Just because you _think_ you know what is best for him or even know what he _wants_, doesn't give you the right to _impose_ that on him."

"I know that you're not right for him and that one of these days he is going to come to his senses and finally leave you," she angrily replied.

"Mother."

We both looked away from our staring contest to see Edward standing behind her.

"Bella is my life. And whether you like it or not, she is here to stay. So if you want to be a part of my life, like Dad has indicated he wants to be, then you need to accept that."

He stepped around her and grabbed my hand, pulling me from my chair and out of the waiting area. I looked back to see a crestfallen Elizabeth standing there with her mouth hung open.

Edward continued his hurried pace out of the hospital like his ass was on fire or something.

Within fifteen minutes and a silent car ride, we found ourselves at Green Meadow Park.

Edward turned the car off and we got out of the car and went over to sit on one of the nearby picnic tables. He sat on the edge of the table and pulled me to stand in between his legs. I was concerned that he had pushed himself too far, talking to his mom like that.

He buried his head in my chest and I just took the time to run my fingers through his hair, doing everything I could to help calm him.

"She's wrong," he mumbled.

I pushed on his head and forced him to look at me. "Wrong about what?"

"You're perfect for me. In every fucking way."

"As you are for me," I whispered back.

"She had no right talking to you like that. Hell, she has never had the right to treat you like…" his words trailed off.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him. He returned it by kissing me gently, sucking on my lips before our tongues started their familiar dance with each other.

Edward's hands went to the back of my neck and our kissing deepened.

Breaking our kiss, Edward moved to my neck, leaving me breathless and wanting more.

"Take me home and make love to me," I whispered.

He raised his head and with nothing but desire in his eyes, he nodded.

We continued to touch, only breaking long enough for us to get back into the car.

Once we were back at Charlie's, we made our way upstairs to the guest bedroom silently.

Standing next to the bed, my hands worked the buttons on his shirt as he tugged on my belt. I left his shirt open and ran my nails over his chest before Edward removed my shirt then my jeans.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulder, caressing his skin as I moved, then popped his button and lowered his zipper and shimmied them off his hips.

Edward got on the bed, sitting up but resting on his heels. I crawled onto the bed and straddled him, leaving my knees still touching the bed.

He wrapped one arm around my back, holding me in place, before reaching with the other hand to pump his hard cock. As I raised my body, he rubbed his tip on my wet and heated core, making sure to hit my clit ring with every swipe. Before I moved to lower myself onto Edward I reached down and placed my hand over his, making sure to rub on his own cock accessory. Once I had fully impaled myself with him, we groaned at the pleasure of being joined.

"Fuck, Edward," I moaned.

"Bella, I love you so fucking much," Edward grunted.

With Edward's hands on my hips and back, I rode him as he thrust up to meet my rhythm.

My mouth was working on Edward's ear, while my fingers were in his hair. Edward's face was buried in my chest, nipping and tugging at my nipple rings.

After we brought each other to full mind-blowing orgasms, I rested with my head on his chest, relaxed and wanting to know what was going on in his mind.

I never got to ask, as my body gave into the sweet fall of slumber.

The next morning I woke, wrapped in Edward's arm, still naked from our tender love making from the previous night.

I slipped out of bed and threw on a t-shirt and some pants before making my way downstairs.

"Hi, Dad," I whispered, so as not to startle Charlie sitting at the kitchen table.

"How is Edward Sr.?"

"He's better. They seemed to patch things up," I stated, motioning back towards the stairs.

"I'm glad we never had those kinds of issues," Charlie mumbled to himself.

Hell yes. "That makes two of us," I added.

I moved over to the counter and poured myself a cup of coffee before settling in at the table.

"What about Elizabeth?"

"Complete bitch."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me. "She hasn't changed in all these years."

"Did you go to high school with them?" I asked.

"Yeah, both of them actually. Total opposites."

"Really?"

"Elizabeth was a stuck-up cheerleader who always thought she was better than everyone else."

"Boy, that reminds me of someone I know," I mumbled to myself, thinking of the bitch brigade from high school.

"And Ed Sr. was a bookworm, always in the library. Skinny and lanky, kept to himself," Charlie explains.

"How did they get together?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"They both went to UW together and when they came back from their freshman year, they were together. I still can't believe they ever got married. Let alone produced an offspring," Charlie mused.

"Yeah, well, that offspring is the love of my life."

"And he better treat you like a queen."

"He does." I paused. "And if not, Jasper and Alice are there to kick his ass."

We laughed and continued to talk while I made some breakfast for everyone.

"Speaking of queens, are you going to make an honest woman of Sue?" I asked, flipping the last batch of bacon.

"Yeah," Charlie stuttered. "I was going to tell you, that, um, we are getting married at Christmas."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you okay with that, Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Of course, dad. You know I only want you happy."

Charlie stood from his permanent spot at the kitchen table and made his way over to hug me.

"I love you, Bells."

With all these emotions over this past week, it was easy for the tears to spill from my eyes.

"Everything okay here?" Edward's raspy and sleepy voice asked from the kitchen doorway.

I wiped the tears from my eyes on Charlie's shirt and turned to face Edward.

"Perfect."

Just fucking perfect.

We ate breakfast and made our way back to the hospital. After I said hi to Edward Sr., I made my way back to the waiting room to give Edward and his dad some much needed bonding time.

Sitting there flipping through another fucking magazine, cussing myself for not buying a Nook or a Kindle so I had something decent to read, I heard a voice call my name.

"Bells?"

Looking up, I saw the faces of Sam and Emily Uley.

"Hey, Sam, Emily," I answered back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you moved to L.A. for school," Emily asked.

"Yeah, we live in L.A., but Edward's dad is having some medical issues, so we came back to visit," I explained.

"Even though Masen Sr. is a pain in the ass sometimes, I hope he will recover," Sam quietly offered.

"Thanks, I know that will mean a lot to Edward."

"You know Howl At The Moon is playing tonight. Can you come by?" Emily asked, changing the subject.

"Um, I have to check with Edward, but I think we can manage that."

We talked some more, and I told them about life in L.A. as well as our recent fucking awesome trip to Las Vegas, before we hugged and said our goodbyes.

When Edward eventually came out so we could get some lunch, I told him about Sam and Emily.

"Do you want to go see Howl At The Moon tonight? Sam and Emily asked if we could come by."

"Yeah, that would be great," Edward excitedly stated.

After lunch, I left Edward at the hospital and ran by the shop to see everyone. I knew that Rose and Emmett were on an extended honeymoon and wouldn't be back until we after we left.

Entering the shop, my mind was flooded with memories from the smell of grease and oil.

I saw a familiar pair of legs hanging out from underneath a car and went over to kick them.

"Bella?" Jake questioned, rolling out.

"Hi, Jake."

"I heard about Edward's dad," he started pulling himself off the ground. "Charlie told me."

"Yeah, Edward's at the hospital right now. I thought I would come over and visit the shop," I explained.

"It's good to see you. Guess life in L.A. agrees with you."

"It does. We are happy, school and work keep us busy."

"And Lola?" he questioned.

"She loves L.A." I gushed.

"Who are you taking her to or are you still working on her yourself?"

"Jasper's shop helps me out since I don't have as much time on my hands to work on her. But she is in great shape."

"Maybe I'll have to come visit to see for myself," he teased.

"You aren't going to come and cause any trouble," I joked.

"Nah. But I've been wanting to take a road trip and L.A. seems like a good ending point before returning back to Forks."

"You'll have to give us a ring while you are there so that we can fucking get dinner or something."

"Yeah, something like that," he mumbled.

I let it slide and made my way through the rest of the shop, saying hi to everyone before checking in on Charlie.

Closer to dinner, I left and collected Edward at the hospital. Elizabeth was back and we both ignored each other, except for the fucking glares of death that she gave me.

We grabbed a quick bite at the diner before heading to Port Angeles and parked at The Pack Shack.

The band was there and we got a chance to catch up with everyone before settling in for the show. I was surprised to find that the band was working on more original songs than just the regular cover band stuff.

Once they started to play their music, I was blown away. They were fantastic. Even watching Edward, he smiled at me, giving me the look that he knew the same thing that I did.

My mind started working a mile a minute thinking of how I could present them to Carlisle.

Howl At The Moon needed to be signed by Twilight Records. And I was going to be the one to sign them.


	16. The Good Boy Edward: Breakout Deal

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair and MarchHare5**

**A/N: Good morning, kiddos. We're wrapping this story up. Just a few more chapters and the epilogue to go. **

_Chapter Sixteen: The Good Boy Edward: Breakout Deal_

The music blared around us as Bella and I moved to the beat of Howl at the Moon. They were by far one of the best live bands I'd ever seen and they certainly had gotten better since the last time Bella and I had gone to check them out. I watched as Bella dug out her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen. She held up her finger to me signalling that she'd be back in a minute. I nodded and returned my attention to the stage. A few songs went by and Bella still hadn't come back so I went to investigate. I pushed my way through the crowd and found her near the entrance to the bar with Jacob. He was talking heatedly and Bella was answering him back. The sight of her angry scowl sent me over the edge and I raced over to her. I shoved Jacob out of the way and Bella screamed at me to calm down.

"Why do I need to calm down when this fucker was bothering you?" I growled at Bella.

"He wasn't bothering me. I was on the phone with Carlisle and when I got off I was telling Jacob that he agreed to me bringing him a demo of the boys. Jake said he thought I should discuss it with the guys first and I told him that this needed to get done ASAP!" Bella snapped angrily.

Well, it looked like Carlisle had given Bella her in after all.

"Oh," I mumbled as I looked from Bella to Jacob.

"Sorry, dude," I grunted.

"No problem," Jake chuckled nervously.

Nothing more awkward than watching a couple fight in a crowded bar.

"Damn! Sometimes boys piss me off! Where are my bitches? I'm fixing to get my fucking drink on!" Bella yelled in frustration, her arms flailing around before she stomped off.

"So, uh, how's it going? Heard about your dad," Jacob said to break the weird fucking tension.

"Oh, uh, good. My dad's recovering. Should be good as new," I answered.

Jacob nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. I knew that he understood what it was like having a parent not up to par. Rumor had it that his mother died when he was little.

"Bella's getting her big break. I knew she could do it," I sighed.

"Yeah, Carlisle could hear the guys in the background. Must've been all he needed to be convinced—well, other than Bella tooting their horn 24/7," Jacob laughed.

He was right, of course. Bella loved to tell anyone about her boys back home. Carlisle must've known that Bella would try to sign them first. Jacob followed me back over to the bar where Bella was hanging out with Leah and Emily. I didn't know them very well, but she was having a good time. She glanced over at me once and her brow furrowed in agitation. I knew that she was pissed at me and I could only hope that after her night of fun she'd forget all about my caveman outburst.

It was three a.m. by the time we left the bar and Bella was all over me. True to fashion, Bella had forgotten about my little spat with Jacob and was all about Team Eddie Munster.

"I want to suck it," Bella breathed as she backed me against the car.

I gulped and looked around to see that the parking lot was filling up with people. There was no way I was giving anybody a show.

"We're in the parking lot, baby. Let's go home," I pleaded as she popped the button on my jeans.

Bella shook her head, soft curls bouncing in the light breeze as she pouted up at me.

"I'm serious, baby. Let's just get home and then you can do whatever you want," I promised.

Bella huffed a little and pushed me out of the way before climbing into the passenger seat. I ran to the driver's side door and as soon as I opened it I got a view of Bella with her feet on the seat, legs spread to face me. Her tiny skirt was bunched up around her hips, leaving her pathetic thong visible to me. The crotch of the flimsy fabric was damp with her arousal and I carefully got into the truck and shut the door. I could hear the hoots and hollers of drunken patrons that were leaving and I looked up to find that no one was near us.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I whispered huskily.

"I'm giving you a show. Don't you like it?" Bella asked coyly.

"You know I do. I have to drive now though, honey," I told her.

Bella nodded her head as her hand slid down over her right breast, her thumb tracing her pierced nipple through her top. I groaned loudly as I shoved the key into the ignition. The truck roared to life and I slowly pulled out of the parking space and onto the dark street. I tried to keep focused on the road, but Bella started panting and moaning so I had to look over at her. Bella's back was shoved against the door and her left hand held her thong out of the way so that she could finger herself with her right. Bella had three fingers shoved inside her tight pussy, the piercing on her clit glinting in the moonlight that shone through the windshield. With her head thrown back against the window, her breasts heaving as she continued to fuck herself, she looked so beautiful, so fucking sexy.

"Oh my god," I groaned as I pulled off onto the side of the road.

There was a small dirt road that was covered by a canopy of trees that I pulled under to hide us from anyone who would pass by. I killed the engine, the headlights dimming until we were totally encased in darkness. I moved so that I was facing her and watched as she moaned my name. My dick grew hard as I noticed her fingers were drenched. The smell of her was permeating the air, filling the small cab around us. I wanted to touch her, but at the same time I didn't want her to stop what she was doing.

"I want to see your tits," I said gruffly.

Bella's eyes snapped to mine and I rubbed my palm against the bulge in my jeans. She gave me a wicked lazy smile as she moved her left hand to tug down her top. With her right hand still pleasuring herself, Bella was able to free her beautiful breasts from her top and bra, the material causing them to push up as it settled underneath them. Her pretty pierced nipples were hard and I ached to put my mouth on them. Bella dipped her left hand back to her pussy and got her index finger wet before tracing her left nipple with her arousal.

"Want to taste me, baby?" Bella asked breathily.

I leaned forward just enough so that I could use my tongue to lap at the wetness on her nipple. She tasted so fucking good, always so good for me. I moaned my appreciation before pulling back.

"Are you going to come?" I asked her in a hungry whisper.

Bella nodded slowly as she started to rub her little pierced clit.

"Then stop," I ordered.

Bella's mouth fell open and her movements stopped as she looked at me.

"Good girl. Now, get out of the car," I demanded as I opened the driver's side door.

It hurt to move, my hard cock rubbing on the constricting material of my pants, but I managed to get around to the back of the truck where I pulled the tailgate down. It was rusty and kind of dirty, but I wanted to fuck Bella too badly to care.

"Up on here, dirty girl," I growled possessively.

Bella shuffled and hopped up onto the tailgate as she looked up at me through her lashes. The coquettish smile she had on her face only proved how badly she wanted to get impaled on my dick. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge before I tugged down the zipper on my jeans and popped the button to free my cock. I stroked myself a couple of times as Bella stared at my dick in my hand. Her hungry eyes were setting me on fire so I pressed her chest so that she would fall back on her hands as I stepped closer. I moved her tiny thong out of the way, not bothering to even take it off before teasing her wet lower lips. They were dripping and swollen with her arousal and ready to take my cock. I leaned forward and ran the tip of my cock along her entrance, pressing forward just a little as Bella's head fell back with a throaty moan. Not wanting to wait anymore I pressed forward, thrusting myself inside her in one harsh movement. Bella's back arched, her tits facing up towards the night sky as I grabbed onto her hips. With long hard strokes I fucked her in the dark, letting the incredible need I had for her take over my own body like a demon possessing my soul. Our grunts and moans along with the slapping of our skin filled the quiet night air and soon Bella was screaming my name as her pussy clamped around my dick. With a few more ill-timed thrusts I came as my body shivered and throbbed with release.

Slowly I pulled out of my Bella and kissed her throat before righting her clothing and helping her down off the tailgate. The fucking had sobered her up a little and she gave me a satisfied smile before walking back to the cab of the truck and getting in.

The rest of the way home Bella held my hand as we drove in silence. I knew that after everything with my parents and now with Bella's break-out signing we had an awesome road ahead of us. Charlie wasn't home when we got there, no doubt out with Sue. Those two partied harder than Bella and I did. We climbed the stairs to our room where we both passed the fuck out.

The following day was filled with goodbyes as we had to make our way back to California. We visited my dad once more and he hugged me and told me to come home soon or he'd have to get down to see me. It made me smile how supportive he was of me, even though my mother had told him about my change in education. Apparently, she heard that shit on the grapevine since we hadn't been speaking to one another. Charlie and Sue had already made plans to visit in a few months so Bella kissed them goodbye at the airport and we said farewell to Forks for at least a little while.

"I can't wait for Carlisle to hear the tape," Bella gushed as we settled into our seats.

"I know, I can't wait for you to show Carlisle how awesome you are," I told her honestly.

Carlisle and Esme hadn't given Bella the opportunity to shine and I knew that this was going to be a big change for everyone. Once they saw how professional Bella was and what a good sense for up-and-coming music she had, they'd never leave her in the shadows again.

We were greeted with warm hugs at the airport back in LA. Alice and Jasper along with Rose and Emmett insisted on picking us up. Rose even hugged me, a sure sign that I had finally gotten into her good graces.

"So I've got a plan," Alice squealed as everyone helped get all our shit into the apartment.

"We're going to MEXICO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone cringed as we cupped our ears, trying to drown out the ridiculous pitch of noise. Bella smiled big and wide when she told everyone the news and that they should expect to have to wait for Mexico until she had Howl at the Moon here in LA for recording. I was hoping that Carlisle would give me that job, even if I wasn't ready to wrap up Jane's album yet. I knew it'd be awesome to work with Bella's boys on their first release.

On Monday morning we both went in to see Carlisle and Bella had her CD in hand to have the Cullens listen to it. It was quiet in the boardroom after the final song ended and I couldn't help but get sweaty palms as I waited to hear what the dynamic couple had to say.

"I think they've got great talent, Bella. You've got a good ear to the ground and I like that. I want them out here first thing next week," Carlisle said with a satisfied grin.

Bella squealed, but thankfully stayed seated as Esme giggled at her excitement. Everyone knew how happy Bella was about having this new opportunity. As we were leaving Carlisle asked to see me and I kissed Bella goodbye before joining him in his office.

"How are things with Jane?" he asked.

"Good. I'll be hoping to wrap things up. She's been a bit difficult, but we're moving past all that," I told him honestly.

"Very good. I'm going to put you on a team with Bella to record Howl at the Moon. Alec won't be happy about Bella getting a contract, but it's her find. I've been waiting for the right opportunity to give her and this seems like it's the one. I want you to keep a look out and make sure this runs smoothly for her," Carlisle instructed.

It was kind of odd, like he was telling me something without telling me. I just nodded and gave him a firm handshake before finding Bella behind the front desk on the phone.

"Hello, Mr. Volturi, Carlisle's unavailable at the moment," she said sweetly with a sarcastic eye roll.

I chuckled silently as I leaned over the counter. I hadn't noticed how low Bella's top was until she placed both of her elbows on the desk and gave me a peepshow at her red bra. I licked my lips and prayed that quitting time would come soon.


	17. The Bad Girl Bella: I'm responsible now

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair and MarchHare5**

**Chapter Seventeen: The Bad Girl Bella: I'm responsible now.**

Carlisle didn't have to tell me fucking twice.

I called Paul and told them the good news. He was beyond fucking excited and only made one request: that Jake comes along as a roadie.

Jake and I hadn't been on the best of terms since Edward and I got back together. And there was almost no communication from him. I talked to him a few times and when I told him that Edward was living with me, he all but cut me off from being my friend.

But I was going to be the bigger person and hopefully Jake would behave himself.

I made arrangements for the band to come down to L.A. I booked their flights, made reservations at an extended stay hotel for them and even rented them a van. We had all the equipment here; all we needed was them to be here, and in the studio.

_Fuck, I can't believe that this is happening._

Edward and I drove the van to the airport to pick up the guys, who, when they entered the luggage area, you could hear before you could see them.

"Guys, is there anything that you do that isn't fucking loud?" I teased.

"Hell no, Bells." Paul came over and gave me a one-armed hug. I noticed that Edward stiffened and I gave him a wink to help him relax. He gave me a small grin.

The rest of the guys gave me hugs, which seemed out of character for most of them. But I could only assume that they were thanking me for getting them signed.

Jake was the last one to give me a hug, whispering hello. The whole time I could feel Edward's eyes on me, watching and waiting to pounce if any hands roamed.

We helped the guys gather their bags and load the van. Once back in the van, Edward extended his hand to rest on my leg, rubbing this thumb along the inside of my thigh, heating my skin while he showed the rest of the guys watching that I was his girl.

_Edward, just go ahead and piss on me._

I could almost sense the entire band, including Jake, rolling their eyes at Edward.

We arrived at the extended stay and we helped the band unload, giving them keys to their rooms along with a set of keys to the van. I gave them a map, highlighted with directions to the studio and instructions to be there at nine tomorrow morning.

Edward and I headed home. The fall semester started in less than two weeks and I needed to spend the evening going over my class choices as I could go through on-line registration.

"I'm going to take the minimum this semester. I want to concentrate on the studio," Edward calmly stated.

I looked up at him from my stack of catalogs and smiled. "That's great, baby."

Edward grinned, causing my mind to think about him and nothing else. I blushed at his gaze and motioned with my finger for him to come to me.

Holding his penetrating stare, he dropped all his stuff on the floor and crawled over to me, pushing my own stuff off and away before pushing me to the floor.

"Is this what you want to work on right now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I grabbed his hips and pulled him, letting all his weight fall on me. "Hmm, I could use a break."

He leaned down and started peppering kisses on my face, causing me to smile and giggle.

"Oh, you think I'm funny, little girl," Edward seductively said.

More giggles erupted from me, but I was immediately silenced when Edward started grinding his hard cock into me.

"Edward, fuck me please," I purred.

"My pleasure."

Edward kissed me, over and over, leaving me breathless and panting as he moved his lips to my neck.

His hands moved to his t-shirt that I was wearing, pulling and breaking his connection with my skin long enough to remove it.

My overheated skin hit the cold floor, but my body was concentrating on Edward and the heat that we were generating between us.

He moved his hands to my lacy boy shorts, fingering the edges before running over the wet material at my core. I was starting to get anxious and wanted nothing more than for Edward to be inside of me. I started clawing at his shirt and working his jeans at the same time.

Once he was naked and I was just writhing under him, he settled between my legs, but his mouth was alternating between my breasts, his tongue pulling on my nipple rings.

I hitched my knees to his sides, and he held them in place with his arms while his hands were braced on the floor. I reached between us to stroke him, making sure to hit his cock ring before swiping it over my own clit ring, causing us both to hiss.

Lining him up, it only took him a second to fill me, my back arching and my hands grasping onto his biceps.

He continued to hold my knees at his sides as he thrust in and out, bringing me quickly to my release.

"Fuck, yes, Edward," I moaned.

He slowed his pace, holding back on his own release, giving us a moment to stare at each other. Edward looked so pleased with himself with his crooked grin and some sweat starting to form on his forehead. I smiled at him and whispered my words of love, as my fingers grazed his arm, bearing my name that was forever etched in my skin.

The next morning I was at the studio early, setting a few things up, when Carlisle came in.

"Bella, great, you're here. Got some things for you," he said, motioning me back to his office.

I followed him back as he entered his storage closet, coming out with a laptop bag.

"Here," he started. "You're going to need your own laptop now, tracking the progress of the band, and all the software is on there for starting a calendar for them. And," he paused, opening the top drawer of his desk, pulling out a black credit card and handing it to me.

"Carlisle," I gasped. He placed in my hand my very own Black Amex, and my fucking name was on it.

"Don't go crazy, but use it for expenses, and you know, make sure you keep track of everything."

"I promise, you won't be disappointed in me," I confidently told him.

The next two weeks were a whirlwind of activity. Edward, Alice and I all registered for school, making sure our schedules left enough time for working at the studio while Edward worked hard cataloging new songs that he was writing. I spent time with the band, getting them into the studio and set up to start working on recording.

Jake kept his distance, but he was friendlier when Edward wasn't around. I got the feeling that Jake still had some sort of unresolved feelings for me, but all that was a distant memory one afternoon right before my classes started.

We were sitting in one of the studio rooms, going over some ideas for their album, when the new intern, Vanessa, came stumbling in with drinks for everyone.

Vanessa was a friend of mine from my Music Theory class during my first semester at UCLA, and we had run into each other from time to time on campus.

We ended up in the same Music History class during summer school and I got to tell her all about my internship. She took an interest and asked if they ever had any openings to let her know.

I told Carlisle about her and he hired her when Edward and I were in Forks.

She had been around the office, but we really hadn't had much time to talk since I'd been so busy with getting ready for school and dealing with the band

But here she was, all cut in skinny blue jeans, a vintage Sex Pistols t-shirt and a pair of ratty Chucks.

All the guys checked her out when she came in, bumbling around and spilling some of the drinks. Jake was the first to her rescue, staring at her as though she was Venus herself in the room.

Jake helped her and offered to follow her back to the kitchen to get some replacement drinks.

Twenty minutes later, I left to go check on him, finding the two very cozy in the kitchen. Jake had her pinned against the sink, his head lowered to her ear, whispering and what looked to be kissing her neck. She was giggling and blushing.

I cleared my throat. Jake's head popped up and he took a step back, grinning. I took a few steps forward and grabbed the drinks on the table before shaking my head and leaving the room.

"No sex in the kitchen, Jake," I shouted out, walking down the hallway.

Two months passed by quickly. Fall semester had started. Edward had a few early morning classes, which left the rest of his days free to be at the studio. He finished working with Jane, thank God, and was writing pieces for several of the artists on the Twilight label and even proposed one for Howl at the Moon.

They were still mulling it over.

I managed to keep my classes to two days a week, with a few independent studies, leaving me time to work with the band and spend time at the studio.

We were just starting month three for the album, and we were giving it the final push to be completed.

Carlisle wanted to settle on a release date and start to work on the press.

Sitting at the soundboard one afternoon, watching the band record, I smiled and gave a thumbs up as they did their thing. After they got into their groove, I took a seat on the couch in the back of the room. Pulling out my laptop, I went over the schedule for the band: possible tour dates, interviews and….

_Wait—fourth, fifth, sixth…of November._

I started counting back, then forwards, and now it was the start of December and something was missing.

_Oh fuck. Oh no._

The calendar had to be wrong; not this much time had gone by. It had to be a mistake, and it was probably because I'd been so busy lately, stressed, not eating well, not getting enough sleep. I'd missed before.

Yeah, but what would Edward say about this? I had to know for sure. Fuck, I needed help.

I picked up my cell and texted Alice.

**Need you ASAP!**

My fingers tapped my phone, willing Alice to respond quickly. Thankfully she did. A couple of minutes went by and my phone buzzed with a response.

_When and where and what the fuck is wrong?_

**My loft, can't tell you, tonight. Get Jasper to keep Edward busy.**

I had to do this without Edward around. I was already freaking out.

Five nervous hours later, and one very blurry trip to the drug store, Edward was off with Jasper to play poker with his friends and Alice and I were sitting on my couch.

"What the hell is going on, B?"

I held up a finger, willing away any emotion that was coursing through my body, which was about every one that I could have, and ran to my bag that I stashed in our bedroom, pulling out the brown paper bag. My steps led me back to Alice, and the words fell out of my mouth.

"I'm late."

"What the fuck? How in the hell could this have happened?" Alice yelled at me.

And that was when the tears started. I crumbled to the floor and in seconds Alice was beside me, holding me in her tiny arms and rocking me back and forth.

"Shh, it's going to be alright. Let's take the test, and see for sure," Alice cooed.

She helped me up and led me into the bathroom where I took the most important test I had ever taken.


	18. The Good Boy Edward: Who's Your Daddy?

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair and MarchHare5**

**A/N: Luvrofink and MarchHare5 both have entries in the Beyond the Pale Contest. Please check out Luvr's **_**The Unrepentant Heart **_**and MarchHare5's **_**Proxy. **_**Voting has already begun and we'd love to see them get a win. Luvrofink has promised another chapter if she wins and MarchHare5 is already promising two more chapters, no matter the outcome. How nice of her. Luvr's just a greedy bitch it seems. Lol. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and all the cheerleading for our favorite couple. We hope you enjoy the outcome as much as Luvr enjoyed writing it. Leave us some love. **

_Chapter Eighteen: The Good Boy Edward: Who's Your Daddy?_

I was tired. Like foot over ass tired. All I wanted to do when I got home was climb into bed with my sexy Satan's Mistress and go to sleep. Instead, Jasper had me going to the god damn grocery store with him. Finally I was able to go home and when I opened the door to our apartment I found Bella sitting on the couch, her eyes all puffy like she had been crying. I looked around and saw that nothing was out of place and we were alone.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked as I rushed over to her.

Bella's eyes welled up with tears as she grabbed something from behind her back. She handed me a thin piece of plastic and I looked down to see a thin blue line.

"What does…what the hell…is it positive?" I asked, unsure of how to read the damn thing.

Bella nodded her head and I plopped down on the couch next to her, the little test burning my palm.

"Are you not happy about this?" I asked her with a scratchy voice.

I wasn't even sure if I knew how I felt about it.

"It depends on if you are," she hiccupped.

As I looked at my girl, all snotty and swollen, I couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful and caring, so sexy and feisty. I knew that she'd be an awesome mom.

"I'm a little scared, but I think this is great," I told her honestly.

How could I not love the little peanut Bella and I made together? We were going to be parents. _I _was going to be a dad.

"I'm going to be a dad," I whispered to the both of us.

"I'm going to be a mom," Bella whispered as she gave me a watery smile.

"We're going to be parents," I said a bit louder.

Bella sat up straighter, "We're going to be the most badass parents ever!"

She was right, of course. Bella would be a sure fire MILF and well, I was pretty damn cool, if I did say so myself.

I pulled Bella to me, my lips pressing against hers in a passionate kiss. I tried to pour all my fear and happiness into the kiss so she knew how honest I was when I said I wanted this with her. After we made out a little, Bella decided to tell Alice that we were okay. Of course, she had already told Jasper. He and Emmett were just waiting to come up and drag me out of the house. Apparently, I was supposed to get drunk after finding out I was going to be a daddy.

"Let's get our mother fucking drink on!" Emmett bellowed as his fists hit the door to our loft.

Without waiting for an invite, Emmett, Jasper, along with Alice and Rose came barreling inside. The girls surrounded Bella while Jasper tugged me from the couch.

"They're going to talk about baby clothes and shit and I think you'd much rather use that fake ID we got," Jasper snickered.

He was right. I didn't need to know what kind of crib or diaper size we'd need to buy. Bella could take care of all of that mess.

An hour later I was sufficiently trashed as we sat at a booth at Finney's near our loft.

"I don't know what you're going to tell Charlie!" Emmett slurred as he slammed down his empty beer bottle.

I hadn't even thought about that shit yet.

"Ooooh, and you know Bella's probably going to be a mean pregnant lady. She's already a ball buster!" Jasper chuckled drunkenly.

My fun time was quickly turning into a list of bad things to come.

_Mission Log_

_Two weeks and three days_

_I have sufficiently dodged the Beast this morning. It has been a feat trying to leave in the morning without waking her up. I have thought about drugging her in the evenings so that I can work on Howl at the Moon's first single. _

_It has been increasingly difficult to avoid my girl's overactive libido. I am afraid for my life and have included a will should I die of too many orgasms. _

_Last week, during one of my first sex-escape missions, I heard Alec and Jane talking heatedly with Carlisle. It seems that Alec had been biding his time at Twilight, learning some of our trade secrets before pulling our newest star to the Volturi. _

_Too bad all my eavesdropping left me vulnerable to the Beast. With a tug to my belt loops I was thrown into a nearby closet where Bella was eagerly trying to undo the button to my jeans. I gasped as her hands tugged and fought with the material, and although I didn't want to get caught fucking at work, the hunger in her eyes had me defeated. Needless to say, Carlisle gave me a sympathetic look as I came tumbling out of the closet while Bella expertly straightened her skirt like nothing had happened. _

_I have since then perfected my detection skills. I was alert in my hearing and my sense of smell, never forgetting that the Beast was lurking behind every corner. _

_Mission Log_

_Four Weeks_

_Charlie didn't kill me. He just patted me on the back and offered me the best piece of advice I would ever need. _

"_If she wants it, it's best to give it to her." _

_I think he was referring to chocolate ice cream and pickles, not sex. I, however, have a life outside of our bedroom or the office closet and so I continue to evade my pregnant girlfriend. _

_I've been thinking about marriage, but the Beast has been stealthy and has avoided the conversation at all costs. I wonder why she doesn't want to be my wife if she likes my peen so much. _

_Bella and I have been working hard on Howl at the Moon's track list. Since Jane is no longer with us I have been able to devote my attention to every aspect, learning all the sides of producing. Bella manages most of the calendar and press stuff while I focus on the actual music making. We work well together and Carlisle and Esme make sure to tell us often. _

"_Edward," the Beast purred as a small hand traveled up my thigh under the table. _

_We were having dinner at the Cullen home. Eight couples…well, seven couples, a life-fearing man and his pregnant, orgasm addicted girlfriend. It was just as dessert was coming around that the Beast reared its insatiable head. Bella's hand crept further up my thigh until she was pressing her nimble fingers into my growing bulge. I cursed my body's reaction as I grew hard. Even if I was dead tired it seemed that my cock was up for some action. _

"_Bella," I hissed. _

"_What?" she asked coyly in a seductive whisper. _

"_Not here, damnit!" I snarled. _

_Bella's eyes went wide and she quickly removed her hand from my crotch. The way her eyes welled up with tears told me I was in trouble. _

"_What's the matter, Bella?" Alice asked as she noticed her friend crying. _

"_Nothing!" Bella gasped as she bolted from the table and into the bathroom. _

_Needless to say we had a quickie on the sink counter after I tried to apologize for hurting her feelings. _

_Mission Log_

_Eight weeks and five days_

_I don't think I'll ever be able to get Bella pregnant again. The amount of orgasms I've had in the past eight weeks surely has depleted my sperm supply. _

_I don't even have the desire to whack my shit to some girl on girl porn…and every red-blooded male loves girl on girl porn. _

_Bella is not only insatiable in the bedroom, but she is emotional and mean. I mean, I've been waiting for her to bust out a riding crop to direct my daily activities along with the rest of the Twilight staff. It's almost like a Dominatrix run sweat shop in the studio with her hovering. _

_She looks beautiful though. Her growing belly and expanding boobies are so beautiful. I love her so much even if she keeps dodging the marriage talk. _

_Alice and Rose have been able to get Bella to some baby stores and that takes up a bit of time, giving me and my dick a reprieve. I have heard that it's during the second trimester that girls get that horny. Apparently, Bella's sex- wanting hormones were on full blast and I selfishly wonder where the hell the morning sickness was. I thought _every_ woman had morning sickness. _

_After some game playing with Emmett and Jasper I went upstairs to the loft to find Bella asleep on the couch. She had a book of baby names open on her beautiful boobies and she looked so peaceful. I feel kind of bad for not being more engaging when it comes to getting everything ready for the baby. I've been trying to get work done and avoid Bella's pussy as much as I can. _

_As I watched her sleep peacefully, her growing belly rising and falling, I realized there was something I hadn't done very often. I crept down to the floor and kneeled next to her before laying my head on her stomach. _

"_Hey, peanut, this is your daddy. I'm sorry I haven't talked to you that much, but your mom is kind of a Nazi nympho. I promise to give you more attention now, okay?" I whispered to my unborn child before humming a tune that floated into my head. _

_I hummed the soft lullaby-like tune before I too fell asleep. I didn't wake up until I felt Bella jerk in her sleep. I groggily opened my eyes and found that Bella was still sleeping. _

"_No, Edward…love you. Don't leave, baby needs you…sorry," my love mumbled in her sleep. _

_I knew she was dreaming, but hearing her ask me not to leave broke my heart. Is that why she doesn't want to get married, because she thinks I'll leave one day? Doesn't she know that she and now our baby are my life? _

_I am determined to show her just how much she means to me, even if it means that my dick will fall off from too much fucking. _

_Mission Log_

_Ten Weeks and Three Days_

_I was right, my dick might fall off. I spent most of the day with Bella riding me and sucking me off, her tongue and teeth teasing the piercing on the head of my dick like mad. I know I should be more grateful. I am sure there are tons of guys out there that would love a girl as sexy as Bella on their dick 24/7. _

"_Baby, you hungry?" I asked Bella sleepily. _

"_Mmm, yes. I'd like fried chicken and Kool-aid please," she mumbled as her fingers ran up and down my chest. _

_I didn't even know Bella liked fucking Kool-aid. _

_I left the loft to go to the grocery store. I picked out every flavor of Kool-aid they had and bought a twelve-piece order of fried chicken before heading home. Bella was awake when I got back, sitting up in bed topless. She was watching some sci-fi show on Netflix, our newfound love. _

"_Oooh, Colonel Sheppard is so sexy. I wish he'd shoot that PX-90 while I rode him hard," Bella purred as I tossed my keys onto the kitchen bar. _

_She jumped and I gave her a glare to let her know that I heard that shit. _

"_He may kill some crazy ass aliens, but I don't think he could handle you, baby. I'm the only one who can go toe to toe with you, baby," I growled. _

_Bella gave me a sexy smirk and I held up the container of fried chicken. Bella squealed in delight and hauled out of bed in all her naked glory to grab the food. _

"_I have been replaced by a deep fried carcass," I sighed dramatically. _

"_Oh, don't be silly, sweetie. You know I love you," Bella cooed as she wiggled her pretty little ass at me. _

It had been a weird couple of months. Bella and I went to all her appointments and I really was getting excited about the birth of our baby. Everyday she seemed to glow a little more. Work was going along nicely, busy and hectic, but good.

It wasn't until I grabbed my cell and saw that Charlie was calling me. He had taken the news of our expecting bundle of joy very well, but the sinking feeling I got as his name lit up on my screen caused me to swallow a nervous lump.

"Hey, Charlie! How's it going?" I chuckled nervously as I waited for him to respond.


	19. The Bad Girl Bella: Fast and Slow

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry.**_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**_

**Beta'd by Linsadair and MarchHare5**

**A/N: Some of you have been wondering about Edward's parents. No worries. We'll get to that next chapter.**

**Also, the voting for the Beyond the Pale Contest ends Tuesday. Please go on over and show Luvrofink and MarchHare5 some love. The link is located in the headers of each entry.**

Chapter Nineteen: The Bad Girl Bella: Fast and Slow

I'd never been one to take fucking baths; I was usually the quick shower and I was out—that is, unless Edward was in there with me and then I lost track of time.

But here I was, taking a bath. I had bubbles up to my chin, music and only candles giving light to the bathroom. I caressed my belly, the bump getting bigger and bigger each day. I expected that one day my belly button was going to pop out and let us know that the turkey was done.

Yep, I was pregnant with Edward's baby, and I was scared out of my fucking mind.

And not only that, apparently, I was trying to set a new fucking world record for orgasms by a pregnant lady.

I hadn't gotten morning sickness, not once since I had gotten pregnant.

Nope, all I got were mood swings. And not just any mood swings; full on, tilt from one end of the scale to the other.

One minute I was acting like a Domme minus a riding crop and commanding everyone around me, then the next I was curled up in the corner, crying like a kid in time out.

Although in between, there were moments of pure peace.

Like when Edward let me ride him, and he held onto my hips, rocking our bodies in rhythm as my powerful orgasm washed over my body, milking his cock, and I screamed his name so loud that I could barely talk the next day.

"Hey, baby, whatcha thinking so hard about?" Edward timidly asked, interrupting my thoughts, coming into the bathroom to check on me. He stepped into the bathroom, keeping his arm gripping onto the door so he could make a quick escape.

And he should.

Edward looked delicious at the moment, wearing black, faded blue jeans and his favorite JC shirt and going barefoot. I panted and I was trying my best not to pop out of the tub and jump him. Poor guy, three times today already; I thought I would at least give him a few more hours' rest before fucking again.

_What can I say? I just can't get enough of him. Fucking, that is._

"Um, nothing," I muttered.

He sighed to himself and left the bathroom.

It's been a wild couple of months. After I found out I was pregnant, everything seemed to change at once. The semester ended, things with the band picked up, working their album, and everyone found out that I was pregnant.

There were only two things that I dreaded when I found out I was pregnant. One was not being able to ride Lola. I was forced to drive Edward's Camero, and my pouting had no effect on anyone when I complained. So I made Edward go get his motorcycle license to ride Lola instead.

The other thing was telling Charlie. Now that's a phone call I'll never forget.

"Hi, Daddy," I sweetly addressed him.

"Isabella Marie, what in the hell is wrong?" he asked.

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"'Cause you only call me Daddy when something is wrong or you really want something. And you have everything, so something must be wrong," he explained.

"Okay, do you promise not to get mad?"

"I'm not making any promises, but I'll keep an open mind."

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"Daddy?"

Silence.

I waited, listening to see if I heard anything. There were some noises in the distance, but then the noise got louder, like someone walking to the phone.

"Holy fuck, Charlie!" I heard Sue yell on the other end.

She was mumbling to herself and she was louder, so I bet she was closer to the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked, picking up the phone.

"Sue, is Charlie alright?"

"Bella, what the hell did you tell him? He passed out on the floor."

"Well," I stumbled, not wanting to say the words again.

"Spill!" she yelled.

"I'm pregnant."

"No shit," she replied.

"Yeah," I confirmed.

I found out later that Charlie passed out and hit his head on the table, leaving a bump on his forehead. It took a few days for the information to sink in, but he eventually called me. He asked me only one thing, if I was happy, and I told him yes.

Ever since then, he'd been calling to check on me almost every fucking day.

Alice and Rose started taking me for weekly shopping trips for the baby while both made suggestions as to how to create a nursery in the loft. With Rose's organizational brain and Alice's decoration ability I was sure to have everything set and in place without having to do too much work.

Carlisle and Esme, who have always thought of me as one of their own, were beyond excited, talking about letting us bring the baby into work.

_I need my own fucking office instead of just a cubicle!_

Christmas came and went.

We got through New Year's without a repeat of last year, except for the sex. I pretty much sucked and fucked Edward the whole night._ Happy New Year's to me._

The new semester started at school and I decided to load up as much as I could, since next semester I would have to take off for the baby. So I spent all my time split between classes, the band, and preparing for the baby.

And of course fucking Edward at every God-given opportunity.

But right now, I knew that Edward was sighing, not because he knew that I wanted him, again, but because of what he wanted to talk about. It was that big pink Harley in the room.

_Marriage._

I shivered involuntarily at the thought.

It wasn't like I didn't love Edward, because I did. And I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.

But did we have to get married?

The last thing I ever wanted to do was end up like my parents—getting married just because you were pregnant and then regretting it and leaving each other.

I loved Edward too much to leave him, and I didn't want him to think that just because we were having a kid together that I wanted or needed to get married.

I wasn't that girl. I fucking wasn't.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about anything else. Tomorrow we had a doctor's appointment: 18 weeks.

_Ultrasound._

"Baby, are you going to stay in there all night?" Edward poked his head back in and raised an eyebrow at me.

I pouted.

He came in and came closer.

_The lioness was watching her prey, waiting to make her move._

He squatted down so that he was face-to-face with me while I was still in the tub.

"What's wrong?"

I moved my pout into a grin, cocking my own eyebrow.

"Oh, no," he mumbled.

He stood up to move away at the same time I stood up, letting the bubbles and silky water cascade down my body.

"Come here, Eddie," I purred.

He stopped, and I could tell that he was thinking of a way that he could get out of making love to me again.

I shook my head at him. "Not going to happen, so come the fuck on over here, Eddie."

He sighed and I could see him hiding a grin as he stripped on his way over to me, joining me in my bath.

The next day we were sitting in the waiting room at the doctor's office. I'd only bought a few maternity clothes, but Alice was searching every vintage store in the city for hipper clothes for me.

So today, I decided to be fun. I was wearing a pair of stretchy jeans that fit snuggly under my ever growing bump, paired with a very cool, black, clingy, maternity long-sleeved t-shirt that had a pink skull in rhinestones on the front with a bow on the top of its head, right on the center of my belly.

Yeah, I was hoping for a girl.

A nurse opened a door and called the next name out, "Bella Swan."

Edward and I stood and followed her back. I was weighed in, where I didn't even look at the number or register what the nurse said, because I really fucking didn't want to know how much weight I'd gained. Then I went through the regular checkup routine before I was left lying on the examining table with a very nervous Edward standing by my side.

"Why the fuck are you nervous?" I sweared I never noticed how much of girl he could be sometimes.

"Aren't you nervous?" Edward stuttered.

"No, if anything, this makes things fucking easier," I answered.

"Oh."

_Jeez!_

The technician came in and spread the gel on my belly before turning the lights off and starting the procedure. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes," Edward and I replied together.

The monitor of the equipment pierced the darkness surrounding us in the room. There was a hum in the air and my skin was alive and on fire where Edward was gently stroking my arm.

While trying to fight the horny vibe my body was developing, my attention was broken the minute that I saw movement on the screen.

It was hard to make out what was what, but then the technician started pointing things out.

There was the head, the spine, the heart and…..

"It's a taco," the technician said.

Edward and I both looked at each other and then back to the technician.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked.

"Right there," she pointed to this section on the screen. "Looks like a taco, right?"

We both nodded, but it wasn't sinking in what she was trying to tell us.

"It's a girl."

I couldn't see the monitor anymore due to the fucking traitor tears that my body had been producing since I got pregnant. Edward was holding onto me, whispering words of love and happiness in my ear as I continued to cry.

We finally made it home with a handful of black and white pictures, only to be pounced on by the pixie on crack at the elevator.

"So? Tell me!" she demanded.

"It's a taco," I told her.

"A girl!" Alice started to dance, spinning and mimicking a ballerina.

"How in the hell did you know what that means?" Edward growled.

Alice smirked and continued to dance.

"No pink!" I yelled at her as the elevator doors closed.

Edward got about three steps into the apartment before I attacked him. Next thing I knew, he was carrying me to the bed; he stripped me down, then placed wet kisses along my body.

Then like some magical fucking fairy flying around spreading that fucking pixie dust, the months seemed to fast forward.

Before I knew it, I was seven months pregnant and I felt like I was ready to crawl out of my skin. My boobs were huge and my nipple rings started to hurt about a month ago, so I had to take them out.

Then my clit ring started irritating me last week, so I had to take that fucker out too. I couldn't even get a new tattoo and I couldn't ride Lola.

So I fucking sat and huffed. I pouted like the bitch that I was and all anyone ever wanted to do was rub my belly.

And Edward, well he fucking hid from me. Whenever he was within grabbing distance, I was all over him.

So I was sitting at home, having been sent home by my boss for having a sucky attitude today. _Oh yeah, Carlisle, let's see you carry around a bouncing bowling ball in your belly and see how happy you are._

I heard the door open and turned excitedly, hoping to see Edward.

"What's wrong, peanut grower?" Jasper drawled, taking the seat next to me.

"Being pregnant fucking sucks. I'm not me anymore," I complained.

Jasper gave me that look, like he knew exactly what I was feeling, and then the fucker smiled at me.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" I growled.

"Get your shit, got somewhere to take you," Jasper whispered.

A quick drive and we were standing in front of a tattoo parlor.

"Jasper, you know I can't get any new ink. It's not good for the baby," I groaned.

"Have you checked into henna tattoos?" he posed.

I thought for a moment, and I wanted to slap myself for not thinking about it sooner. "Fuck, why didn't I think of that?"

"'Cause you're too busy fucking Eddie boy."

Jasper pulled me inside and I got my very first henna tattoo.

I took great care to hide my new decoration until bedtime. Edward was in bed and I slipped on this naughty maternity teddy that Alice and I found the other day. It had a slit in the front that allowed the belly to poke through, while coming together under my boobs with a tiny bow. There was a matching thong, but why waste time.

Entering the room, I made sure to move the fabric to the sides to give Edward the full effect.

"What the fuck did you do, Bella?" Edward yelled at me, popping up from his spot lying in our bed.

My eyes immediately started to tear before my emotions flipped and I was pissed, looking around trying to figure out something to throw at him.

Edward sensed what I was about to do and leapt off the bed at me, pulling me into his embrace and locking my arms.

"Let me go, you fucker," I snapped at him.

"Not before you tell me what you did to your belly."

I huffed and scowled at him.

"Bella, you're scaring me," Edward murmured.

My face fell when he said that and I knew that I had to let him know that I hadn't hurt our baby.

"It's a henna tattoo," I started. "They don't harm me or the baby, they only stain my skin for a few weeks. They're thought to bring 'good luck' to a pregnancy. Legends say henna will bring safety in childbirth and a happy baby."

Edward relaxed and released me. Taking hold of my hand, he pulled me back to the bed with him. He sat and pulled me to stand between his legs. His hands gently touched my belly, his fingers tracing the colorful designs that adorned my belly.

"When did you do this?"

"This afternoon with Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah, it was his idea. He knew that I was having a hard time dealing with not being able to ride Lola and after I had to take all my piercings out recently. I needed something. So he suggested this," I explained, pointing to my belly.

"Hey, peanut. Do you know how wonderful your mom is?" Edward asked my belly.

I smacked his head and a traitor tear left my eye. He raised his head after humming at my belly, looking at me with a strong combination of love and lust in his eyes.

"This is so beautiful, Bella."

My hands framed his face and I leaned down to kiss him, sliding my tongue out and meeting his. He held me firm to him as our kissing deepened. My fingers moved to grip his hair, pushing to move him to lie down.

He slid back on the bed and pulled me to lie down next to him. His magic fingers started to rub my back, flittering up and down like I was his very own guitar or piano.

"What have you been humming to the baby?"

"Just something I came up with for her."

"Would you play it for me sometime?"

"Sure, anything you want," he whispered, peppering wet kisses along my neck.

Edward initiated making love to me, something that he hadn't done since I became pregnant. It was the best sex I've had while being pregnant.

The next day, Alice insisted on taking more pictures of my belly, now that it was decorated.

She draped me in a sheet and I was lounging around my loft. The camera beeped as Alice snapped shot after shot.

"I have to do that whenever we have kids," she mumbled to herself.

"I can't believe that I'm going to be a mom," I whispered.

Alice finished her last shot and came over to show me the results. I'd seen the henna tattoo from looking in the mirror, but seeing it on my belly, I felt proud of the beautiful display of art adorning my skin.

The next two months slowed down and everything seemed to be crawling compared to the last seven.

The band finished their album, it dropped and they were doing press everywhere and performing all over town.

I was already overdue by a week and we decided to go out to see the band play. I'd been to a few of their performances, but ended up leaving early.

Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper all came along. We had a booth and we were enjoying the show. Everyone was drinking beer, but me.

Oh, and another perk of being pregnant, designated driver. Oh yeah, fucking loads of fun.

Alice and Rose gave me sympathetic looks before drinking themselves. The bar started to get noisy and I'd had about as much as I could take.

Edward was drunk at this point, so I told him I wanted to go home. My feet hurt and all I wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.

At three o'clock in the morning, I had just gotten to bed when I was startled awake from a sharp pain.

Sitting up, everything felt warm, so I threw the covers off and saw wet.

"Oh, fuck."

My water had just broken. And Edward was basically passed out drunk next to me.

"Eddie!" I screamed.

He popped up and started muttering, "Bella, baby, okay?"

"Sure, Eddie. My water just broke, so I'm going to the hospital to give birth. Go back to sleep and I'll call you in the morning," I snipped at him.

"What!"

Within twenty minutes, I was having contractions, and we were at the hospital.

"Natural delivery?" the nurse asked, taking my vitals.

"Drugs, please," I sweetly answered.

If there was one thing for sure, I knew that I could not do this naturally. I needed drugs.

_Fuck pain._

The epidural was administered and I was in heaven. No more pain.

Edward didn't seem to be in pain either. He was half-asleep, curled up in the small hospital chairs sitting next to my bed.

Several hours went by and the pressure increased. The nurses came in; it was time to push.

Edward was awake, appeared to be sober and was pacing the room.

"Calm the fuck down, Eddie," I growled at him.

He continued to pace.

"What the fuck is wrong? We are here, I have the most awesome fucking drugs, and soon we are going to have a baby girl in our arms."

"What the fuck is wrong?" he hissed at me. "I'll tell you what's wrong. Why won't you talk about marriage?"

"You want to talk about getting married now?" I screamed back at him.

"Yes!"

"Fuck, Edward. This is not the right time."

"So when is the right time?"

"I don't know." I paused. "I don't want to end up like my parents. I won't do that to you or to me or to our little girl."

"Then marry me."


	20. The Good Boy Edward:Daddy's Gonna Buy Yo

Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.

This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair and MarchHare5**

_Chapter Twenty: The Good Boy Edward: Daddy's Gonna Buy You a Diamond Ring _

"It's not Charlie, son. It's your dad," my father's heavy voice filtered through the line.

"Dad? Where's Charlie? Is he okay?" I asked frantically.

"He's fine, son," my father sighed.

"Well, then what the hell are you doing on his phone?" I asked with panic still in my voice.

"I'm actually staying with him and Sue for a bit. Uh, that's why I was calling. I told your mother that I wanted us to come down and spend some time with you, Bella, and the baby. I thought we could maybe move a bit closer. She didn't really like that idea," he explained.

"So…" I urged.

"So we split up. I couldn't take her negative attitude toward you and your, um, family. I spent a lot of years being tied up in the wrong things and now that I have a chance, I want to do what's right and that means being there for my grandkid."

Now, I know it's kind of a pussy move for me to say that my heart kind of melted at his words, but it did. My dad was always a bit cold and distant, but he'd changed into a man I never thought I'd see. How could I not feel all warm and fuzzy inside?

"Well, damn, that's great and sucky at the same time," I mumbled.

I didn't know what my mother's problem was, but for her to not want to have anything to do with her own grandkid because it was made with Bella was messed up.

"So you're coming down here soon?" I asked, knowing that Bella was due in a few months.

"Yeah, just getting some things settled."

I spent the next few weeks agonizing over what to tell Bella. I didn't want the shit with my mom upsetting her because she had enough on her plate. I also didn't know what to say about my dad coming to visit. I wasn't sure if he'd be a welcome guest once Bella was home. We also didn't have a lot of space for visitors.

Over the next few months I dodged Bella's raging hormones as best I could. I spent a lot of time at the studio working on Howl at the Moon's release and at night we'd cuddle on the couch after she jumped my bones. One night I tried to complain to the guys about all the sexing going on in our house and all I got was bitching about how lucky I was. Apparently, after the birth of a baby the mommy would be out of commission for at least six weeks. I was thankful for that, hoping that my stockpile of soldiers would get replenished with the drought that was soon coming. Satan's Mistress was determined to suck and fuck every last little baby maker out of me.

Jasper and Emmett demanded some guy time, so we went out to a pub where the beer and shots poured freely, and as we sat huddled at a small table I let my lips loosen. I confessed that my dad was coming to live in LA and that he'd split up with my mom. I told the boys how scared I was of having to take care of a tiny human life, and I cried a little when I told them how badly I wanted to marry Bella. The woman was a master avoider when it came to the subject of getting hitched. She sure as shit didn't mind me knocking her up, but the very word marriage scared the piss out of her.

A few weeks later we all went out with Bella as the DD so the rest of us could unwind. She was getting all pissy that she couldn't drink, which I understood. I tried to cop a feel or two, but she wasn't really interested. I honestly couldn't wait for her to have the baby. Her satanic rage was on a whole new level. We got home and climbed into bed that night with me passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow. It wasn't until a few hours later that I felt a few jabs to my ribs as Bella hissed for me to wake up. I groggily mumbled my compliance as Bella confirmed that she was in labor and that we had to get to the hospital. My body quickly sobered up as we climbed out of bed. I managed to get the baby bag and both of us into the car.

The hospital was another adventure within itself. Bella was very polite to the nurse who was getting her drugs, but her growling and leg shaking was a sure sign of her discomfort. Even though she was in so much pain she looked so beautiful. Her face was flushed from the exertion of the contractions and her round belly was big and pretty. Her boobies weren't half bad either, all swollen and plump. If I took the time to ponder what that meant I was a little saddened to know that our baby girl was going to be utilizing those bad boys for food purposes. I giggled to myself as I contemplated the holes in Bella's nipples for her rings. Would she have milk shooting out of three holes then?

As Bella's meds started to kick in I couldn't stop myself from thinking about marrying her. It was like I'd become obsessed. All I wanted was for my beautiful, baby-birthing girlfriend to be my wife. I got up from my seat and started pacing the room. Back and forth like a caged animal.

"Calm the fuck down, Eddie," my love snarled at me. "What the fuck is wrong? We are here, I have the most awesome fucking drugs, and soon we are going to have a baby girl in our arms."

"What the fuck is wrong?" I hissed at her. "I'll tell you what's wrong. Why won't you talk about marriage?"

"You want to talk about getting married now?" she screamed at me, her face getting red with anger.

"Yes!"

"Fuck, Edward. This is not the right time."

"So when is the right time?"

"I don't know." she paused. "I don't want to end up like my parents. I won't do that to you or to me or to our little girl."

"Then marry me," I told her as I kneeled at the side of her bed.

Bella let out a sigh and as she opened her mouth to speak the door behind us opened up.

"Good morning! Let's have a look and see how far along you are," the giddy nurse said as she hopped into the room.

I wanted to reach over and strangle her for ruining our moment. I was sure that Bella was about to give in. The nurse carefully lifted the sheet that was covering Bella's hoo-ha and went in search of whatever the fuck they look for.

"Ah, very good. I'll get the doctor. It looks like you're ready to push!" the nurse said with a happy clap of her hands.

"What? No, not yet. Bella, you have to answer me before you have this baby!" I said frantically as I looked down at my girlfriend.

"WHAT? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?" Bella screeched.

I winced and covered my ears, but I was not backing down.

"Yes, you have to tell me now. Do you want to marry me or not? Forget about what happened to your parents, or mine for that matter…" I started.

"Wait, what?" Bella interrupted me.

I sighed because I did not want to get into the shit about my dad right now.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt, but your baby is going to come whether you like it or not," the nurse snorted at me.

I turned and glared at her before she backed out of the room, to get the doctor no doubt.

"Listen, Bella, I love you. I love you more than life itself. I think about you all the time and I want to have you for forever. I love our baby and I want her to grow up in a loving home with a mommy and a daddy that love each other unconditionally," I explained.

"What about your parents? What were you saying?" Bella pushed.

"We can talk about that shit later! I need you to tell me yes or no. I've laid my heart out for you, Bella. You know what I want and that's you. Please say you'll be my wife," I pleaded.

My heart was hurting at the thought of Bella refusing me. I wanted her to be my wife and for us to grow old together. I knew that people stayed together without getting married, but I knew that if Bella couldn't give me that one thing I'd never fully have her heart. She had to trust in me and in our love in order to commit to me that way. Without it our love was superficial, it wasn't lasting. For Bella to overcome her fears she'd gain so much more than a husband.

"I hear we're ready for a baby!" the doctor came in covered from head to toe in protective gear.

"Jesus Christ!" I cursed as I threw my hands up.

They couldn't give us two fucking minutes.

"Tell me what's wrong with your parents, Edward," Bella growled lowly.

"Fine! My dad's living with Charlie and Sue because he left my bitchy mother because she doesn't want to love our baby because we made her together! He's moving here so he can be with us and help us raise our baby girl! They're probably going to get a divorce now!" I yelled angrily.

What was one more failed marriage to help get Bella on board the wedding train?

"Yes, Edward," Bella whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Wait, huh?" I asked with confusion.

"I want to marry you. I'll marry you, baby," Bella sniffled as the tears slid down her cheeks.

"You will?" I asked, really unsure if that shit was real.

"Yes, Eddie. I want to marry you even if you're insane. You look like a psych patient, baby," she giggled.

I moved over to her and gently kissed her lips before her tongue slid into my mouth. I groaned into the kiss as her fingers tugged lovingly on my hair.

A throat clearing behind me had us breaking apart.

"Now that that's settled, how about we start with the baby business?" the doctor snorted a laugh.

I'm pretty sure that I should've been traumatized by the events that took place, but the hazy glow of Bella's acceptance to my fucked up proposal lingered in the air, coloring the whole eight hours in happiness and joy. My hand fucking hurt from Bella squeezing and biting it. I'd been promised castration and decapitation. I also got to see Bella go through the most taxing situation in her entire life and all I could see was how beautiful she was. My Bella was strong and defiant, loving and loyal. I knew that my baby could never have a better mother. The doctor allowed me to cut the cord and I held my baby girl for the first time. She blinked up at me, her blue eyes bright and wide. My eyes got blurry with my tears.

When Bella finally lay back on the bed, her body spent, with our little girl in her arms she asked me what we should name her.

"Frankie," I said as I smiled down at her.

"Frankie?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't you like it?" I shrugged before bending down to kiss my baby girl's head.

She had a small mop of unruly chocolate curls, the perfect mix between Bella's and my hair. Her eyes were a deep blue and Bella said she hoped they'd turn into the green that would match mine. I secretly hoped for that too.

"I think it fits her perfect, baby," my fiancée sighed.

My fiancée. Bella was my mother fucking fiancée.

"So your dad's moving here?" Bella asked.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Bella called.

When the door pushed open, all I could see was the tiny angry ball of fury that was Alice Cullen. Her hair was sticking up all over the place and she was still wearing her Hello Kitty PJs. Alice's fists were tightly balled, her knuckles white as she glared at us. Behind her, Jasper stepped up and gave me a sympathetic look.

"You had your baby and didn't even have the decency to call us?" the tiny hellion squealed.

"Ah, come on, Ali. Don't be mad. I was in fucking labor and Edward proposed. I was a little busy!" Bella whined as she shrank in her bed, clutching little Frankie close.

"Edward did what?" Alice and Jasper asked at the same time.

"What did Edward do?" Charlie, Emmett, and Rose asked as they stepped in behind Jasper.

I smacked my forehead, knowing that I was about to get a lot of shit.

"Now, if only your dad were here to get in on the action," Bella mumbled as she shifted Frankie closer to her chest.

"Edward, son," my father's voice rang out from behind the growing crowd.

I felt tears prick my eyes and when I looked down at Bella her eyes welled up with tears as well. I looked up to see my father moving through our crowd of family and out to the front. He looked over at Bella and gave her a warm smile before I motioned him closer. My father walked over, his eyes trained on the bundle of purple in her arms. Bella had made sure I brought in the purple elephant receiving blanket so that they wouldn't wrap our Frankie in pink.

"Do you want to hold her?" Bella asked softly as she gave my father a welcoming smile.

She held up our daughter, offering her small bundled form to my father and I felt my heart swell with the love and pride that I had for her. She was so forgiving and so beautiful.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked back at Bella's dad.

"Yeah, go on," Bella encouraged.

My father bent slightly as Bella shifted Frankie into his awaiting arms. His smile stretched across his face as he looked down at his new grandbaby.

"Hey, baby, I'm your grandpa," he cooed softly at my little baby girl.

"Her name's Frankie, dad," I whispered.

"Frankie, huh? I like that," he hummed as he used his finger to stroke her little pink cheek.

After he snuggled with her for a few moments he passed Frankie over to Charlie, who cooed and tickled under her tiny chin. She made the rounds as Carlisle and Esme finally arrived. Alice had made sure to alert everyone once she had come up to our apartment earlier that morning to check on Bella. The scolding look in her eyes let us know that all was not forgotten before she too cradled little Frankie in her arms.

After about half an hour of visiting time, everyone opted to give Bella and Frankie some time alone. I curled up in the recliner next to Bella's bed and watched as she slowly undid her nursing top and cradled Frankie's head to her breast. My mouth dropped in awe as Frankie nuzzled Bella's breast before opening her mouth and latching on to the soft nipple. Bella winced slightly from the pain and I felt my heart go out to her. I had read that breast-feeding would be painful, but Bella insisted on at least trying.

"She likes it," Bella sighed happily.

"Of course she does. It was made just for her," I told my fiancée.

Bella smiled widely at me before her brow furrowed.

"Where's my ring, you ass?"


	21. The Bad Girl Bella: My heart is ever at

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

_**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **_

_**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **_

**Beta'd by Linsadair and MarchHare5**

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Bad Girl Bella: My heart is ever at your service**

There were certain key moments in my life that I remembered very specifically; ones that affected me for all my days.

The first time Charlie took me for a ride on his bike.

The first time I kissed a boy.

The first time I got grease on my hands.

The day I became a bike owner.

The day I first got inked.

The day Edward kissed me.

And then there was that one day that two very special things happened in my life: the day Frankie Marie was born and the day I became engaged.

Yep, I, Isabella Marie Swan became a mother to a human being and got engaged to be married to the man that I love.

_What the fuck?_

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, nudging my arm.

"Um," I mumbled, before falling back into my own mind. I lingered on the day Frankie was born as Alice finished fixing my dress.

"I'm fine, just fucking nervous," I continued.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," she offered.

There was a knock at the door and Rose moved to answer it, sticking her head out of the tiny opening that she gave herself.

Whispered voices and a few minutes passed before Rose pulled her head back in and closed the door behind her.

"Ten minutes," she explained.

"Was that Emmett?" Alice asked.

"It was Edward," she paused, sighing. "Holding Frankie."

My gaze snapped to Rose, and she gave me a sweet smile before speaking. "He thought using her would get him into this room."

Alice snorted and finished her work. "Done."

I turned to look at the full-length mirror and fought back the tears in my eyes. "Alice, you've outdone yourself."

My dress was short and sweet, a vintage look right out of the 1950's: strapless with a sweetheart neckline in lily white, a nipped waistline with an attached sash that tied in the back. The skirt was full of little pleats at the waist and was finished off with a super wide hem that ended right at my knees. Alice had hand sewn the whole dress, the material adorned with white satin flowers. She insisted that I wear a crinoline underneath, allowing me to pick the color, giving the dress my own unique flare. Of course, I chose red.

Turning to look directly at Alice, she stepped up to me, followed by Rose, and embraced me, all of us hugging and sniffling.

We were standing in the VIP suite of the _Marvimon_, a renovated loft in L.A. with a garden patio, perfect for weddings and receptions.

_Perfect for our wedding._

It wasn't long after we left the hospital, with Frankie in our arms, that Edward was putting that ring on my finger.

And with that in place, I gave Alice the go-ahead to figure everything out. I didn't mind that I was getting married, but I really didn't want all the hassle of planning a wedding. Leaving everything in the capable hands of Alice, I knew that I wouldn't have to do anything but show up.

But it really wasn't that easy.

She bugged me about colors and location, dragging me around everywhere to look at things. I followed along and nodded my head, because even though Alice was trying to include me in the decision making process, she had already made up her mind what we were going to do.

But there was one thing that I requested from Alice; I didn't want to have be away from Edward or Frankie the night before the wedding. Needless to say, she didn't listen.

Six months after Frankie was born, the night before our wedding, I thought I was safe. Cuddling in our bed, Edward's eyes bugged out of his head when the front door to the loft opened. Sure enough, right before midnight, Alice and Rose came to the loft and ripped me away from Edward and Frankie. I was practically screaming and crying as they both dragged me out of the loft.

Edward smiled as he held our sleeping Frankie in his arms and told me that he would see me tomorrow at the wedding.

His face was a mixture of guilt and sadness.

_Son of a bitch knew she was planning this!_

I wanted to rip his face off. _Fucker._

Rose held onto me in the backseat of Edward's car as Alice drove me away from where I most wanted to be that night.

When we pulled up and parked in front of a familiar building, the neon sign lighting the sidewalk and most of the street, I let out a little smile, but recovered, biding my time until I could lay into Alice.

"What the fuck, Alice!" I screamed at her as Rose let go of me, getting out of the car.

"Oh come on, Bella. You'll be back with them in less than fifteen hours. You need to remember this night," she offered, smiling sweetly at me.

"If I wanted to be away from my daughter tonight, I would have done so before now," I growled. "Why didn't you listen to me when I asked you for this one thing?"

"If you're worried about Frankie, she's fine. Emmett and Jasper are already there helping Edward…" Rose interjected.

"Oh, my God," I groaned. Just thinking about Emmett helping Edward was not helping me feel better about this situation.

After Frankie was born, we gave the gang a chance to help us out. Alice and Jasper were naturals and we always felt safe leaving Frankie with them.

Rose was okay, but she seemed more like a bull in a china shop and was scared stiff to hold her. So that left Emmett to help Rose. After leaving them for one afternoon while Edward and I took some time for ourselves, only to return to find our loft littered in wet diapers and the kitchen covered in food, I knew we had made a mistake.

Rose and Emmett were great with cars, but sucked with babies.

Edward, Sr. was the biggest surprise of them all. He held Frankie like she was the most precious thing on the face of the earth and gazed at her like she was his sun.

He would come over and spend time just watching her sleep, and other times he would lie on the floor with her on a blanket, playing with toys, cooing and whispering words of love to her.

I didn't know if it was the emotions from being a mom or the fact that Edward's dad finally took the stick out of his butt to realize what was important in this life, but I was happy to see the love that Ed, Sr. was showing Frankie.

"What are you going to get?" Alice asked me.

I picked up one of the albums on the coffee table and started flipping through, seeing if anything caught my eye. "I don't know."

Alice and Rose stole me from my home, vowing to keep me away from Edward until I walked down the aisle. At first I was really fucking mad. _Ok, I'll be honest, I was fucking livid._

But when we yelled at eat other on the sidewalk, airing out why she did what she did, I took strong breaths and listened, only to be persuaded by her words that this separation wouldn't last forever.

"Just think, Bella. In less than fifteen hours, you will be married to Edward. And whether or not you think this won't change you, it will; because you will be an official family with Edward and Frankie. You will have a new last name, you will have one more ring on that left hand, and you will add wife to the title of mother that you already have."

My breathing slowed as I saw a tear escape Alice, my own emotions building inside me. I had tried to ignore it all along. I managed to brush off every attempt that Edward made to talk about getting married when I was pregnant. And giving Alice control to plan and execute the wedding was another method of my avoiding what was happening.

"Fuck, I'm getting married," I whispered.

Rose laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder.

"You sure fucking are," she started. "And you know what, Bella? You're almost ready."

"What the hell do you mean, I'm almost ready?"

"There is one more thing you need to do." Alice pointed to the neon sign, the bright word "TATTOO" flicking its red glow above our heads.

After calming down, we entered the all-night tattoo shop, where I found that I was scheduled for an appointment and sitting on the couch, flipping through all the inked images. I wanted something to mark this moment in my life, this major step that I was taking. But I also wanted something to scream that I loved Edward and Frankie. They were my life, and my heart belonged to them.

I ended up with a tribute to my new family on my right shoulder blade: a wreath of red vintage roses with a heart in the middle, detailed and elegant, reminiscent of the English lace heart that Edward gave me. Curved on the top part were the words, "My heart is ever at your service."

The girls sat with me as I got my new ink, talking about our past, present and future. Leaving the shop, my skin carrying a gift to my husband-to-be and my precious daughter, I felt right, and as Rose put it, ready.

"It's time," Rose quietly told me.

"Oh, Bella," my father's voice whispered as he entered the room. I was so lost in my thoughts about last night that I didn't even hear him coming into the room.

"Dad," I replied.

"You look…" Charlie choked back his tears.

The girls sniffled and Alice handed me a new tissue.

_God, when did I turn into such a pansy?_

Charlie held his arm out for me as I brought the one sheet of lace over my face. I looped my arm in his, Alice handed me my small rose bouquet and I watched them walk out the door in front of us.

Walking down the hallway, I could hear some music, just a simple guitar and snare drum. Rose went first, then Alice, and then Charlie and I paused.

"That boy loves you," he whispered.

"I know."

The music changed, just the guitar in an acoustic version of "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring" filling the warm room as we entered.

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was gently shining down into the patio, filtering its way, touching on all the loved ones that had come to see us joined in marriage.

Charlie led me, and I was glad he did, because my feet were stuck.

My eyes locked on what was in front of me, and then all I wanted to do was run to it.

At the end of the aisle was Edward, holding Frankie in her beautiful white dress and bow in her curly bronze hair. He was beaming a smile at me, causing me to blush at its power.

The next thing I knew, I was standing in front of him, and the minister was saying something. I tried to tear my eyes away from the sight of him holding our Frankie, but failed.

Charlie removed the lace from my face, pulling it back over my head and kissing me on the cheek before placing my hand in Edward's.

The moment my skin touched his, I knew I was right where I was supposed to be and what we were doing was the right thing.

_I'm really ready._

We stood, gazing at each other, as Frankie cooed and reached out to find one of my curls.

Alice leaned forward and grabbed my bouquet a second before I almost dropped it so I could touch my baby.

The three of us stood there, holding hands, as we were joined as husband and wife.

After the ceremony, some food and the onslaught of pictures, Edward and I were dancing with each other. I smiled, watching Frankie secure in Ed, Sr.'s arms, his kissing of her cheek a picture perfect moment.

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and he swiveled us around to see his father. He smiled and turned his attention back to me.

Leaning forward, he kissed me for the millionth time tonight. Our lips lingered a bit more, his tongue peeking out to savor my lips. He broke our kiss, but started to pepper kisses along my chin to my neck and then to my shoulder, while bringing his hand to graze against the new ink on my back.

"I love you, Bella," he mumbled against my kiss. "My wife, my lover, the mother of my child."

He pulled back, but only to bring his cheek to rest on mine, leaving his breath on my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"No sooner met but they looked; No sooner looked but they loved; No sooner loved but they sighed; No sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason; No sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy; And in these degrees have they made a pair of stairs to marriage..."

I recognized the passage and took in a sharp breath. Edward quoting Shakespeare to me, knowing that was the author of the script that adorned my shoulder—how could I not love this man?

He continued to hold me close, spinning us around the dance floor, silence between us, but flashbulbs going off in every direction around us.

"So I take it that you like this one?" I teased, finally finding my voice.

"Like it?" he laughed. "Just wait till you see mine."


	22. The Good Boy Edward: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. This story is in no way an attempt at copyright infringement. This story and all plot lines therein are the property of Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom.**

**This story contains graphic sexual situations, which are not suitable for readers under the age of eighteen.**

**Summary: Sequel to The Good and The Bad. Follow Bella and Edward as they try to mend their relationship and start their new lives in LA. Old friends and new enemies make life much more interesting. With Twilight Records blossoming, Bella and Edward find their niche in the music industry. **

**AU/AH Lemons Definitely some OOC. Collaboration between Luvrofink and Chartwilightmom. **

**Beta'd by Linsadair & MarchHare5**

**A/N: So here's the end, folks. We wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who stuck with the story and for everyone who reviewed. It was a long journey and we loved giving these two the HEA they deserved. I hope you guys will put us on your Author Alert because we're going to be starting a new collab soon. It's called Between a Rock and a Hard Place. It's full of mystery, action, BDSM, and lemons of course…not to mention Copward! Oh, yeeesss! **

**Once again, thanks so much for all your support and it's sad to see Prudeward and Satan's Mistress say goodbye, but it's got to end sometime!**

_The Good Boy Edward: Epilogue_

_Frankie's Fifth Year Birthday Party_

"What little kid wants to eat a mini-quiche?" Emmett groaned as he eyed one of the little offending tarts.

"Uh, I think those are to appease the grown-ups. What grown man wants to eat mini PB and J's with no crust?" I asked with a shrug.

The way Emmett's face lit up told me that at least _one_ grown man would.

I turned to survey the park around us, decked out in purple and black birthday decorations. Frankie had gotten the hint that Masen girls didn't like pink. She preferred purple, which Bella made sure to deliver. The balloons were purple and black, along with streamers and glitter. The ridiculous amount of cupcakes was also decorated in a deep violet color frosting that was sure to turn all the tiny humans into balls of energy.

Bella made sure to find some play date friends for Frankie before she started preschool, and now our little girt had over twenty kids at her birthday celebration. I watched as my little one gave Dylan Whitlock a piece of candy from her bag. He was two years younger than her, but you could already tell that they'd be inseparable. Alice and Bella were already secretly planning their wedding. I, however, scowled at the mere mention of Frankie having another man in her life.

"Daddy, I shared'd my candy wiff Dylan!" Frankie squealed as she tugged on the leg of my jeans.

I glanced down to see my pretty little daughter with her birthday tiara on her head, grinning up at me.

"That's very sweet of you to share, baby. I'm sure Bam-Bam loves it that you share," I told her with a pat to her head.

Dylan was a drummer in the making, I could see it. He used anything he could get his hands on to bang on any surface within his reach. Alice started calling him Bam-Bam when he was six months old and got into the cabinets of pots and pans.

"I'm glad we don't have any of those," Rose said with a wrinkle of her nose.

As much as she and Emmett loved Frankie and Dylan, they really weren't the parenting type. Sure, they babysat, but they enjoyed their freedom way too much to pop one out. I smiled at her as Frankie took off.

"Well, you know you can always borrow ours!"

"Speaking of babysitting, aren't we watching Frankie next weekend?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Bella said she has something planned," I shrugged.

Bella had gotten really into surprising people. She hated surprises, but every chance she got she was popping one over on people.

"I think having a kid did something to Bella's brain. She's not nearly as ornery as she used to be," Emmett piped in.

It was true. Satan's Mistress was a hell of a lot more laid back and "go with the flow." Of course the first few weeks after Frankie was home, Bella went insane with safety issues and feeding schedules. After Frankie pulled her own poopy diaper off and smeared it on the hardwood floors of our loft, Bella finally got the hint that it was okay to just be. I smiled at that particular memory. Nothing like a pile of poo to get you to simmer down.

"Yeah, she's definitely a lot easier to deal with," I sighed.

"Who's a lot easier to deal with?" my wife asked as she came up behind me.

Her arms wrapped around my waist, her fingers sliding up underneath my shirt where they tugged playfully at the hair of my happy trail.

"You are," Emmett blurted out.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"We were talking about how popping out a kid made you much less anal," he said with a vigorous nod.

"A lot less anal, huh? And Eddie here agreed?" Bella asked as she looked up at me.

"Mmhm, definitely," Emmett answered.

"Oh, well, I see how it is," she hummed as her arms slipped away from me.

I turned to face her and saw the evil smirk on her face and knew I was in trouble. Slowly she leaned forward, her eyes darting to our small audience before whispering to me, "Well, if I knew that anal bothered you so much, then maybe I wouldn't give in when you beg me for it, baby."

I gulped as my pants tightened painfully. The thought of being inside Bella's tight ass was making me hot around the collar.

"Bella," I whined.

"I mean, it sounds like you don't like. I wouldn't want you to do anything you don't want to do," she said coyly.

"You know that's not what we meant," I hissed lowly.

"Oh, I know, but payback's a bitch, ain't it?" my wife said with a giggle.

I groaned and rubbed my palm over my face as my wife sauntered away from me. Rose snickered behind me and I shot her a glare over my shoulder before stalking off toward Jasper and my dad.

"Hey, guys," I sighed.

"What's up?" Jasper asked.

"Same ol', same ol'," I shrugged.

"Bella got you by the balls again?" he snickered.

My cheeks went flush and my dad started chuckling. I didn't really feel comfortable talking about that shit in front of my dad, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, as usual," I huffed.

"No worries. Alice has a specific place for mine nowadays. There's a jar on the counter that says 'Jasper's balls'," he chuckled.

I believed him too.

"Oh, son, I got this in the mail the other day. Thought I'd give it to you here," my dad said as he passed me a purple envelope.

I turned it over and found that it was from my mother and was addressed to Frankie. My father had tried his best to mend my mother's and my relationship, but it was her stubbornness to accept Bella that ultimately made it impossible. We talked every couple of weeks and I'd sent her some photos of Frankie. Meeting her granddaughter was a topic of contention with us. I refused to have her meet my daughter if she couldn't accept Bella. That would've been unfair. I was hoping that as time wore on she'd come to realize how important family was. Being in Forks alone couldn't be good for her, but she'd made her own bed.

"Thanks, Dad," I said as I ripped open the envelope.

Inside was a card for Frankie and check for twenty-five dollars. Also inside was a letter addressed to me. I unfolded it and began to read. By the third line I stopped and crumbled the paper up. She once again mentioned how she'd love for me and Frankie to come up to Forks. I squeezed the balled up paper in my hand before tossing it in the trash. I couldn't understand why she couldn't accept my wife and be happy for me. Maybe it was her own life that she couldn't stand and therefore didn't want anyone else to be happy.

"Great party, eh, kid?" Charlie hollered as he bounded over to us.

We had gotten incredibly close since my dad moved down. Charlie and Sue had moved to LA a year after Frankie was born. Charlie said he couldn't let my dad get all the grandpa time. Sue welcomed our little girl with open arms and it was good to see her and Esme dote on our baby girl.

We chatted for a while longer before Bella called everyone over to sing "Happy Birthday." Frankie smoothed down her black and red plaid dress and took a seat on the picnic table bench. She smiled happily as all her friends gathered around. Dylan sidled up next to her, glaring at a pudgy, freckled-face kid that tried to take a spot next to my little girl.

Everyone belted out _Happy Birthday_ at the top of their lungs as Frankie giggled and blushed a deep scarlet. I saw Dylan trying to sneak a finger of icing off of Frankie's large cupcake, but my baby girl smacked his hand away.

"That one's mine! Here, you can lick this one!" Frankie scolded as she handed him his own cupcake.

Without waiting for anyone else, Dylan took a huge bite. Purple icing went all over his cheeks and lips as he hummed at the heavenly goodness. Frnakie giggled and blew out her five little candles as everyone clapped.

I sat back and enjoyed the sight in front of me. Frankie and all her friends munched on the sweet treats as our family looked on. The road to where we were had taken a few turns and brought us to the most perfect destination. Bella and I had gone from hating each other to falling in love and creating another little life. Frankie was the product of our happiness. I caught my wife's eye as she not so subtly licked icing off her finger in the most seductive way. I was sure that she'd be making me hard as granite when we were eight years old.

I threw her a wink and patted my lap. She sauntered over, her jeans hugging her hips and ass as she slid onto my waiting lap. I let my hands wander under her t-shirt, feeling the silky skin of her lower back as I leaned into her ear.

"I love you, baby," I whispered before nipping playfully at her ear lobe.

"Mmm, love you," she hummed in contentment.

The party wound down a few hours later. All the kids left with a bag of goodies and Frankie made out with awesome presents. Carlisle and Esme got her a small electric guitar, of course hoping to dip in to a talent that had yet to manifest itself. Charlie and Sue got her a convertible car that she could ride around down the sidewalk. My dad of course handed us a check to start her college fund along with a certificate for piano lessons.

By the time we got home Frankie was passed out in the back of my Camaro, her little head nestled against her favorite sock monkey doll. I carried her slowly into the house that we'd bought. We needed the room with Frankie getting bigger, so after she turned two we found a nice four bedroom house that we were able to pay cash for. Both of our jobs at Twilight had certainly paid off, earning us more money than we really needed. It gave us the ability to spoil Frankie.

After I put her to bed for a nap I found Bella in our bedroom, naked under the sheets.

"Hmm, looks like I'm getting a present too," I teased as I toed off my Chucks.

"Maybe," Bella purred.

I pulled off my t-shirt and saw my tattoo reflected in the mirror that hung above the headboard of our bed. Before our wedding I had gotten a portrait of Bella on my left pec and a portrait of Frankie on my right. It was my gift to her. I knew that I wanted to carry them with me always. I'd gone down to LA Ink and weaseled my way into getting Kat von D to do the portraits. I'd stolen one of the close-ups Alice did of Bella and Frankie for our first photo session. Her hair was a beautiful mass of curls and her smile was sweet and seductive. Frankie was smiling in her picture, with her tiny curls and wide eyes. When Bella saw it after she undressed me on our wedding night she cried softly as she traced over the black and grey lines.

"I'll never get tired of seeing those," my wife sighed as she eyed the spots of ink.

"Me neither, baby," I told her.

We had both gotten tattoos to immortalize our love. I smiled softly at her and slipped off my pants before getting into bed with her. Bella wrapped her body around me before straddling my hips and kissing me hungrily. When she pulled back I could see that smirk on her lips and I knew she had something evil in mind.

"Don't think I forgot about that anal comment earlier," she purred as her nails scratched down my nipples.

I hissed loudly and my hips bucked against her. Her soft folds slipped over my shaft and against my piercing and I had to bite my cheek in order to stop from coming.

"I didn't mean anything by it, baby," I whined as she rocked against me.

"Mm, I know, baby, but still," she giggled as her hands went to her breasts.

Bella plucked and tugged at her pierced nipples, taunting me.

"Please, baby, let me inside you," I begged.

"Pussy first," she gasped as she lifted up just enough so I could slip inside her warm body.

With a slow rhythm, Bella rocked above me. She rode me hard, her hips rocking as I cupped her beautiful breasts. Her body bounced back well after her pregnancy, mostly due to all the yoga that Alice roped her into.

I moaned as Bella squeezed her inner muscles against my cock, pulling me closer to the edge. I wanted to come so badly, but her promise of more made me hold off. I slid my hand to where our bodies were joined and rubbed her clit, desperate to see her come undone above me. As her body shook and she cried out my name I sat up with her in my lap. Bella continued to ride out her orgasm as I reached behind her, palming her firm ass before slipping my wet fingers to her puckered hole. Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as I nudged one finger inside her. I could feel her clenching against the invasion and I groaned at the memory of how tight she was back there. There was nothing that we couldn't do together, for each other. This was just another way we shared how much we loved one another. I fingered her slowly, stretching her so she wouldn't be uncomfortable. No matter how many times she allowed me to take her there, I had to prepare her. She cursed and moaned as she rocked over me.

"So good, baby, so good," she crooned as the tangled strands of her hair brushed the tops of my thighs.

With her head thrown back and my fingers in her ass I attacked her neck with harsh, wet kisses.

"Baby, I need it, I need to come," I panted against her chest as my tongue laved over her right nipple.

"Okay, okay, yes," Bella groaned as she pulled off of me.

She quickly got onto all fours, dropping down to her forearms as she looked back at me.

"I love you," she sighed with a softness in her eyes.

"Love you too," I answered as I grabbed her left hip and steadied myself.

I pressed the head of my cock against her tight entrance and slowly pushed forward. Bella breathed slowly as I started to slip inside. Once the head of my cock was past the rim she pushed back against me, taking me into her body inch by inch. Once I was fully seated inside her I could hear my wife's breathy request for me to fuck her. When her fingers ghosted against my balls as she toyed her pussy I lost it and began a fast and deep rhythm. I watched as Bella took everything I had to give her, as she cried out to me for more.

It wasn't until she looked back at me, her lip between her teeth, that I finally lost it. Pressed against her soft body I came inside her. I gasped as the intensity of my orgasm washed over me, my chest full of the love I had for my wife.

I cleaned us up gently before slipping back into bed where my wife held her arms out for me. As I snuggled against her boobs I heard the patter of footsteps getting closer to our room.

"I'm not sure if she has good timing or bad," I sighed as I sat up to find something to throw on.

"Well, not the best timing. But, hey, we got to take the good with the bad, right?" Bella giggled as she pulled on my t-shirt.

The bedroom door swung open and I saw my little angel standing there all sleepy-eyed. Her curls were messy and tangled as she rubbed her tiny eyes.

"I up now, Mamma," Frankie yawned softly.

"I see that, baby. How about we go watch some Care Bears while Daddy gets dressed?" Bella suggested.

Frankie nodded her head and the two of them walked out to the living room, leaving me alone.

As I stared at the empty doorway I realized Bella had been right about taking the good with the bad. Both halves made a perfectly good whole if you asked me.


End file.
